Overdone
by P. Fishies
Summary: Just because the plot and theme are used quite often does not mean that the story itself is automatically horrid and boring. SatoshixRisa Drabbles. EDITED
1. Babies

Babies

"Mou!" Risa Harada let out a frustrated grunt, shifting the baby carrier to a different arm. "I don't see why we have to do this. The baby's not even real! It's a stupid doll!"

"You're only complaining because you're carrying two books in you other arm," Satoshi Hiwatari pointed out, adjusting his glasses as the two students walked down the hall.

"Well, maybe you should help me!" Risa snapped, tired already. "_You're_ the father."

"And _you're_ the one who put us in the class in the first place," Satoshi retorted calmly.

Risa scowled. "It was only supposed to be a joke..."

"For you," Satoshi said, a little more emotion in his tone. "It was meant to be a joke _for you_. Once you were kicked out of your other class, it wasn't so funny anymore, was it?"

Risa fell silent at this, ashamed. "No..."

The two continued down the hall in silence, unable to say anything else. Every now and then, Risa would let out an annoyed grumble, and switch the positions of the various items she was carrying. At last, she dropped her books, letting out a defeated sigh. She almost thought that she was going to cry, but held it back. She slumped to the ground, exasperatedly picking up her bothersome books.

"Are you alright?" Satoshi asked as he watched her pick up her books.

"I'm fine," Risa replied sullenly. When she stood, expecting to try to pick up her carrier, she was stopped. "Uh-?"

"Are we going?" Satoshi asked, the baby carrier in his right hand.

Slowly, a smile crept onto Risa's face. She nodded, without saying a word, and the two students resumed walking once again.

"You'd be a good father, Hiwatari-kun!"

"Hm."


	2. Studies

Studies

Leaning back in his chair, Satoshi Hiwatari let a sigh escape from his mouth. Studying was such a tedious thing to do.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of a particular someone's peppy voice, Satoshi sat upright immediately. He adjusted his posture, trying to make it look like he hadn't just fallen asleep in the school library. Risa Harada gave him a sympathetic look.

"Which class?" she asked. "Science? English?"

"History," he replied.

Without invitation, Risa sat down. She took his notes and began ruffling through them. Before he could even ask, she stated, "I find it helps when I have a study partner."

Satoshi blinked. "Alright then."

Risa grinned, happy that he was letting her help. "Ok... What year did Japan enter World War one?"


	3. Snow

Snow

Risa Harada smiled as she looked at the sky. She giggled and twirled around, enjoying the cool atmosphere.

"Harada-san... what are you doing?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid," Risa teased, sticking out her tongue at her companion.

Satoshi Hiwatari sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you enjoy this weather so much. It's so cold and dreary."

"Like you?" Risa laughed at her joke, but Satoshi gave her a glare of annoyance. "Hiwatari-kun, it's snow! Do you know how rare it is? I mean... sure, when there's too much of it, you get all sad and mellow, but we never really have too much of it. In fact... we always have to little of it!"

Satoshi paused, still not getting it. "So?"

"_So_?" Risa repeated, incredulous. "Hiwatari-kun!" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting the ice crystals fall onto her hair. "When the first snow comes, I'm happy because... because it's like an old friend that I haven't seen in a while. I savor it because I'm afraid it won't come back for a long time. To me, snow is special because I don't get to see it much." She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her friend. "Kind of like you talking to me."

Satoshi blinked, his eyebrows raising in surprise. He regained his emotionless expression soon enough and cleared his throat. "Baka... snow comes more than once in a year."

"Baka? You're baka!"

The conversation went back to it's relaxed state, seeing as how Satoshi decided to walk Risa home that day.


	4. Talking

Talking

It was a nice day. The sun was shining and the breeze was blowing. The petals of the cherry tree began to fall, creating a serene, beautiful surrounding. Satoshi Hiwatari sighed contently, almost letting a smile break through.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun!"

At the sound of someone calling him, Satoshi looked up from his book, annoyed. He scowled when he saw Risa Harada running towards him, waving and smiling innocently.

"How come you eat lunch here every day?" Risa asked once she arrived, standing in front of him.

Satoshi pushed his glassed up the bridge of his nose. "Because... it's quiet here."

Risa paused. "Mind if I join you?" When he gave her a questioning look, she just shrugged. "I like the sakura. I won't be much of a bother."

_She won't leave me alone if I say no_, Satoshi thought to himself. He let out a defeated sigh and nodded. At this, Risa beamed and gave a quick bow, as if to say 'thanks'.

Satoshi continued reading... and reading... and reading. The bell finally rang half an hour later. He looked up from his book, puzzled. Risa was picking up her trash and walking away. He stood and quickly caught up with her.

"Harada-san... you didn't talk to me." It sounded stupid, but it was the only thing he could say.

"Mm?" Risa looked at him, confused. "I thought that's what you wanted me to do. Stay quiet, I mean. Besides, I told you that I wouldn't be a bother."

"Right." Satoshi was silent, a thousand thoughts clouding his once clear mind. "I don't mind _that_ much if you talk to me..."

"Really?" Risa asked, shocked. The two of them had successfully thrown away their trash (in Risa's case) and were headed towards their classroom. Risa's cheeks were now pink. "I thought I talked too much..."

"You do." Damn him for being so brutally honest. "But... Honestly, I prefer your talking rather than having you sit next to me in absolute silence."

The girl beamed, a nice little spark entering her eyes. "Ok!"


	5. Clueless

Clueless

"Why do you smile so much?"

Risa Harada stared, confused, at the friend who had been walking beside her. Satoshi Hiwatari, who was the person who had just asked the previous question, stopped walking a few feet ahead of her. He looked back, confused himself at why she had ceased moving.

Risa blinked a few times, unsure of what to say. "I don't know... why do you always frown so much?"

Satoshi scowled. "I do not frown that much."

"You're doing it right now," Risa said, sticking out her tongue teasingly.

Satoshi's expression didn't change. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I don't know why I frown so much. Perhaps because that's the way I feel."

"You feel like frowning _all the time_?" Risa asked, a bit hurt.

"What? No! I mean... I don't know..." Satoshi was caught.

"Then I don't know why I smile all the time," Risa said. The two friends continued walking down the road. Sooner or later, Risa wondered why she was walking with Satoshi in the first place. "Umm... what are we doing?"

It was Satoshi's turn to blink. "I don't know... walking?"

"But why? I mean... why are we walking together?"

"I don't know."

"Are you walking me home?"

"Am I supposed to?"

Risa giggled. "You tell me."

Satoshi was annoyed, but he couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his face. "I don't know."

Risa let out a full laugh this time. "Wow, Hiwatari-kun. For a genius, you're pretty clueless, aren't you?"

His smile grew. It was a soft... caring. "Around you, I suppose I am."

With that, he took Risa's hand in his, and continued to walk her home.


	6. Quote

Quote

"Aw, man!"

Satoshi Hiwatari looked away from his computer screen. He made sure the teacher wasn't nearby when he whispered, "What is it now?"

Risa Harada scowled, looking back at him. "Did you know that I write?"

"Why ask?"

"Not like you've read them or anything, but I write little mini-stories based on other full length novels." Risa explained. "But apparently my ideas aren't original enough." When Satoshi raised an eyebrow, she showed him her computer screen. "Look how many people did the same thing as I did!"

He didn't want to sound uncaring, but that must have been how it came out. "So?"

"So?" Risa crossed her arms, her scowl deepening. She turned away from him, glaring at her computer screen. Satoshi had to surpress a laugh.

"Why is it so important to you, Harada-san?"

"Because!" Risa looked very troubled now. She glanced at the teacher. "I value my creativity as a human being _and_ as a writer! If ten other people have the same idea as I do, then I'm not so different and respected, now am I?"

It was Satoshi's turn to scowl. "Harada-san... you're going to let people whom you've never even met make you feel inferior?"

Risa paused. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"Do whatever you want and act the way you feel. Those who mind don't really matter, and those who matter won't mind at all."

"... That's a cool quote."

"You should know it," Satoshi said, turning back to his work. "You wrote it in one of your stories."


	7. Acting Different

Acting Different

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa Harada's voice filled his ears, and he had to look up from his book. "What are you doing?"

"Reading," Satoshi Hiwatari replied truthfully. "Why ask?" She gave him a glare that commanded, "Spill it." He sighed and removed the glasses from his face. "Harada-san... it's kind of complicated.

Risa set down her schoolbag and sat down next to him. "You're wearing a pink, button-up shirt with white pants and a clip-on earring on one ear. _What_ are you doing?"

_Why did she have to be so good at fashion?_ he thought to himself.

"Trying to get rid of fan-girls," Satoshi told her, his voice noticeably lower.

"_By acting like a homosexual_?" Risa blurted out a little too loudly. He shushed her.

"Yes," he hissed. "I've tried everything. Insulting them, ignoring them, telling them I had a girlfriend... what else to you suggest?"

Risa gave him a sympathetic, but understanding smile. She sighed, looked him up and down, then took a book from her bag. She sat back and began reading it. Satoshi wondered what she was doing, but, from the corner of his eye, saw the president and vice president of his fan-club staring at him. As they whispered things back and forth, Satoshi had no choice but to go back to his readings.

"By the way," Risa said just loud enough so he could hear her. "I suggest crossing one leg over the other. And next time you're reading a book, make sure it's one of those smutty romance novels. Or just put a cover of one of those books on the book you're reading."

He glanced at her, surprised. She was looking at him from the corner of her own eye, but all she did was shrug.

"It makes it more believeable."


	8. Friendship

Friendship

"What do you plan on making your career, Harada-san?"

The two friends sat in the library, studying for one of their tests. They had made a habit of that lately.

"I don't know," Risa Harada answered truthfully. "Maybe become a doctor. What about you?"

Satoshi Hiwatari shrugged. "I'd like to become a teacher, but I don't know if I'd be any good."

"Are you kidding?" Risa asked, excited. "You'd be great! You're always helping me study, and explaining things I don't understand. Plus, you're a genius who graduated college early, so I think you'd make a great teacher!"

Satoshi let out a 'hmph'. "You're just saying that because you're my friend, and you're obligated to."

Risa scowled. "Am not!" She then stopped, and grinned. An odd transition. "Do you really think that of me?"

"What?" Satoshi tried to clarify, because he was sure that he had missed something.

"Do you really consider me a friend?"

Satoshi felt his face heat up for some odd reason, and he cleared his throat. "Of course I do. Why ask?"

Risa's smile softened. It was such a nice thing that it almost made him want to hug her. "Nothing... It's just nice... being considered your friend and all...".


	9. Singing

Singing

The sound was faint. For a moment, Satoshi Hiwatari thought that it had just been his imagination. Then it came again. A soft, quiet, angel-like voice. It was singing a bittersweet melody, making it impossible for him not to follow its sound.

"_Well, I hope that I don't fall in love with you_..."

Originally, he had gone to the bathroom, and was walking back to his class. That's when he heard someone singing. The voice was just so... enchanting that he had to see who it was. As he walked down the hallway, Satoshi could hear the voice slowly growing louder.

"_Falling in love just makes me blue_..."

He could hear a guitar playing now, and a man's voice mixing with the angel's.

"_While the music plays and you display your heart for me to see_..."

It was a cheesy love song, he knew that, and he wondered why he was still looking for the singer. He usually didn't like these types of songs.

"_I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me_..."

Satoshi found himself scrunching up his face at the lyrics. If he didn't like it so much, why was he still walking? He should just go back to his classroom now.

"_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_..."

He had found it. Satoshi stood, awestruck, as Risa Harada sang more of her song. She must have been cleaning up from art class. He was puzzled, because he hadn't known that Risa was into art. As she stacked chairs in the empty studio and placed pastels in their places, she would dance. They were small movements, only little twirls and fake steps, but Satoshi was mesmerized.

"_Now the room is crowded, people everywhere... and I wonder, should I offer you a chair_..."

Risa took an old, dirty rags and a certain type of cleaning spray, and began to wipe down the counters. Even the ones she hadn't been using.

"_Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and brake it... before the evening's gone away, I think that we can_ _make it..."_

"_And I hope that I don't fall in love with you_..." As Risa sang the lyrics, Satoshi found himself mouthing them. And, although every bone in his body was telling him to go back to his class, he stayed.

Risa, he decided, was more interesting than Physics.


	10. A Gift from Childhood

A Gift from His Childhood

As the children in the park laughed and built little sandcastles in the sandbox, a small child, Satoshi Hiwatari, stared at them. He knew he shouldn't, but he desperately wanted to be like the little red-haired kid. Playing with his friend, who also happened to be a girl, and having a good time.

_Like normal kids should be doing,_ Satoshi thought to himself sadly.

"How irritable," Satoshi father said with a scoff. "Come along, Satoshi. We shall continue our walk.

_Always so stern..._ Satoshi thought miserably. He would have continued moping if it hadn't been for a certain little girl yelling, "Watch out!". Just as he turned, he saw a large ball headed his way. It retrospect, the ball wasn't that large at all. It was actually a baseball, but to him, it was huge, and it was coming his way. Moving swiftly, as he was trained, Satoshi dodged the ball, catching it in one hand. He almost whimpered at the pain, but caught sight of his father from the corner of his eye. His father didn't like it when he showed weakness...

"Wow, nice catch!" the little girl said once she had run over to him. "How did you learn to do that?"

Despite the fact that the two kids were strangers, Satoshi found himself wanting to spend time with her. It wasn't just the fact that she was pretty, but it was also because she was so happy. Just seeing the sparkle in her eyes made him want to smile. As a response, however, he just shrugged and handed the girl the baseball. She took it in her glove, which was kind of large around her hand, and thanked him.

"Hey, do you want to play with me?" she asked, hopefully. "My mommy and daddy left me and my sister here."

"By yourself?" Satoshi asked, surprised.

"No, silly!" the girl replied, giggling. "We have our butler! He's just old is all."

_Yes, I want to play with you,_ Satoshi thought, desperately wanting to say it._ I want to play with you and have fun with you and befriend you like any other normal kid my age would want to._

"I'm actually walking with my father," Satoshi replied, trying to mask his sadness. He could see his dad tapping his foot impatiently. Apparently, he didn't do a good job of masking his emotions. The girl, with her pretty, sparkly brown eyes frowned. She spotted his dad, much to Satoshi's dislike, and looked at her glove. Deciding quickly, she held the glove out to him. He stared at his, confused.

"Here," she said, a shade of pink crossing her cheeks. "You can have this."

Satoshi gulped, feeling his cheeks heat up as well. "N-no... That's very kind of you, but I can't take away what is yours."

"It's not mine if I'm giving it to you," the girl retorted. Before he could say anything else, she took the glove off of her small hand and shoved it into his chest. Satoshi had to choice but to take it. "No give backs!" With that, she ran back to the sandbox, the two children he had seen before most likely her friends.

"What an annoying little girl," Satoshi heard his father mumble. "When we get home, throw that glove away. You'll have no time to play with such things."

* * *

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa Harada said, excited for some odd reason. "I didn't know you played baseball!" The two High School students had decided to come over to Satoshi's house in order to study for one of their finals.

Satoshi looked up from his notes to see the glove she was pointing at. He felt a soft smile spread over his lips, and the slightest bit of heat rise to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "I don't. I used to throw it around my yard when I was little, but I never played the sport. It's just a gift that was given to me randomly when I was a child."

Risa was confused. "Then why do you still have it?"

He was glad that she was looking at the glove and baseball because that way, she couldn't see the look he was giving her. Of course she wouldn't remember. "Because... it has a lot of sentimental value."

"Hey, maybe we can throw it around this summer when we get bored," Risa suggested, hopeful. It reminded him of the first time she wanted to play together, so long ago.

Satoshi shrugged, retreating behind his books so she wouldn't see his smile. "Yes... Maybe..."


	11. What I Admire About Satoshi Hiwatari

Ten Things I Admire About Satoshi Hiwatari

10. He's always so calm and in control. He thinks before he acts/speaks, unlike me. He always looks intelligent whereas I blurt out whatever is on my mind and look like a dumbass.

9. He IS intelligent. He graduated college for Christ's sake. Why he came back to High School is beyond me, but I find myself happy that he's here.

8. His hair. I know, I KNOW, how stupid that sounds, but I'm a fashion geek. What can I say? I just find it insane how he can have BLUE hair, glasses, AND a fan-club. A lot of guys wouldn't be able to pull that off, you know? But Hiwatari-kun can. He's even gained a bunch of love letters. I often wonder why so many girls chase him. Then he'll say something to me, looking right into my eyes, and I'll understand.

7. His stare. Although, at times, it makes me feel more inferior than a worm, it never ceases to amaze me. It's so piercing and intense. The cool thing about it is that he can scare someone off with just one glance.

6. His eyes. Have you ever noticed how blue they are? Whenever he looks at me, which is rare, I feel like I could drown in them. (Because they remind me of water. Get it?). Sometimes, when we're looking right into each others eyes, I'm completely trapped in this daze/trance-like thing where I can't stop staring at him...

5. His voice. It's so low and soothing. Combined with number ten, he can really charm a girl without trying. It's odd because whenever he speaks to me, which is also rare, I feel stupid. And I have one of the highest grades in the class. One time, in one of our class's speeches, he said an inspirational quote and... don't tease me, but it sort of made me feel like I could do anything. Odd how he contradicts himself like that, huh?

4. His touch. Ok, so I've only been touched by him once, but that was enough. It's a long story, but he saved my life (catching me before I fell off a building). When he held me in his arms, I felt so safe. You'd think that his touch would be harsh and cold. But his hands were warm, and his touch was so gentle. He handled me like I was made of glass...

3. His strength, both emotionally and physically. See above. He picked me up and carried me all the way out to the park, laying me down on a bench. I know it doesn't sound like much, but do you know how much I must weigh? And he just scooped me up like I was a piece of paper. Most people sort of find him weak due to low blood pressure, but he's not. And he never shows any emotion. EVER. Do you know how HARD that must be? Others find him cold and distant, which he kind of is, but how much strength must that take? To have no one to share with, and to keep everything locked up.

2. His generosity. And don't tell me that he doesn't have any! Because he gave me his jacket when I fell off of the building. And he gave me his jacket when we fell down a well (another long story). He truly cares about the well being of others... you just have to look at the small things. Like... sometimes, he asks if I need any help with my homework. Most of the time I don't, but whenever I REALLY do, he's always there. I used to wonder about it, but now I know that he times it out. It's kind of creepy, but he'll know when I'm having trouble with something, and that's when he'll offer assistance.

1. Him. I know that it's a real general term, but I really can't say it any other way. I admire him. I admire him being here, in High School. Sometimes, I find myself wishing that I could be more like him. Actually... I find myself wishing that a lot more recently. Maybe then I'd stop thinking about him so much. Because he's so "distant", right? If I were more "distant and emotionless" like him, then I wouldn't be thinking about him so much, now would I? Anyway...


	12. First Aid

First Aid

"Good morning, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa Harada greeted her friend happily. The blue-eyed male just nodded and sat down in his seat. Risa found herself scowling. Something was wrong. She could just tell by the way he had practically collapsed into his seat. "Hiwatari-kun... are you alright?"

Satoshi Hiwatari inhaled deeply and shook his head. She immediately panicked.

"Why? What happened?" She lowered her voice. "Did Krad come out? Were you out all night trying to catch criminals?" She gasped. "Did you get _shot_?"

Satoshi gave her a look that made her feel more than stupid. "No, I did not get shot." He sighed. "I just... tripped and fell down the stairs before I came to school today."

"You_ what_?"

"It's nothing, Harada-san," he tried to calm her down. "I'm fine. Just a little light headed."

"Did you break anything? Did you hurt anything? Did you hit your head? Oh my God, Satoshi, are you sure you're alright?" He glanced at his friend.

_She hasn't realized that she called me by my first name,_ He thought. But Satoshi merely shook his head. "I did not break anything. I hurt my left ankle. I did not hit my head because my arm blocked it. And, yes, I'm fine. I told you, I'm just a little light-headed." When he heard a ruffling sound just as the bell rang, and the students came piling in, he turned his head. "What are-?"

"You need support," Risa told him, holding an ace bandage in one hand. "Take off your shoe and give me your ankle."

Although it was highly unlike him, Satoshi accepted the help and put his left ankle on top of his desk. Risa stood and quickly worked on it. She was done by the time Sensei had come into the classroom. As the class started, and Risa began taking notes, Satoshi found himself staring at her.

"Thank you," he whispered when the teacher wasn't looking.

Risa wasn't startled. She smiled and winked at him. "Anytime."

* * *

**A/N:** I actually fell down the stairs on the fourth of July, and I experienced what Satoshi had. Not a pretty young face fixing me up, because it was SUMMER. But still. 


	13. Intimidating

Intimidating

"Hiwatari!" Risa Harada hissed as loudly as she could in a library. Her blue-eyed companion snapped his attention back to her, surprised. "Will you focus! Our final is two days away!"

Satoshi Hiwatari glared at her. "You don't even have to study with me. I was fine studying alone."

"Until the fan-girls came along..." Risa mumbled.

"They won't stop looking at me," Satoshi whispered, annoyed out of his mind. He glanced at a group of them. They giggled and hid behind bookshelves. "See? Harada-san, they're _stalking_ me!"

Risa glanced up from her notes. "Hiwatari... are you _intimidated_ by them?"

Satoshi blinked. "Of course not!"

Risa suppressed a laugh. "Mmhmm."

"I'm serious! They just annoy me to no end." He paused. "Stop smirking at me like that! There is only one person in this world that intimidates me, and that's you."

Risa straightened and looked at him, intrigued. "Really?" For a split second, she thought she saw a shade of pink spread over his cheeks. He cleared his throat, then grabbed his notes, trying to distract himself.

"Let's get back to studying, please?" Satoshi asked, rubbing his one temple, trying to 'become less annoyed'. Risa wasn't fooled. She could tell that he was reading his notes upsidedown.


	14. What I Admire About Risa Harada

Ten Things I Admire About Risa Harada

10. Her determination. She always talks to me. Even when I ignore her, and when I grow annoyed (both of which I tend to do often). I suppose others may find it incredibly annoying, and I'm not saying that I don't. But I also happen to find it rather admirable (as to be assumed by the title). It must take a lot of determination to never quit on me.

9. Her lack of caring, in a good sense. I'm not saying that Risa Harada doesn't care about anything. I'm merely stating that many, MANY other girls swoon over me. Whereas Risa Harada acts like I am nothing more than a boy with glasses. Even if she is fond of me, she'll never let it show.

8. Her intelligence. More than half of the student population thinks that Risa is just a 'ditz' and an 'airhead'. She is not. She has one of the highest grades in our class, just a few students below me. True, she struggles with mathematics every now and then, but she truly cares about her grade, which is more than the people who call her a ditz can say.

7. Her open mind. She's not like the typical girl,who just cares about fashion and boys. Well... she cares about those things as well, but still. She's willing to look at the all sides of a situation. For example: she doesn't find me cold and distant like others; she finds me generous. How many girls actually find me _generous_? Not very many. Also: She likes the rain because it "makes things grow and brings new life to hopeful plants". I don't know very many girls that see rain as enjoyable for that reason. She likes to dance in the rain (she told me so).

Anyway...

6. Her hair. No, I'm not just saying that because she said that about me. Just... sometimes, when it's blowing in the wind, and the sun is shining on it after swim class... there's just such an odd shimmer to it that I want to touch it. It looks so soft and silky, and I find it wondrous how she can manage to keep it like that day after day.

5. Her attitude. Yes, she gets angry and frustrated like other normal people, but she's never sad. Have you realized that? She's always smiling and acting happy, even when she probably IS sad. She smiled when she doesn't have to, causing other people to think that she is always happy. But... even after Dark disappeared, she smiled. Not very many people realized that she could be suffering from a heartbreak. Not very many people noticed the sad look in her eye when she forced herself to grin. Not very many people noticed the wrinkles in her cheeks after that. It must be very difficult to keep up such a facade.

4. Her emotional strength. See above. I often find myself wondering how she can manage to keep that sort of attitude up. I wonder if she ever talks to anyone. I know she has friends, and a twin sister, but... it appears that she doesn't take advantage of that little fact. Also, a lot of other people view her as 'whiny' and 'immature'. Knowing her, it must be hard to keep your head high knowing that people dislike you. She's the kind of person that wants to get along with everyone, but can't because other people aren't kind enough.

3. Her eyes. They're so intriguing. It's odd because they're just brown orbs. In every other eye, she's just a 'Plain Jane'. Brown hair and brown eyes. But there's a certain specialness to her eyes. If you really look into them, you can tell every emotion that she's feeling. She doesn't wear her heart on her sleeve, but she wears it right where you can see it... if you are looking closely enough (which most people aren't).

2. Her laugh/smile. Although I sometimes know that it's strained, it makes me want to smile as well. It's strange, but just the way she's always worried about other people worrying over her is admirable. I wish I could be that caring (but she seems to think I am). But, when she's giving off a true smile, there's this weird feeling in my gut, and my heart feels like it weighs nothing. It's so... cute. And that's saying a lot more than one would think because I don't normally find things 'cute'.

1. The way she can make me want to do things I don't usually want to do. Examples: When she cries, I want to kill whatever made her cry, and I want to take her in my arms and tell her that everything's going to be alright. Whenever she laughs, I want to smile and laugh and crack a joke as well. Whenever she asks a thoughtful question, I want to sit and talk it over with her for hours. Whenever she's troubled, I want to sit and listen to her, and take her hand, reassuring that I'm here for her. When you think about it, and realize that I've always been uncomfortable with human contact, just me wanting to touch her says a lot.


	15. At Work

At Work

It was a slow day at work, and Risa Harada was bored out of her mind. Her coworkers looked the same way. As the three of them walked around and tried to find a place to sit down in the snack bar, Kyoko, the eldest who had just graduated High School, would try to strike up conversations.

"Hey, Risa," Kyoko said, out of the blue. "Ever had a broken heart?"

Sasuke, who was only 14, laughed at the question. As he and Kyoko had a nice argument, Risa was stuck. The image of black wings and feathers falling from the sky filled her mind. She could see those purple eyes and the outline of his body in the night sky...

She sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah." Sasuke and Kyoko stopped their playful bickering.

"Really?" Kyoko said, shocked. Risa just nodded again, not sure why her friend was so surprised. "Wow. I'm sorry. What happened?"

Risa merely waved it away. "It's a long story."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Risa," Kyoko said again, feeling bad. "Have you moved on yet?"

"Must I listen to this?" Sasuke asked. The two girls ignored him.

A smile spread across her lips and Risa shrugged. "Maybe." She checked the clock on the wall and stood from the counter she had been perched upon, stretching. "Well... my time's up. I'll talk to you guys later."

Risa exited the snack bar, wiping sweat from her brow and sighing, tired already. It was only six, but the sun was beginning to set, and the sun was hot. She took the visor from her head, beginning her walk home. She spotted her escort waiting for her under a tree.

"What book is it?" Risa asked as she approached him.

Satoshi Hiwatari glanced at her from over his book and shrugged. "The same one as last time." He closed it and looked at her. "How was work?"

"It was alright," she replied truthfully. "One of my co-workers brought up broken hearts."

"I suppose you discussed Dark?" Satoshi asked, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

Risa shook her head. "Not really." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. She could see a light pink color come over Satoshi's face. "He wasn't really that important."

Satoshi silently took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Hm."


	16. Comfort

Comfort

Satoshi Hiwatari wasn't sure why he was glancing at her every minute, but it was beginning to bother him greatly. For one thing, she hadn't sat down with him under the sakura, like she did every lunch. For another, she had been exceptionally quiet for all of school, ever since that morning. It was so unlike her.

Satoshi stole another glance. She was still sitting there, under a tree a few yards away, just as she had been a minute ago. He began reading the same paragraph he had began reading three times. He stopped at the end of it (finally managing to get through the text), but glanced once again at Risa Harada. She still sat, eating her lunch, her head bowed. He sighed, frustrated, but continued reading...

Another glance. She was still there.

_Damnit_, he thought to himself bitterly. He stood, saved the spot in his book, and walked briskly over to her. Even though he had stopped just two feet in front of her, she hadn't noticed. It was then that Satoshi saw the darkened streaks on her face that indicated that there had been tears shed.

"Harada-san."

Risa gasped and looked up, a few tears spilling over her eyelids. "Oh!" Surprised, she wiped her cheeks, and tried to look as if she hadn't just been crying. "H-hello, Hiwatari-kun. W-what are you-?"

"You're crying." She shut her mouth immediately. Satoshi was caught, for he thought this would provoke some kind of mean remark. It didn't. "What's wrong?"

Risa looked away, wiping her eyes once more. This time, she did it as if she were angry with herself. She let out a fake laugh. "Damn these tears... I've just had a yawning fest all day long..."

Satoshi squatted, balancing carefully on the balls of his feet. Gently, he took one of her wrists, for a moment afraid that he might crush it. It was unlike him to make such kind gestures, but he had to know what was wrong. It was odd, but he just had to know. "Harada-san... what's wrong?"

She bit her lower lip, fresh tears still coming. Satoshi didn't let her see his own emotion, for he didn't like it much when girls cried, but he didn't want her to know that. "Hiwatari-kun... you don't think I'm a horrid, boy pursuing, unintelligent whore that only cares about sex, do you?"

The question nearly made him stumble. He wondered who would say such a terrible things. About Risa Harada no less. Satoshi glanced over his shoulder to see two or three mean-looking girls glaring at them. Of course... fan-girls. He sighed, shaking his head. "No, Harada-san, I do not."

Silently, she nodded, only a few more drops falling before she inhaled and confidently nodded. He nodded as well and stood, pulling her up as he did so. He picked up her lunch, and they walked back to their bench. The two students spent the rest of their lunch period, quietly reading and eating, content with each other's company.


	17. Encounters: Childhood

Encounters: Childhood

"Hey, don't I know you?"

The little boy before her looked confused. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry." He was hardly even looking at her. "I must be going now. I apologize for knocking you over."

With that, he ran off, leaving a little brunette alone and confused.

* * *

"Now I'm sure I know you," The small brown-haired girl said, standing up. She spotted the boy's glasses on the ground and picked them up. She scowled to herself. "If you've got glasses, how come this is the second time you ran into me?"

"I don't know," The little boy said, standing and squinting. "I'm sorry I ran into you, though."

The girl shrugged, handing back the glasses. "Just try not to break them."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Today is just not my day..."

"Every time you run into me, it's not your day." She stuck out her tongue at him, letting the little blue-eyed boy know that she was joking.

He held out a hand, and she took it. "I really am sorry for bumping into you... again."

* * *

"Hey, you didn't knock me over today!"

The little boy stopped in his tracks, nearly tripping over an adult's shoe. He turned around, confused at who had said that, and found himself facing... her. He didn't really know her name, but she smiled and waved at him.

"Yes... I suppose I didn't."

The little girl walked over to him and leaned forward. For some off reason, she was inspecting him. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable. At last, she backed up and put her hands on her hips.

"How come you act like a grown up?"

The little boy blinked. He tried to hide the disgust and sadness when he replied, "Because... My father sort of raises me like that..."

The little girl before him nodded. She then glanced behind her. "I have to go. But maybe I'll see you around!" As she retreated to the mother that was waiting for her, the little boy nodded as well.

* * *

"Oof!"

"Aw, man!"

"That was not my fault this time."

The little girl nodded, giggling. "No, that was my fault." The two children stood, and the girl sighed. "I knew it wouldn't last anyway. Sorry." The little boy shrugged, adjusting his glasses. Just before he walked past her, the little girl grabbed his sleeve. He paused and looked back at her. "Are you free?"

"Umm..."

"Because my mom gave me money so my sister and I could get ice cream, but Riku ran off with Daisuke." She quickly added, "He's practically her boyfriend, but they just 'friends'." She did that odd bend of two fingers when she said 'friends'.

The little boy frowned. "It's unlike a lady to pay for two ice creams."

The girl simply shrugged. "If you want, you can pretend to be the girl, and I can pretend to be the guy."

This caused a small curve to grow on the boys lips. The girl noticed that she had just made the boy smile. It was the first time she had seen him do such a thing...


	18. Drawing

Drawing

"You look surprised."

"You weren't drawing."

"Was I supposed to?"

Risa Harada giggled as she sat, eating lunch under the sakura with her friend. "No, but for the past three days, you have been."

Satoshi Hiwatari shrugged, adjusting his glasses. "Would you like to see it?"

"You've finished?"

As a response, Satoshi took a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it and spread it across the empty space on the bench between them. Risa was struck speechless. "What do you think?"

She blinked a few hundred times. "U-umm..."

"I was in art class one day, and saw you laughing with your friends outside," Satoshi explained. "See how I drew Ritsuko as well? I apologize if the sweat I drew on your brow bothers you, but you two _were_ in gym class..."

"H-Hiwatari..." Risa said breathlessly, as she touched the drawing. "This is beautiful."

Satoshi felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn't let it show. "The way you smiled merely intrigued me, so I decided to do a watercolor of it."

Risa lifted her head, tearing her eyes away from the artwork. She smiled so gently at him... "Thank you."

The bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Satoshi cleared his throat and stood. "It was nothing."_ It was nothing_? He had worked on it for three days straight. "You may have it if you like."

Risa stood as well, taking the picture and folding it carefully. Before her friend could walk away, she grabbed his hand, rose onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Satoshi froze in shock, but was pulled forward, towards the school entrance, by his giggling, blushing companion.


	19. Untitled

Untitled

Who- I, Risa Harada.

What- Have fallen in love with the one kid that I never thought I would.

When- Ever since he saved me from falling off a roof. It just took me a while to realize it is all...

Where- On a rooftop? I don't know. I realized it this morning, when I saw one of his fangirls trying to kiss him in the hallway...

Why- Because God freaking hates me! And because I'm a dumbass for not noticing sooner.

How- I don't know. I guess that's why they call it 'falling in love'. You just... fall...


	20. Encounters: Preteens

Encounters: Preteens

"Hey, I know you!"

The twelve-year-old male just gave her a confused look. "Pardon?"

The girl laughed. "Yeah! You're the little kid that kept bumping into me!"

The blue-eyed boy nearly gasped. "Wow. It's been a while."

"Tell me about it," the girl said, sticking out her tongue. "I haven't seen you since I bought you ice cream."

"I still have to repay you for that," The boy told the brunette.

"Well, I was never looking to be re-payed," The girl said slowly. "But, if you insist!" With that, she took the boy's hand. She didn't hold it, but merely tugged a bit to get him moving, then let his hand go. "Let's go get some ramen!"

* * *

"You've been shopping."

The boy glanced down at his bags, then back at the brown-eyed girl who was standing behind him on the empty sidewalk. "Is it bad for a male to shop?"

"Well..." The girl paused. "It's _unusual_... unless you're gay..." The boy's breath hitched in his throat and he coughed. The girl just laughed.

"We run into each other a lot," The boy pointed out, eager to change the subject. "Perhaps I should know your name."

The girl pouted playfully. "But then it would be no fun! For now, I still know you as 'the kid who keeps knocking me over'."

"Half of the time, _you_ knock _me_ over."

"Good point." The girl stopped and gasped. "Hey, what if we make up code names!"

The boy blinked. He checked his watch and shook his head. "Well, I must be going."

"Ok!" The girl called as he was leaving. "I'll think of a cool name for you, I promise!

* * *

"Hey, College!"

The boy looked up from his book, which he had been reading in the park. "Three days pass and you come up with the nickname College?"

The girl giggled as she walked over to him. "Well, you always talk like an adult, and you always act like an adult, but the nickname Adult wouldn't suit you. So I thought, 'what do adults have in common?'. And they all have college educations!"

"Not really. Most teens that grow into adulthood quit college or try to get a job right after High School."

The girl scowled. "Well, I still like the nickname." She took out a cell phone from her pocket, a new item of hers. "I have to be going. It's your turn to think of a nickname for me!" She walked away, dialing a number and talking to someone on her phone. The boy just stared after her.

* * *

"Spark."

The girl looked up from the ground. She had been sitting on a bench, all by herself, in the midst of darkening clouds. College wondered why she was in the middle of the park right before a big storm.

"Huh?"

"Spark," College repeated. He took off his glasses and cleaned them on the front of his shirt. "That's your nickname."

The girl looked confused. "Why Spark?"

College hesitated before he mumbled, "Because you always have a spark in your eye whenever you say hi to me..." He glanced at her, but had to look away. She could see a little bit of pink enter his cheeks.

"Spark..." she murmured to herself. She grinned. "I like it!"

College cleared his throat and shrugged. "So why are you all alone? It looks like you've had a rough day."

Spark stood and stretched. "Yeah, my day pretty much sucked... But I'm better now." She smiled at him, and noticed that his mini-blush grew.


	21. That One Person

That One Person__

Twelve Signs to Know That You're Falling in Love

12. You'll read his/her IMS over and over again...

11. You'll walk really, really slow while you're with him/her...

10. You'll feel shy whenever you're with him/her...

9. While thinking about him/her, your heart will beat faster and faster...

8. By listening to his/her voice, you'll smile for no reason.

7. While looking at him/her, you can't see the other people around you... you can only see that person...

6. You'll start listening to SLOW songs.

5. He/She becomes all you think about.

4. You'll get high just by their smell...

3. You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself when you think about them..

2. You'll do anything for him/her...

1. While reading this, there was one person on your mind the whole time.

Risa Harada was blushing a deep, deep red as she finished reading the note that her friend had passed her.

"So what do you think?" Ritsuko asked her with a wink. "It's cute, neh?"

Risa let out a shaky smile. "Y-yes... very cute." She slowly folded up the piece of paper, lowering her head, embarrassed.

"Harada-san," Satoshi Hiwatari whispered. She looked up from her desk at the one person who was on her mind the entire time she had read the note. "You don't look so well. Are you alright?"

She swallowed hard and nodded. "F-fine."


	22. Ghosts

Ghosts

As Risa Harada walked down the empty hallway, she could have sworn that she had heard someone singing. She shook it away, becoming a little frightened. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful, but creepy glow across the empty hallway. It made her feel like the only person in the world, in comparison to the only person in the school. She had stayed after just to make up an exam, but had finished later then intended.

So she was all by her lonesome self... not even a teacher in sight.

She gasped and stopped walking as she heard a noise. This time, it sounded like a piano. A beautiful, mesmerizing melody played throughout the halls. It was almost... ghost-like. Then came a voice:

"_Lights go out and I can't be saved... tides that I tried to swim against... brought me down upon my knees... Oh I beg, I beg and plead. Singing, come out if things aren't said, shoot an apple off my head... And a, trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed._"

In no way was the male singing a good singer, but the words were so odd and intriguing. Quickly, Risa began walking, looking around for the Ghost Piano Man.

"_Sining, yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh. Yoooooooooooo ohhhhhh..._"

She shivered at the strange wail. Whoever this person (or ghost) was, he was in pain. As she turned a corner, Risa knew that she was getting closer. She approached the music wing, her heart beating. The voice came again:

"_Confusion never stops. Closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna, come back and take you home, I could not stop that you now know. Singing, come out upon my seas. Curse missed opportunities. Am I, a part of the cure, or am I part of the disease?_"

The first thing she saw when she stood in the doorway were hands. As fingers struck black and white keys, her eyes ran up to an arm... a neck... and weary blue eyes that were almost hidden by glasses. Satoshi Hiwatari ran a hand through his hair, playing with only one hand for a moment, then sighed and returned to playing normally. If there was more to the song, he did not sing it, but instead hummed the tune and continued playing the ghostly melody.

He looked so... _tired._

"H-Hiwatari-kun?"

Immediately, the music stopped, leaving the atmosphere suddenly and eerily silent. The young man stared at her, surprised. He managed to look away, clear his throat, and murmur, "Hello, Harada-san."

Swallowing hard, Risa voiced out, "... It was beautiful." She mustered up probably the last of her strength, walked over and sat down on the bench. Satoshi stiffened, but relaxed when she asked, "Can you play more of it?"

He gave her a mixed look of relief and appreciation. He half shrugged, half nodded, and flexed his fingers before continuing the song. Music filled the empty room, making a small, happy smile spread across Risa's face.

Most ghosts want revenge, a lost love, or possibly to cause terror. Not this ghost, Risa realized. He only wanted one thing: To be understood. Watching Satoshi play the piano and sing along, Risa was pretty sure that she had granted that wish.

"_Home, home, where I wanted to go. Home, home, where I wanted to go..._"


	23. Homecoming

Homecoming

The lights, the music, the mass crowd of people. Satoshi Hiwatari did not like it at all. Perhaps the only reason why he was standing in the gymnasium was because Daisuke Niwa had begged him to come. Why? He did not know, but he couldn't stand one more minute of his "friend's" annoying voice. As he watched the red-haired male dance with his date, Riku Harada, he sighed.

What else was he to do? He did not like to dance, and he had already downed five glasses of punch, as well as have a nice visit to the bathroom. He must have cleaned his glasses about three times, and sat down, only to get back up due to fan-girls, more than a dozen times. This was his first homecoming (he chose not to attend last year's as a freshman, and the year before that as a sophomore in High School). Wasn't he supposed to be having a good time?

Suddenly, a bright light caused him to blink and look over as what had shinned on him. The younger twin of Daisuke's date, Risa Harada, sat in a chair, twiddling her thumbs. She had just sat down by herself, causing one of the lights from above to reflect off of her dress. It was a pretty dress, Satoshi had to admit, and she looked pretty in it. As time went on, he found himself watching her. Her friends would come, laugh with her, then dance. Satoshi counted five males who had asked her to dance, but she had rejected all of them. Why she chose to sit instead of dance bewildered him. From what he knew of her, Risa Harada seemed like the girl who would love to dance.

"Daisuke," Satoshi said once his friend had come over to the food table. He motioned to the girl he had been looking at. "Why doesn't Risa get up and dance?"

"Maybe because no one had asked her?" Daisuke offered with a shrug. Satoshi shook his head.

"Five males have asked her already," he told the red-head. As he finished his sentance, another handsome, brown-haired fellow walked up to Risa and asked her to dance. She smiled sweetly, but blushed and declined, waving a hand. "Make that six."

Daisuke scowled. "Hm. That's odd."

"She's waiting for someone," Riku Harada said, popping into the conversation. Both males looked at her. "She told me so. She said that she'd know him when she saw him."

Satoshi blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dunno," Riku said, winking at him. "Maybe you should ask her yourself!" With that, she took Daisuke's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Satoshi lost sight of them within five seconds.

* * *

After having a rather long debate in his head, Satoshi was walking towards the brunette. Time had flown by, and eleven men had asked her to dance. She declined them all. Why he was so intrigued by this girl, Satoshi wasn't sure. But, for some odd reason, he did not want to see her accept a man's offer. The thought made him scowl unhappily. He loosened his tie as he stepped up to her.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun," she said, smiling at him. He noticed that the smile was a sad one.

"What are you doing?" Both of the students knew what Satoshi was really asking about.

Risa sighed, leaning back in her chair. "An experiment." When he raised an eyebrow, Risa giggled. "I wanted to see if I could identify that one special person by when they asked me to dance. I read an article about a girl who tried the same thing, and found her Prince Charming."

"That's..." Satoshi was at a loss for words. "Interesting..."

This time, she let out a laugh. "No, it's pathetic. So far, I've failed miserably." Her voice drifted off, and they were left in complete silence. Well... the music played and people talked around them, but the fact that neither Risa nor Satoshi was saying anything made the situation awkward.

Finally, a slow song played over the stereos. The DJ, in his deep voice, told all the men to grab their one and only, and have a nice little dance with them. He announced that it would be the last song of the night. Satoshi looked at the dance floor and frowned, his nose wrinkling. From the corner of his eye, he could see Risa frown as well.

"Have you eaten?" He blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Risa looked up at him, caught off guard.

"Huh?"

Clearing his throat, he adjusted his glasses and asked, "Have you eaten?"

"No... not unless a piece of toast just before I came here counts..." Risa replied sheepishly.

Satoshi checked his watch. 10:12. "I know a place... a small dinner across town with a great cook." He shrugged, trying to ignore the heat that was rising to his cheeks. "Would you like to go?"

"With you?" she asked, shocked. Satoshi nodded, and Risa smiled. A true, happy smile. From the corner of her eyes, a teardrop fell, but she brushed them away, as if they were nothing. She nodded too, and stood. "I'd really like that. I'd have to call Riku, and my mom in your car-" She paused. "You drove here, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd have to call and tell everyone where I am while we're out," Risa explained. "But, yeah... That sounds like just the thing I need to cheer me up."

Satoshi gave her a small smile. "I had hoped so." He took her hand in his, and the two walked through the crowd of couples and out the gymnasium door.

"I'm sorry you didn't find what you were looking for, Harada-san."

"Meh... I'll live."


	24. Encounters: Teenagers

Encounters: Teenagers

The male shook himself from the fall and looked at the young girl he had bumped into. Fate was just too cruel to him.

"Heya, College," Spark said, giving him a small smile.

The male stood and held out a hand to her. "I'm sorry... again."

Spark just let him help her up and shrugged. "Just like old times, huh?"

* * *

"So how long has it been?"

College paused, taking a sip of his coffee. After he had knocked her over, he felt it necessary to make it up to her. Especially since it had been a while. As she sipped her hot cocoa patiently, he noted that the atmosphere had changed between them. It was as if something drastic had happened in the years that they had not seen each other, and it weighed down heavily on their moods.

College sighed. "Too damn long."

* * *

"Twenty."

"Huh?"

"I think you're twenty years old."

College glanced at her as the two walked down the sidewalk. "Why didn't you just ask me?"

Spark stuck out her tongue, a habit of hers that he had missed over the years. "It's funner to guess."

College shook his head, not letting her see his smile. "I'm eighteen."

Spark whistled. "Only a year older than me." She glanced at the sky and frowned. "The thing I don't understand about the weather is how it can be so cold, and _not_ snow."

College looked at the sky as well, but shrugged.

* * *

"Ow! Son of a-"

"God damnit... I'm so sorry."

Spark sighed, letting out a good laugh. "What is _wrong_ with us?"

College found himself giving her a small smile. He had an excuse this time, since it had snowed a few days ago, just after he had had his walk with her. "I blame the ice."

* * *

"So... what happened?" Both of them knew what Spark was talking about.

College took a moment to study her before he responded. It was basically the first time he had done so. Her hair had grown longer... much longer. She had always been short in his mind, but College now noticed that she had grown quite a number of inches. He still managed to tower over her, but it was nice. That way, he could look down and see her eyes. Her dark, swirling brown, beautiful eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" Spark nodded at the question. College nodded as well, and the two continued to walk down the sidewalk. He hadn't noticed that they had stopped walking... "I went to Tokyo University when I was thirteen."

"Are you kidding me?" Spark asked, incredulous. "Whoa... College... that's... Why?"

College shrugged. "Because my father made me. I was a brilliant child, as he would always tell me. After I graduated, I traveled all around the globe. Most of the time, it was work, study, work, study. I barley had the chance to sight-see."

Spark frowned, feeling his pain. "I'm sorry."

College shook his head and waved it away with one hand. "Forget about it. What happened to you?"

"Me?"

"You've lost a bit of spark, Spark."

She smiled sadly, but sighed. "I won't go into details, but I fell in love for the first time and got my heart broken. Kind of turned me into a different person."

"I've noticed." College and Spark walked in silence for a few moments, until College couldn't really take it anymore. He was fond of silence, but he was not fond of silence with _her_. He suddenly, and uncharacteristically, took her mitten hand in his. "Can I tell you about what I _did_ manage to see in the countries I've been to?"

When he glanced at Spark, he noticed a bright red blush creeping onto her cheeks. She swallowed and nodded, a happy little flame igniting in her eyes. "I'd like that."


	25. Beautiful

Beautiful

"Hiwatari-kun, look!" Risa Harada exclaimed happily.

As she ran to the front of the boat, the hat nearly blew away from her head. Her hair twirled about in the wind, the sun making it shine. As she laughed with relief at seeing land, and gasped at the beach's wonder, the entire world seemed to stand still. Satoshi Hiwatari almost couldn't breathe. He was sure that everyone else was occupied with the same thing as she was, and no one paid the young woman much mind.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Risa asked as he walked over to her. Of course, she was looking at the island that their class had paid for and gone on vacation to.

"Yes... beautiful..." Satoshi replied absent-midedly. Only he was looking at something else... her.


	26. Rain

Rain

It wasn't raining. As a matter of fact, it was a gorgeous, sunny day... one of the best the town had had since winter. So why did it feel like it was raining?

Satoshi Hiwatari scowled, pondering the question. He wasn't sure why he was in a bad mood, but he just... was. Maybe because he realized that this was Daisuke and Riku's third year anniversary. For how long they had been going out anyway. Why would that bother him, though? He was never one to question himself, but today he was questioning himself frequently.

Why did he care about being with someone? Wasn't he just fine without a girl? If he was, then why did he wonder if he was attractive enough?

Satoshi's scowl deepened, and he shook his head. The area around him was empty, which was strange for the park, but he did not mind. He actually preferred to be alone.

_Are you positive about that?_

A quick, unusual pain came to the skin of his forehead, he shivered, taking a step back, and glaring at the person who had flicked him. Risa Harada was standing before him, the strangest of looks upon her face. Satoshi sighed, asking, "What is it, Harada-san?"

Wasn't the park empty just a moment ago?

Risa rolled her eyes. "Just checking to see if you were alive. You kind of looked dead from where I was standing..." She paused, looking up at the sky. "It should be raining."

Satoshi stared at her. "Why do you say that?"

The girl merely shrugged, a sad look clouding her gaze. "Because... it just feels like it should rain."

Satoshi inhaled deeply, but nodded. "Yes... it does."


	27. Encounters: Later On

Encounters: Later On

"How come you have blue hair?" Spark asked.

College, who had been taking a sip of his coffee, paused. "I'm not sure. I was just born with it."

Spark giggled. "That must have been fun."

College and Spark had decided to meet up every Tuesday for a cup of coffee and hot chocolate at the local diner. Why? Neither of them knew. They just enjoyed each others company, and felt sort of empty when they didn't bump into each other.

Spark inspected the male. He seemed weary, and a bit worn. Although, strangely enough, she was ok with that. It was just that... whenever she was with him, he would tell her something she was sure he had never told anyone else. When he was with her, his cold, blue eyes seemed just a bit warmer...

"When I was ten," College said, smiling the slightest bit. "And I went to get my hair cut, my father asked to at least try and dye my hair a dark brown. It worked for a few hours, but the next morning, my hair was right back to it's blue color."

"Dark brown?" Spark laughed lightly. "I can't even imagine." College shrugged. "I like your hair, though. It makes you unique."

* * *

On Friday nights, the two of them liked to watch movies. Whether it be at the theater or at one of their homes, they didn't mind. They had actually come accustomed to spending nights at each other's appartments.

"What's your real name?" College asked Spark one night. He had been thinking about it all throughout the week before, and he couldn't stand it. He tried to predict many names, but none of them sounded quite right. He looked at the young woman in his arms for an answer.

She yawned when she replied, "Risa Harada..." Her eyes were closed, and she was practically falling asleep.

College smiled. "Risa... I like that."

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi," Spark mumured as the movie ended. College turned the TV off, wondering why, of all times, she would use his real name. Perhaps she was just trying to get used to it. "What college are you going to?"

He blinked. "I don't have to go to college. I have a real job and I graduated early, remember?"

Spark giggled sleepily. "Ohhh. Right." She paused. "What about when I go?"

The two remained silent for a long time, not quite sure what to say. Finally, just before she drifted off to sleep, College leaned forward and whispered into Spark's ear, "I'll follow wherever you lead."

* * *

It was practically inevitable that he'd fall for her. He somehow knew he would ever since he was a little kid who knocked her over on the streets. Now Risa Harada was going to college, and Satoshi Hiwatari had to watch her off.

"Well..." she said, closing the trunk door of her car. She looked at him. "College isn't too terrible, is it?"

Satoshi shook his head, chuckling. "Not at all. I have no doubt that you'll do great."

Risa nodded, smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you... for everything."

Before either of them could blink, Satoshi had taken her into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Hey, come on... I'll still see you." He felt Risa nod against his shoulder.

"I'll call you every night, and visit over breaks..." He heard Risa sniff. She backed away and wiped her eyes. Smiling confidently, she took a deep breath. "I'll even call you tonight once I'm settled in." Satoshi nodded, telling her that he would like that. Just before she climbed into her car, Risa turned to Satoshi, raising on her tip-toes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Wait for me, ok?"

"Ok," Was all he was able to mutter as she climbed into the car, started it up, waved one last good-bye, and drove down the road.

* * *

Five years later, there is a small wedding in a local church. A reception is held at a large mansion, the home to the parents of the lucky bride. There are many people, laughing, chatting, taking sips of the punch. A red-headed male nudges his wife, who turns to look at the dance floor. She smiles and winks at her man, happy that her twin sister is having a good time.

Because before them stands a young woman in a white wedding dress, laughing and twirling around. A man stands close to her, muttering things in her ear. The woman is a girl who is known to the man as Spark. The man is a boy known to the woman as College. Their real names are Risa Harada and Satoshi Hiwatari, a newly married couple.

And to think... before they used to just crash into each other on the sidewalk.

It kind of makes one's hope rise, thinking that maybe someday, we'll have encounters such as this.


	28. Sick Risa

Sick Risa

_Damn allergies_, Risa Harada though to herself miserably. She sneezed, moaning and blowing her nose.

The phone rang, and she had to choice but to pick it up. After all, her parents were out for their anniversary, Riku was on a date with Daisuke, and the butlers were granted a day off. Lucky her. She was alone, in every sense possible.

Sneeze. "Hullo?"

"Harada-san?"

She blew her nose, which was difficult with a phone in her hand, but managed to do so, and threw the tissue away. "Iz Risa."

"You sound terrible." She recognized the monotone voice, and was confused for a moment.

"I got allergies," Risa said sullenly, her voice sounding odd. "Why did you call, Hiwatari?"

"I was supposed to come pick up the notes I let you borrow, but you haven't answered the door..."

Risa swore loudly, hanging up on her classmate. She jumped from the couch and ran down the hall to swing open the door. Satoshi stood, on his cell, and he frowned at her, having been startled.

"I am so sorry," Risa said before she sniffed. "I totally forgot."

"It's alright," Satoshi said slowly, giving her a look. "... Are you alone?"

Risa waved it away as she walked towards the kitchen. That's where she had left the notes last. She picked them up and handed them to Satoshi, who had invited himself in. "Sorry about that."

Satoshi took them, but paused. "Perhaps I should stay."

"Why would you wanna do that?" A rather large sneeze escaped her mouth, some spit spraying on her friend. She felt her face explode with heat, and turned to blow her nose with a tissue.

"Please," Satoshi said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "I'd like to make sure you're alright."

Risa sighed, exhausted. "I won't be much company, Hiwatari-kun."

The male nearly shrugged. "I don't mind. I'll make you some chicken noodle soup."


	29. Breaking a Curse

Breaking a Curse

Oh no... she was crying again. Why did he always have to make her cry?

"Harada?" Satoshi Hiwatari winced in pain and tried to turn his head to see her. "Harad-"

"Baka," came the choked voice of Risa Harada. She flicked his temple, so he would continue to look forward. "Don't move. I'm still bandaging your wings... and it's Risa."

Satoshi sighed. He hated making her cry.

Ever since she had found out about Krad (Daisuke had spilled everything), she would always come to the museums with a First Aid kit. At first he wondered why, but she found him after a battle and, without questioning him, began to tend to his wounds. It grew to the point where Dark would leave a note, Risa would see it on TV and grab her kit, then exit the house, not even bothering to look nice. She would go to the museums, crowded with reporters and policemen, not for Dark, but... for him. It was annoying as hell, really.

But it made him happy.

A sharp pain blinded him for a moment, and Satoshi swore. Risa gasped as he swatted at her hand with his non-broken arm and grimaced. There was an awkward moment of silence as the two sat in the empty park. Well... Risa had been standing behind him as he sat on a bench. Miles away, in the city, one could see search lights and hear the soft roar of a crowd.

"This needs to stop," Risa whispered quietly. Satoshi didn't know if she was just wondering out loud or if she speaking to him. He chose not to say anything as she finished his back and walked towards his front. She knelt onto her knees, took out a damp washcloth, and began gently cleaning the scratches on his face. Satoshi felt his temperature rise, uncomfortable with the fact that she was (and had become) so close. Both physically and emotionally.

The slight shimmer of a teardrop as it fell down her cheek caught Satoshi's attention. He wanted to reach out and wipe it away...

"Are you alright?" Risa asked, leaning back on her heels, looking him over once more. "Well... other than a twisted heel and a broken left arm..." When Satoshi nodded, so did Risa. "Come on. Time to get you home." She slung his right arm over her shoulders, grabbed her kit, and the two students began the walk to their houses.

* * *

Satoshi paused as they stood at the doorway of Risa's house. He insisted that he walk her home this time because last time, _she_ walked _him_ home, and it wasn't safe for a young lady to be out at this time of night. She stood in front of him, expectantly.

"Can you make it home?" Risa asked, concern filling her eyes.

The blue-eyed male nodded. "Yes... Harada-san-" He ignored her telling him to call her Risa. "-I wanted to thank you for taking care of me. For... always taking care of me."

Risa put her hands on her hips and sighed, a small, amused smile showing. "I only do it because I know you can't."

"Funny." Satoshi didn't really find it funny. "Well, thank you anyway. I am very grateful. Someday, I'll make it up to you." Risa suddenly became very quiet, and he saw her begin to twiddle her thumbs. Not a good sign.

"You can make it up to me by getting rid of your stupid curse," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She then added, "I won't be able to take care of you forever, you know."

Satoshi did not want to think of that day. In fact... that was one of his greatest fears, but he would never let her know that. He shook his head solemnly. "... The day my curse is broken will... will be the day you kiss me." Of course he meant that, seeing as how she was his Sacred Maiden (which was the one thing about him she didn't know), but he also meant for the statement to sound wild... as if something of that sort would never happen.

Risa must have taken him seriously. She blushed furiously, blinked... then kissed him. She just grabbed his shirt and yanked him forward, standing on tip-toe and planting her lips firmly onto his. He felt light-headed, but a shock of pain from his arm and a special, good kind of shiver running down his spine stopped him from passing out.

Before Satoshi could even comprehend what was happening, Risa had pulled back, her entire face a deep color of red. She then took a long breath, flicked him on the nose, and said, "Now go brake your god damn curse!"

With that, she slammed the door, leaving a bewildered Satoshi to just stand on her front porch.


	30. Snow Art

Snow Art

"Harada-san... what are you doing?"

Risa Harada looked up from her feet at her intruder. She smiled nonetheless and shrugged. "I saw Daisuke doing this once... as a form of art. I wanted to try. What are you doing here?"

"Walking," Satoshi Hiwatari replied. He inspected her work, as she continued to walk over the new, untouched snow in the circle area around the fountain.

"I could only manage to make a face," Risa told him, concentrating as she made footprints. "Because of the room... and it was my first time, so it looks horribly distorted..."

Satoshi felt his cheeks heat up despite the fact that it was snowing outside. He gave the young Harada a small smile. "That's ok. You can... sort of tell that it's my face..."

"If you squint and tilt your head to the side," Risa said, laughing at herself. "Otherwise it looks like a monkey..."

Satoshi didn't let her see him chuckle, but decided to ask her if she wanted some hot chocolate. She agreed, but only if he would help her next time she wanted to make a picture by stepping in the snow.


	31. Sweet or Sour Sixteen

Sweet or Sour Sixteen

"This is horrible!" Risa Harada wailed into the darkness of the night. "I mean... I know it's my birthday, and I'm turning sixteen, but still! The thing I'm missing is a first kiss! And I know all the guys are like 'oh, you haven't been kissed yet? good, you'll be a sweet sixteen-year-old', but I don't want to be a sweet sixteen-year-old! I know I sound so selfish, and I know I don't NEED a boyfriend to actually succeed in life, but I just want one so badly. I mean, it's been every girl's dream ever since they were little. It's just... what does a girl have to do to be kissed before she's sixteen? I mean... without being a whore in the process?"

The distressed young woman buried her face in her hands and sniffled. "I'm so sorry. I've probably made an idiot out of myself, and made you feel uncomfortable..."

The companion whom she had been talking to let out a long sigh. Why he had sat beside her through the outburst, she didn't know, but she was at least sort of glad that someone was listening to her, and it wasn't just poor little Risa Harada talking to the nighttime crickets.

"Harada-san," Satoshi Hiwatari finally said. "When were you born? As in, what time during the day?"

Risa pouted, lifting her face and sniffing. She wiped her eyes and replied, "At 9:03 PM." She checked her watch and shook her head. "I guess I'll go spend the last hour of my non-kissed fifteen-year-old life eating chocolate and feeling stupid for dumping all of this on you..."

She was about to apologize to Satoshi again, but he stopped her... with a kiss. She just felt a strong hand curl around he back of her head, playing with her long hair, and pulling her close to his lips. Risa gasped, shocked, but could do nothing as she felt Satoshi's other arm wrap around her waist, holding her so close, she thought she would melt into his body. She shut her eyes, relaxing and letting Satoshi take control. For a split second, Risa thought that he was going to make out with her on the bench in the park. Really. Although they were only sitting side by side, she could have sworn that she felt herself falling backwards.

But, alas, his kiss softened, and he pulled away, creating a small vortex that made Risa want to lean forward and continue kissing him. She resisted, however, and opened her eyes, staring at the blue-eyed wonder. He was looking at her forehead, a small, thoughtful frown on his face.

"I apologize," Satoshi said quietly, gently rubbing her skin with his thumb. "My glasses must have made a dent." Then he stood up, inhaled deeply, and said, "Well... goodnight." AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED.

"H-hey... w-wait a second!" Risa jumped to her feet and followed Satoshi as he walked away. "Y-you can't just-! I-! Th-that-!" Damn, why was she so flustered? "H-Hiwatari! I thought you hated-"

"Hate is such a strong word," Satoshi interrupted her. "True, I find you annoying from time to time, but I have to be truthful. From the moment I met you, I found you to be the sweetest person I had ever met." He paused, glancing back at her with an amused smirk. "Someone had to sour you up."


	32. Acceptance

Acceptance

He shouldn't have told her that. Hell, he shouldn't have done and/or said ANY of that. He should have run away, taken a train ticket to Tokyo, then taken a plane to the States, and continue to run away to Canada. He should have done anything BUT what he had just done. Satoshi Hiwatari stood, waiting for a response, his eyes closed and his heart racing.

They had stayed after school, stuck on cleaning duty. He had offered to walk her home. It was a day just like every other. The two students talking about random, yet somehow meaningful things during their chores, and continuing their discussion on the way home. Satoshi and her had been doing this for the past few months. He had never expected anything to come from it. Yes, he would hope, and a few times he had dreamed, but he never actually thought...

He was so stupid. As soon as she pulled back, he had spilled everything. He told her of Krad, and of his curse, his adoption, his job. He told her about Dark, about Daisuke, and about Riku being his Sacred Maiden. He didn't tell her that she was HIS Sacred Maiden, but he told her so many other things... He didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted her to understand why he was so distant, and why he was such a bad person to be with. He listed off his bad personality traits on his fingers, hoping that she would understand that she should be with someone, ANYONE, but him.

He _really_ shouldn't have told her that.

"Is that it?" Risa Harada whispered.

Satoshi scowled and waited for her to slap him. "Yes..."

"Ok." A slap never came. Instead, he felt her tug on his hand, trying to get him to walk. "Come on. It's going to get dark soon."

Satoshi's eyes shot open. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah, I heard all of it."

He blinked, confused. "What-? How can you-? Why-?"

Risa then gave him a look he had never seen her give anyone... even Dark. "I didn't kiss you for no reason." She then stood on tiptoe and planted her sweet lips on his bright red cheek. Leaning back, she smiled at him. "... I love you."

Satoshi looked at her, his purpose, his Sacred Maiden, for the first time understanding what Risa was telling him. She accepted him for what and who he was. Simple as that.

------------------------------

**A/N:** Was that OOC? I can't really tell... I switch on and off...


	33. Stuck

Stuck

"Well... this is not a good thing."

Two students stood in the middle of a large, black and white tiled floor, unable to move anywhere but their little... square.

"Hiwatari-kun..." Risa Harada said slowly. "I think next time, we should mop from the far wall to the door..."

"Most likely," Satoshi Hiwatari replied. He sighed and shrugged, sitting down carefully. "I suppose we have nothing to do but wait until the floor dries..."

Risa laughed and sat down as well. "We're pretty dumb, huh Hiwatari-kun?" Their first time cleaning up the art room after school and they mopped themselves into a trap. Satoshi gave her a look, not too terribly surprised that she would find this situation humorous. She merely smiled at him, then pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket.

Satoshi rose an eyebrow. "Tarot cards?"

"No!" Risa said defensively. "_Regular_ cards." She began shuffling the deck, then glanced at him. "Want to play War?"

"... Sure."


	34. Pictures

Pictures

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun, check it out!" Risa Harada said to the young male who was walking down the halls next to her. She pointed at a large bulletin that was hanging on the wall. Pictures were set in a collage all over it, and there were big, black letters that spelled out, FIELD TRIPS '05. "Pictures from last year's class trips!"

"Hm." Satoshi Hiwatari followed the brunette to the board, and the two, along with many others, gazed at the photos.

"That's when we did-"

"Oh, I can't believe you talked me into-"

"That was so funny!"

"Remember that one time-?"

Students around them buzzed and laughed at memories. Daisuke Niwa, a friend of Satoshi's, was at the board as well.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun, check this out," he said, beckoning the blue-eyed teen. Satoshi, curious, came closer to the board and looked at the photo Daisuke had been talking about. "Takeshi must have taken it when we went to the beach."

Satoshi felt his face burn as the redhead smiled slyly at him. The picture was of him and Risa, standing side by side on a balcony, watching the sun set. Clenching a fist, Satoshi felt the anger rise. He was going to murder that black-haired idiot...

"I remember that," Risa said smiling softly. She took Satoshi's hand and kissed him gently on the lips. Satoshi's anger disappeared instantly. "Don't you?"

He gave her a smile and nodded, wrapping his arms around her torso as she went back to looking at the pictures. "I wouldn't ever forget."


	35. Cards

Cards

"Blitz?"

Silence.

"Scum?"

The shaking of a head.

"Hearts? Rummy? Egyptian rat screw? Spit?"

"... Umm..."

"Not even spit!" Risa Harada let out a dramatic sigh. "Geez, Hiwatari-kun! What kind of rock have you been living under?"

Satoshi Hiwatari shrugged, taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the front of his shirt. "I was never a master at card games."

"You don't know how to play anything but War." Risa shook her head. "Man... now what are we supposed to do? We came to the library to work on a project we already finished. Now we're stuck in a storm, unable to do anything until the weather watch goes down at ten PM."

Satoshi sighed, placing his glasses in their rightful place. "Why don't you just teach me?" Risa stared at him. "What?"

She beamed. "This is my first time teaching YOU anything! It's always the other way around. This should be fun!"

Satoshi had to shake his head and hide a smile as she dealt out the cards. Risa was amazed way too easily. Perhaps that was why he loved playing cards with her so much.


	36. Luck

Luck

"Hey! Wait up! Mr. Cat, come back!"

Satoshi Hiwatari frowned, puzzled at who would be out at this hour of the night. Looking for a cat nonetheless. As he turned to see who the distressed young lady was, he came face to face with a ball of black fur. Startled, he let out a yelp and fell to the ground. He groaned at the pain and glared at the small, black cat that was perched upon his chest.

_Great_, He thought to himself. _Having a black cat jump on me. And today's Friday the thirteenth. I suppose I'll just have bad luck for the next several years..._

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

Satoshi nodded and sat up, causing the cat to scramble, but still land in his lap. "I'm fine." He took a look at the girl kneeling before him. "Harada-san? This cat is... yours?"

Risa Harada smiled sheepishly. "Sort of. I was walking and he just came up to me. I was on my way to take him to the vet."

"The vet is probably closed," Satoshi said. He looked at the cat, then at the collar. Attached to the cat's tag was a folded up piece of paper. It read:

**Please take care of me.**

"Oh! This cat was probably abandoned!" Risa exclaimed. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest. "Hiwatari-kun, we have to take care of it!"

Satoshi just stared at her. What was with the 'we'? Then again... he couldn't just leave Risa Harada to take care of a cat by herself... or walk home alone in the dark. He finally caved and nodded with a sigh. "Fine." Risa squealed with delight. "But just until he's settled. That means rabies shots, a new tag that has your address, and a vet check up."

"Look," she said, pointing at the cat's tag. "His name is Lucky."

"Hm. That's ironic."

"I like it!" Risa said as the two students stood and brushed themselves off. "The name makes sense."

"Harada-san..." Satoshi said incredulously. "This is Friday the thirteenth, and a black cat has just appeared in front of us. His name is Lucky... and that makes sense to you?"

The girl just stuck out her tongue at him, stroking the cat in her arms lovingly. "Of course it does. Only luck would give me such a gift. Now I have an escort, a protector, and a soon-to-be friend."

"It's a cat, Harada-san."

Risa rolled her eyes as they walked home. "I was talking about you."


	37. Diner Talk: Coincidence

Diner Talk: Coincidence

"You sure come here often, huh?"

Satoshi Hiwatari, Chief Commander of the local police force, looked up from his newspaper at the young woman standing before him, behind the bar. It was true that he came to the local diner every day. He couldn't really have a day WITHOUT the diner. Every morning, he'd pick up his coffee there before going to work. Every night, he'd come and get a drink or maybe a snack. Sometimes, when he felt lazy, he'd eat lunch there as well. Then, on really bad days, he'd come in really late at night and order a piece of chocolate cake.

He gave her a quizzical look. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

She just shook her head, giggling. "No. Well... maybe. I work here a lot. In fact... whenever I work here, I always see you!"

_That's why she looked so familiar..._ Satoshi shrugged. "Well, that's a coincidence."

The girl, after receiving an order, let out a thoughtful 'hm' from the back of her throat. It almost sounded like singing. As she took plates that a cook handed her, she looked at Satoshi. "I actually don't believe in coincidences." She then put on a smile again. "Enjoy your coffee!"


	38. Sick Satoshi

Sick Satoshi

This would be the third time she had knocked on Satoshi Hiwatari's apartment door. Ever since he had helped her when she was sick, she awaited the day for her to repay him. It had come to winter, a dreary season, but full of beautiful snow. Finally, Satoshi had stayed out too late, doing his job no doubt, and caught a cold. By the time he had called little miss Risa Harada, however, he was in _bad_ shape.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked into the door. "Hello! Anyone home?" Curious, she turned the doorknob, and was shocked to find it unlocked. Slowly, she creaked open the door, asking in a softer voice, "Hello?"

A soft, blue-ish light was coming from down the hall, and she decided to follow it. The television set was on, some sort of commercial playing, and on the couch sat the person she was looking for. She scowled and walked over to him, then proceeded to hit him on the back of the head.

"Way to answer the door like a gentleman!" She scolded.

Satoshi looked up at her, blinking slowly. "Risa?" Him saying her first name made the hair stand on the back of her neck. "Wha--how did you get in?" She couldn't help but notice that his words were slurred and he talked annoyingly slow.

"The door was open, baka." It was then that she caught sight of the Robitussin bottle in his hand. She gave him a look that probably made poor Satoshi feel stupid. "Hiwatari... how much medicine did you take?"

Satoshi glanced lazily at the bottle in his hand. He shrugged, shaking his head, and set it down on a nearby mini-table. "Pshh... only a sip..."

Risa blinked. "Are you _drunk_?"

Satoshi laughed, then hiccuped. "Uhhhhh..." He shook his head, pouting. "Nah..."

Oh great. THE Satoshi Hiwatari had gotten sick, and what was his solution? Becoming ripped on Robitussin.

Risa almost laughed, but shook her head, partially amazed at his stupidity. She took the empty bottle and threw it into the trash, then grabbed a blanket from the closet. As she ordered her companion to lie down, she draped the blanket over his body. Satoshi took the glasses from his face and she took them from his wobbly hand. There was nothing else she could do but sit and ask what else he needed.

"Am I gunna make it?" He asked squinting at her.

Risa giggled. "You'll be fine. You'll have a hangover, but that should wear off once you take Advil."

Satoshi nodded against his pillow. Drunkenly, he reached out a hand to gently stroke her cheek. "Thankssss... I appreciate it."

That was when he passed out leaving Risa to blush madly and stare at him.


	39. Fortunes

Fortunes

Satoshi Hiwatari was not surprised. It was Halloween, and there was to be a celebration festival in the town square come nighttime. Their class was in charge of one activity to do. Well... it was nighttime, and there were hundreds of booths lining the sidewalks. Only one caught his attention.

"Come! Have your fortune told!" One of his fellow students beckoned the crowd.

Satoshi approached the booth, making sure to check before he crossed to the other side of the street. He looked at the student. "Seahera... what are you doing?"

"It's our booth, Hiwatari!" Takeshi Seahera replied with a grin. "Don't you remember?" At the look on Satoshi's face, Takeshi assumed he didn't. "The younger Harada suggested it when Sensei asked for ideas. We all voted unanimously. You must have been absent that day."

"Why didn't I hear about it before now?"

Takeshi just shrugged. "Risa's been working her ass off. Behind the scenes, keeping it a secret to the public, organizing and preparing this whole setup. She probably forgot to tell you..."

With a scowl, Satoshi asked, "Where is she?" Takeshi pointed to the tent behind him, telling him that Risa was playing with her Tarot Cards. Satoshi thanked him and went inside. He was impressed.

The entire tent was purple, and filled with posters, pillows, pictures of moons and stars, even glow-in-the-dark planets hanging above his head. There must have been dry ice or a fog machine, because there was indeed a mist at his feet. In the middle of it all sat little Risa Harada, her back to him, muttering things as she fiddled with her cards. Satoshi almost chuckled at her black robe (full of white, sparkling stars) and the turban that sat upon her head.

"It looks nice," he voiced out, startling the girl.

"UWAH!" Spinning around and dropping her cards, she faced him. After recognizing his face, she exhaled, relaxing. "Oh. Hi, Hiwatari-kun."

"You did a very good job," Satoshi said, walking over and helping Risa pick up her cards.

"Thanks." She didn't sound very cheerful. Now that he thought of it, she was acting different as well. She avoided eye contact, and her cheeks were a bright color pink. "So... um... what brings you here?"

"I saw Seahera at the booth," Satoshi explained. "I was confused when I learned that this booth was our class's."

Risa shuffled her cards, suddenly very interested in them. "Sorry... I must have forgotten to tell you..."

"I understand that you've been very busy with this," he started slowly. He then sat down in a chair, opposite from hers. "Just from the looks of it, I can tell you've devoted half of your life to this. The decorations, the costume-" Risa's blush depended at this. "-the booth in itself... it's very, very impressive. I've never seen anything like it." He paused. "But... through all of that, I truly don't believe that you simply 'forgot' to tell me."

Risa slumped down into her chair, ashamed. "No..."

"Why not?"

"... I was embarrassed... I mean, how many times have I talked about, or fussed about, or used tarot cards? People get so annoyed by it, and I feel really embarrassed when others tell me that I overdo something. I don't know... I just... I thought you'd laugh or something..."

Such honesty. "I wouldn't laugh." When Risa glared at him, he shrugged. "I really wouldn't."

Risa smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Harada-san... this is certainly too amazing to laugh at." It was amusing how many times Risa blushed in a day. As her smile slowly grew, she inhaled and winked at him.

"So, do you want your fortune told?" She stuck out her tongue at him, happier than ever.

Satoshi couldn't help but smile. "Sure."


	40. Diner Talk: The Lingo

Diner Talk: The Lingo

The diner was unusually busy for a Monday morning. As Satoshi sipped his coffee, he watched the waitresses bustle about, some stopping for a moment to say hello. He was sitting at the counter, as usual, nodding his head to the cooks and such. A certain flash of brown hair kept grabbing his attention.

"I need Adam and Eve on a raft, wreck 'em, and a three-piece biddy board!" The sweet voice sounded through the kitchen. The young waitress who had talked to him the other day saw him while exiting the swinging double doors. As she balanced a plate of drinks, she smiled. "Hey! How's it going?"

It was a normal question that people asked and didn't expect to get a response to. Just a simple hello... but it made him smile a little. Well... he was mostly amused at the language she was using.

As she returned and grabbed another heavy plate, this time full of food, she shouted, "Hey, Al! Can I get a Checkerboard, no axle grease, and a Joe for table five?"

"What are you saying?" Satoshi felt the need to ask her such a question.

She glanced at him like he was stupid. "Waffle, no butter, and a coffee." He was stunned., and she merely laughed. "You should brush up on your diner lingo."

"Erl, I need a Dough well done with a Cow to cover!" Another waitress called into the kitchen.

The young waitress saw Satoshi's bewildered expression and clarified, "That's buttered toast."

"Isn't it much easier to say 'buttered toast'?" He asked, confused.

The girl beamed, nodding. "Yeah, but we here at the diner like to be old school. Plus, it's fun to try different things, don't you think?"

---

**Adam and Eve on a Raft**: Two poached eggs on toast (and _Wreck 'em_: Scrambled eggs)

**Biddy Board**: French toast


	41. Silence

Silence

Satoshi Hiwatari sat on a bench in the park, glaring at his hands. They were placed together in a tight, firm grip, as if Satoshi was trying to control his anger. He lifted his head to glare at the sky, cursing Mother Nature. Why, WHY was it always sunny when he felt it shouldn't be?

"Hey." He lowered his head to glare at the girl standing in front of him. "You know that staring at the sun is bad for your eyes, right?"

He sighed, then continued to direct his attention to his hands. "Hello, Harada-san."

Risa Harada sat down beside him and touched his shoulder, concerned. "What's up?"

_I just lost an old comrade in the police force, receiving a new one that gives me attitude merely because I'm younger than him. Not like it hasn't happened before, but it still makes me very angry. Especially when he makes fun of me for having a picture of you, Daisuke, Riku and me on my desk. You know, the one where we were on a field trip, and Takeshi took the photo when I was in a bad mood? Then you came up to me and asked if I was alright... like you're doing now. You cared about me... and it made me feel special, so I kept the picture. Only to have my partner discourage me by telling me to give up friends, because I'll only lose them in the end, due to my job..._

"Nothing," he lied. When she was the one glaring at him, he softened. "I don't want to talk about it. Thank you, though. It's very kind of you to care."

Risa nodded and sat back, just remaining in content silence. Before Satoshi could ask, she told him, "Sometimes, being quiet can say an awful lot, don't you agree?"

It was the first time he had ever fully agreed with anything.


	42. Feeling

Feeling

The entire feeling was amazing. It was as if she was on fire. Starting silently, kindling, down at her feet, then spreading throughout her legs, her arms, her chest, and finally her cheeks. She shut her dark brown eyes, praying that her heart wouldn't explode.

Such a sweet, sweet feeling. Her first real kiss.

It was so sudden. He just... leaned forward and before she knew what was going on, she wrapped in this other cosmos. She finally had to move to breathe, and hopefully not burst as he kissed her cheek, her neck, her hair...

Her companion slowly pulled back, watching for her reaction. His abnormally-colored hair fell over his deep blue eyes, and he reached out his hand to caress her cheek. So soft... so warm. Warm hands, warm heart, she supposed.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled gruffly, a slight shade of red running across his cheeks. "I normally don't-"

She cut him off by pressing her lips to his. As his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her immensely closer, she clung to his shoulders for support. This time, the fire inside her body roared, lasting much, much longer.

"Don't be," she whispered in his ear, embracing him in a hug. She buried her face into the crook of his neck, and the two students breathed, savoring the moment.

After all... When else would Risa Harada stand in shock over Satoshi Hiwatari making the first move?


	43. Diner Talk: For Fun

Diner Talk: For Fun

"Hey, Risa, I need my hot balls loaded, ok?"

"You're so gross."

Satoshi walked into the diner one beautiful afternoon and was more than surprised at what he heard. He took his seat, next to the man who had been talking previously, and looked at the young waitress. She saw him and was overcome with relief.

"Thank you, Lord! He's sexually harassing me," she told him.

Satoshi glanced at the man sitting next to him, and he put his hands up. He looked about mid-forties, with a slight, scruffy beard growing. "Am not! I just want my hot balls loaded, like every other man out there."

"Oh, EWW."

"Oh, and can I dive into a hot blonde in the sand, Risa?"

The waitress glared at him, on the verge of smacking him. "Why did you have to take the day off, Al? All you were going to do was torture me!"

The man, or one of the cooks that Satoshi recognized, laughed. "Because it's fun. Oh, hey!" He called just before the girl went behind the doors. "Can you put legs on it? Because I _need_ some good legs..."

She paused. "You... are such... a PITA!"

As she went to prepare to food and completely avoided eye contact with him, Satoshi found himself thoroughly amused. He looked at Al, impressed. The man just shrugged. "I would have asked for her to throw it all in the mud, but that's not good for my hot balls."

"_AL_!"

---

**PITA** (_Pain In The Ass_): a difficult customer

**Hot Balls** - Matzoh ball soup

**Hot blonde in sand** - cup of coffee with cream and sugar

**Loaded**: a full dinner e.g. _"One bird, loaded"_ is a chicken dinner

**Put legs on it**: prepare the food for take-out or "to go."

**Throw it in the mud**: Add chocolate syrup


	44. Fights

Fights

The sun was beginning to set as Satoshi Hiwatari walked out of the school. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, still angry from the day's events.

"Satoshi Hiwatari!" Before the blue-eyed male could blink, he found himself face to face with a young woman. The same young woman he had been protecting earlier. "What the _hell_ were you thinking!"

"Hello, Harada-san," Satoshi said, straightening his posture. "How are you?"

"Don't you even change the subject!" Risa Harada nearly yelled at him. She pointed her finger at him, causing Satoshi to go cross-eyed. "What happened today?"

Uncomfortable, Satoshi shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "... There was a little fight-"

"A little?" Risa asked, not convinced. "Hiwatari, you had detention today!" When Satoshi remained silent, she scowled. "What on earth could you have been fighting about? And what was so insulting as to make YOU, Satoshi Hiwatari, throw the first punch?"

A sickening bulb of hatred burned in his stomach, and Satoshi had to look away. "... He called you a whore, Harada-san."

This left her stumped. "Huh?"

He paused before continuing. Why had he told her? "He was calling you inappropriate names." He sighed. "I promise it won't happen again. I just couldn't let him say those things about you..."

The two students were stuck in a long, awkward silence. Finally, Satoshi cleared his throat, excusing himself and beginning his walk home. He would have to finish his homework and get enough of his police work done so he would not be behind after tomorrow's detention.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun!" Risa called out to him, then jogged a bit as he waited for her. Stopping by his side, she gave him a small smile. "... Did you win?"

Satoshi could feel the smile tugging at his lips when he shrugged one shoulder and half nodded. "I suppose. The other student received a suspension."

Risa giggled, causing his bad mood to disappear. "My hero."

Satoshi's punishment was another week of detention, and assisting Risa Harada with her homework. Even though he and Risa would end up watching a movie on the couch. However, Satoshi didn't mind the detentions either. If getting into a fist fight at school meant having Risa walk home with him, Satoshi would fight someone every day.


	45. Staying Close

Staying Close

"Isn't this day just GREAT!" Daisuke Niwa burst, leaping into the air and laughing in the sunlight.

Riku Harada giggled as he landed on the porch and pulled her closer to him. "Daisuke! My parents will see..."

Daisuke blushed, but nuzzled her cheek. "Sorry..."

Satoshi Hiwatari sighed, leaning his back against the gate, a bit uncomfortable at the PDA. Another day, another date, another third wheel outgoing. When he had told Daisuke that he would be his friend and have his back during the rough times, this was not what he had expected.

"Oi, Hiwatari! Don't look so grim!" Daisuke waved at him from the front door of the Harada mansion. He then paused as Riku told him something. "Eh? Yeah, that's ok. Hey, Hiwatari! Is it ok if Risa-chan comes with us?"

This made Satoshi look up, spotting the blushing girl who was already walking towards him. She gave him a small smile when she approached. "Hi, Hiwatari-kun. Sorry, but my mom told me that I couldn't miss a beautiful day like today."

He decided to shrug at this. "It would be a shame for you to miss."

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Daisuke was thrilled at spending another blissful afternoon with his beloved, and it showed as the two of them ran out onto the street, eager to reach their destination. Satoshi let out another sigh, and Risa laughed.

"Wow, now I understand why Daisuke wanted me to go," she said. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she merely stuck out her tongue. "I wouldn't want to be the third wheel on dates like these as well, Hiwatari-kun."

For the first time that day, Satoshi let out a smile. He coughed, though, making it go away. "I suppose. We'll just have to deal with it."

"Right!" Risa said, determined. She grinned at him. "Single people like us need to stick together!"


	46. Diner Talk: Introducing One Another

Diner Talk: Introducing One Another

The sun was setting when Satoshi sat down at the counter, sipping some hot chocolate. He preferred not to be up all night and decided hot chocolate was therefor a better choice than coffee. As he sipped his drink, he couldn't help but noticing the young waitress from the corner of his eye. She chatted with the locals and gave them their food, an enchanting smile on her face the entire time.

"What's your name?" Satoshi asked when she gave him her normal smile while passing by. She stopped, a bit surprised.

"Risa," she replied. "Risa Harada." She then laughed at herself. "I'm sorry... I don't know why I'm so surprised. I thought you knew it because Erl kept saying my name..."

"That was Al."

She waved it away, a small blush creeping to her cheeks. "Erl, Al, same thing!"

Satoshi nodded. For some strange reason, he was unable to stop smiling. He held out his hand for her to shake and introduced himself. She took it, babbling about something... but Satoshi wasn't paying attention. He was just looking at her small hand.

_Soft... and delicate..._ He thought for a moment that his grip would crush it...

Whatever Risa had just told him, he ignored it. "Commander Hiwatari, but I really prefer that you don't use commander. It's nice to meet you, Harada-san."

"It's Risa," she said absent-mindedly. "And it's nice to meet you too, Hiwatari-kun!"


	47. Lessons

Lessons

"Psst, Risa-chan! Risa! You have to see this!"

The teacher hadn't noticed the three girls whispering in the back of the room, but Satoshi Hiwatari was trained to listen closely. He focused in on the reflection of Risa Harada in the window of the classroom.

"What is it?" Risa asked quietly, partially annoyed. With a slight turn of her head, she spotted a note in her classmate's hand and took it. Satoshi watched her read the note, a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks. She turned to Ritsuko, the friend who had passed the piece of paper. "So?"

"What do you mean _so_?" Ritsuko hissed. "Are you going to accept?" Both girls glanced to a particular boy who sat across the room. He flipped his semi-long blonde hair and winked at Risa, who scowled and quickly turned back to her friend.

"Of course not!"

"What!" The other girl shushed Ritsuko, and she was forced to lower her voice. "Risa-chan, are you crazy? The most popular kid in school just asked you out!"

"Via note," Risa said disapprovingly.

"Risa-chan," the other girl whispered. "You've been talking about getting a popular guy to surpass your sister for years. Here's your chance... and you're going to pass it up?"

"Did it ever occur to you both that people change?" Risa whispered back defensively. "Not only is Satsuki-san obsessed with himself, but he brags about scoring with each of his many girlfriends. I _won't_ be another trophy for him to display." This managed to shock the two girls AND Satoshi. "If I'm going to date someone, I want him to be genuine; a guy who cares about MY comfort zone."

"I don't get you, Risa-chan," Ritsuko said, defeated. "A few months ago, you would have _died_ to go out with Satsuki."

Satoshi stared in awe as Risa sighed and turned back to her work. "Like I said before, things change, Ritsuko-chan."

The two girls rolled their eyes and talked in hushed tones. Satoshi only managed to catch one other question. "If not him, then who?"

Risa must've heard this too, because she blushed... and glanced at him.

"Hiwatari-san!" Satoshi snapped to attention. "Will you please focus?"

"Yes, Sensei," he replied. He felt his cheeks heat up not because the class was snickering at him, but because from the corner of his eye, he could still see Risa staring at him. She smiled a small smile, then silently resumed her work.

Despite the fact that the class bore on slowly, Satoshi stayed alert. He wasn't paying attention to Sensei, but to the lesson that a certain young brunette was teaching him: Maturity.


	48. Phone Call

Phone Call

The newest, most up-to-date cell phone was set to ring by vibrating. That way, no one would wake up if the police squad called him in the middle of the night. He shouldn't have been so surprised, really, when he felt the phone going off under his pillow. Satoshi Hiwatari awoke at the strange feeling, checked the clock, and let out a groan of discontent. He reached under the cushion and answered the phone, wondering what the hell could have happened at 7:30 on a Saturday morning.

"What is it?"

"Hiwatari-kun?" The different, hesitant voice made Satoshi snap to attention. "I'm really sorry. I knew I shouldn't have called. It's way to early to be doing such a foolish thing on a Saturday. I-"

"Harada-san," Satoshi interrupted her, almost amused. "It's alright. What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Risa Harada was caught off guard. "What would make you think that something's wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"You do know that it's half past seven on a Saturday morning," Satoshi half asked, half stated. There was a pause on the line, and Satoshi sat up in bed, letting out a long, audible sigh. "Harada-san, I don't mind you calling. I'm merely concerned."

A beat. "Well, that's a first." He heard her gasp at the insult, but Satoshi had to grin. "Oh, that was horrible of me to say! I'll just hang up now."

"Hold on." She held, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do next. "Could you... just tell me why you called?"

He heard her sigh, and he could practically picture her blushing. It would be cute to see. "I woke up over two and a half hours ago. I couldn't go back to sleep."

"So you called me?"

"I know. Stupid, isn't it?"

"Not entirely. What do you want to talk about?"

"Huh?"

"If you can't sleep, I'll just talk to you for a while until you're tired," he explained. "It won't be difficult seeing as how I can be very boring."

At last, she relaxed and let out a giggle. "That's not true... but..." He pictured Risa standing there, twiddling her thumbs in nervous anticipation. "Could you? Stay on the phone, I mean?"

He scooted back until he was resting against his headboard. "Yes." There was such a content, relieved feeling that Satoshi could see Risa grinning. He was seeing a lot of her lately... "I'll stay with you."


	49. Halloween

Halloween

There was nothing wrong with Satoshi Hiwatari's attire. He actually really liked it. He wore black everything, equipped with a long, black coat, and a pair of black sunglasses. He felt like he was in The Matrix, but he didn't mind. He looked rather handsome. BUT... there was a problem with Risa Harada's outfit.

Short, one piece red dress with thin straps. It barely went below her knee cap, and had slits along her torso area. She wore devil horns over her head and was currently leaning on her red trident. Bored, she began to twirl the pointed tail that was attached to her dress. She was more than beautiful.

Blushing furiously, Satoshi turned away as Risa called to her sister. "Riku! We're going to be late for the party!"

Daisuke, who was dressed in a magician's outfit, checked his pocket watch. He fiddled with all the gadgets in his jacket, placing his monocle at his left eye. Finally, Riku Harada came stumbling down the stairs, fiddling with the halo that accompanied her angel outfit. She smiled sheepishly and apologized, while Daisuke only turned a dark shade of red, told her not to worry, then shyly took her hand and the two walked out the door to the car.

Satoshi and Risa exchanged looks, nearly bursting into laughter.

"Finally! You guys came!" Takeshi greeted the four of them when they arrived at his house. He looked at Risa a certain way that made Satoshi clench his fists. "Did you take forever getting dressed again?"

"Hey!" Risa scowled. "That was actually Riku this time!"

"My, my, that's surprising," he said, not really taking his eyes off of her.

The lights were down low, and the music on the stereo was quite loud, but it wasn't horrible. People were laughing and drinking punch, and dancing. All the costumes were amazing. Time passed.

"Are you alright?" Risa asked as she approached Satoshi, who had been sitting in a chair for the duration of the party. Satoshi shrugged, and Risa glanced over her shoulder at the dance floor. She looked at him again and held out a hand. "It's the last one. Dance with me?"

He could never refuse her. As he placed his hands on her waist, she tugged on his tie. He looked down at her.

"Come on. What's wrong?"

Satoshi shrugged again. "I don't mean to be such a burden."

Risa paused. "It's ok if you don't like Halloween, Hiwatari-kun. I just thought you'd have fun at the party..."

"I don't hate the holiday. On the contrary, I enjoy spending any type of holiday with you." He stopped for a moment, taking off his coat and placing it over Risa's shoulders. She was confused, but he just took her in his arms again and leaned close to her ear. "I simply don't like it when other men stare at you."

She was silent for a moment, blushing furiously. When she managed to control her beating heart, she relaxed, then kissed his cheek. "Well, aren't you just a gentleman?"

He smiled. "I try."


	50. Confusion

Confusion

Satoshi Hiwatari confused her. Every other person in the town told her that Satoshi was mean. That he was cold and ignorant and distant. Yet Risa Harada had had several experiences that proved otherwise.

For example, whenever he would bump into her in the halls and knock her over, he'd always lend a hand. That wasn't mean. Or that time when she was saved from falling off of a roof (she didn't want to talk about it), she remembered being held by warm arms, and a warm chest, and feeling anything but cold. And another time, Hiwatari had asked her (yes, HE asked HER) for help on "feminine studies".

She just didn't get it. Even now, as she sat in her classroom, she noticed Hiwatari looking at her from the corner of her eye. It was as if he was absorbing every movement, eyes growing softer at anything she did. She finally sighed and turned to him.

"What?" she snapped.

As a response, Satoshi reached out and pulled a small, white ball of fuzz from her hair. She gasped and recoiled at the touch, but Satoshi just gave her a small smile, then resumed his work. The emotionless expression coming once again to his face.

Risa blinked. Flustered, she returned to her work. She didn't get it.

She just didn't get it.


	51. Birthday Gifts

Birthday Gift

There were many things that Satoshi Hiwatari didn't understand about Risa Harada. He wasn't about to start listing them, because he was positive that such a task would be tedious and a waste of time. The only thing he was concerned about at the moment in time was her... standing in front of him... with a cupcake in her hands.

"Happy birthday, Hiwatari-kun!" she said cheerfully, despite the fact that it was half past seven in the morning.

"... It's not my birthday, Harada-san," he told her, confused.

She shrugged. "Yeah, but you never told me when your real birthday was, so I just used the day I met you." She set the cupcake down on his desk and smiled at him. "If you don't want to eat it, I can understand... but Riku's been teaching me, and I made them early this morning, and she tried one and said it was good. Of course, I don't know if she was saying that so my feelings wouldn't get hurt..."

How was he supposed to respond to that? He couldn't think of anything. Risa merely sat back down in her seat, and class began ten minutes later. Satoshi must have spent the entire period just looking at the chocolate cupcake.

_Why would that? Does she really care that much? Am I supposed to care about her birthday as much? Should I eat it, or pretend I ate it?_

Finally, at the end of the class, Satoshi crumpled up the empty cupcake wrapper in his hand, his stomach feeling warm for some odd reason that he was sure was not only due to the cupcake. He walked by Risa on his way out the door and smiled. Genuinely smiled. He wasn't paying attention to the girls swooning over him, just to Risa.

"Thank you," he said, truly meaning it. "Your culinary art skills have improved greatly."

With that, he left, leaving a bunch of homicidal fangirls and a blushing Risa in his wake.


	52. Diner Talk: Picking Up on the Lingo

Diner Talk: Picking Up the Lingo

Eleven-o-clock on a Thursday night in October, and Satoshi Hiwatari came trudging into the diner. He sat down and let out a large sigh, happy to be off of his feet.

_I'm too damn young for this_, He thought to himself.

"Rough day, tough guy?" He looked over to see the young waitress yet again, giving him a sympathetic look. Satoshi nodded and straightened in his seat. She let out a 'hmph'. "I know those days. They suck, don't they?"

He couldn't help but smile a bit and nod. "Yes... they do."

"Something bad happen or was it just busy?" Interesting... she was actually concerned for him.

"Busy would be an understatement."

"Ouch. Can I get you anything? Need your Java?"

He sighed, relieved. "Java would be nice." Satoshi then paused. "No, no. Never mind. Just some boiled leaves and a piece of Georgia pie with a hat on it. Thanks." Risa wouldn't stop staring at him, and he rolled his eyes. "Well, I've been coming here long enough..."

She beamed. "Just sort of 'picked it up', huh?"

---

**Boiled Leaves**: Tea

**Georgia Pie**: Peach pie

**Put a Hat on It**: add ice cream


	53. A White Feather

A White Feather

She could not believe she had been so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! She could not believe that she had lost her white feather. Why it bothered her so much, she didn't know. It had been forever since she had seen it as well. She only really remembered it when Sensei had told the class to do a writing prompt about an object in their house that had significant value to them. At first, she thought about her clothes, or perhaps a necklace that her grandmother had given her. Then she thought about the white feather.

_It doesn't have to be big_, Sensei had said. _Just something that changed you in one way or another._

Instantly, Risa Harada was taken back to that night on a rooftop of a museum, looking down into the darkness and feeling a strong hand grab hold of her arm. She remembered the warmth and how she felt when she awoke to find a coat draped over her body... and she saw a white feather drift to the ground...

She had looked everywhere for it when she came home. The first place was in the back of her closet, where the old, torn jacket was well hidden and covered with a bit of dust. Guilt struck her heart as she tenderly picked it up and stroked the dust away. She had been so wrapped up with Dark lately that she had almost completely forgotten...

"Mou!" Risa scoffed as she searched through her room. "If it's not in the coat and it's not in my backpack, the where the _hell_ did I put it!" She felt tears well up in her eyes and she paused, heaving a sigh. "Come on, where _is_ it?"

Tiredly, she shuffled through her dresses, accidentally knocking over one of her purses as she did so. Out fell lip gloss, mascara, blush, a compact mirror, and various other make-up items. It was the bad she would always take out before she would go see Dark. She scowled at it, surprisingly disgusted... until something caught her eye.

She scooped down and picked up the purse, not bother to stop other things from falling out. Reaching her hand inside, she touched a soft, feather-like material.

"YES!!!!!!!"

"Risa?" Riku poked her head into her twin's room. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the mess her sister had created. When she saw a tear running down Risa's face, she instantly became concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Fine! Just perfect, actually. Never better!"

"Um... ok then..." Riku walked back into her room, not even bothering to think about it.

Risa, on the other hand, wiped away the tear she had shed and laughed at herself. She was crying in happiness over finding a feather. How silly... But this was good. This was very good. As she sat at her desk and began writing the rough draft, Risa couldn't stop smiling.

This time, she would keep a close watch on the feather. She promised.


	54. Off Track

Off Track

_Oh, no... not again._ Risa Harada sighed, frustrated. That would be the fourth time that she had drawn his picture while trying to do classwork. Couldn't she ever do anything right?

"Hsst, Risa-chan!" She turned to her friend, Ritsuko. "What did you get for number eight?"

That Satoshi doesn't really show emotion, but if you look really hard, some days, his emotionless lips will look like a smile.

"I didn't get that one," Risa lied, mentally kicking herself.

"Oh. What about number fifteen?"

The way that Satoshi sits is way to rigid. He needs to relax a bit more. His broad shoulders are always so... high.

"I didn't get that one either."

"Well, I was confused at number three..."

That was when she was lost in the deep waters of Satoshi's eyes...

"Um..."

"Risa-chan! Have you done anything?" Ritsuko made a grab for her paper, but Risa snatched it away.

"No!" She was shushed by other classmates and blushed, glancing at Hiwatari, who was contently reading his book. "I'll do it later."

"Whatever, Risa. Whatever."


	55. History Essay

History Essay

Risa Harada stayed quiet and continued to work on her geometry homework for that evening. It was bad enough that her friends would talk about Satoshi Hiwatari nonstop, but it was just disastrous how they had forced him to come over to their table and eat lunch with them. They looked stupid. She looked stupid.

"Have you ever been in a long-term relationship, Hiwatari-kun?"

Both Risa and Satoshi winced at the "kun". Risa didn't like it when other people used that ending with him. Only she was allowed to use that ending... but then again, what made her think that?

"I don't have time for relationships."

A swoon came across the table, and Risa glanced at Satoshi. He looked as if he were going to puke. Poor spud. She had to stifle her laughter as she looked away from his pale face. Satoshi Hiwatari must be so used to these things. Risa scowled to herself as she wondered how many other girls became jealous when she used "kun" with Hiwatari.

Oh, she wouldn't be able to stand that. Being one of them. Those girls who swoon over everything a man does, who stare longingly (and noticeably) at him from across the room, who send notes and proclaim their everlasting love without even knowing the guy's favorite color. She shivered at how she used to be like that. She never wanted to be like that ever again. Not since Dark. Not since she matured and realized how foolish she was. No. It was too stupid, too painful.

Never again.

"If you'll excuse me..." Risa suddenly stood bolt upright, startling everyone at the table. "I must go to the library to... research."

"Research what, Risa-chan?"

"Sensei's paper was due yesterday."

"No, no," Risa stuttered, wanting more than anything to get out. "It's... a paper I'm doing for... extra credit." She didn't bother sticking around to hear people question her. She was somewhat surprised at how fast she moved out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. She let out an audible sigh of relief, relaxing... and feeling just ever so slightly burdened.

"Harada-san." Oh, this couldn't be real. "Harada-san, are you really struggling with history that much?" Risa could feel her face heat up as Satoshi Hiwatari began to walk along side of her. "I could give you some assistance if you would like."

Risa couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so formal..." she half whispered. Then, louder, she said, "No, I'm actually fine with history. I just couldn't stand another minute being in your fan-club." She gasped as Satoshi smiled, amused. "I mean-! Not that you're not attractive! Or... I mean... not that I'm trying to offend you... I just... I mean, you're quite... u-umm..."

Satoshi waved it away. Wait... did he just chuckle? As in actually find something humorous? "It's alright. I understand. You're not attracted to me, nor am I with you."

"... Right... right..."

There was a tremendously awkward silence as the two students stood in the hall, unaware that they had stopped walking. Both knew that Satoshi had said the wrong thing, but neither were willing to admit to it. Risa cleared her throat, feeling a familiar aching sensation in her heart.

"Well, I should go," she said quietly, turning away. She was stopped by Satoshi's large, strong... _warm_ hand taking her own. She looked, confused, as Satoshi's grip tightened the slightest bit. They were both lost for words until Satoshi finally managed to press out,

"Please don't send me back there."

Silence... then a small giggle escaping from Risa's throat. She tried to cover it up, but only managed to snort. Satoshi began to chuckle... and before too long, they were laughing hysterically, unable to stop. Well... Risa was a bit hysterical, but, in a way, mere laughter was hysterical for Satoshi.

"Oh, God, I am _so_ sorry," Risa laughed, clutching her gut. "Y-you poor thing!"

Satoshi let out a breath, watching her for a moment. He liked her laugh, her smile. He really did. Coughing a bit, he motioned for the way to the library. "Shall I assist you in your extra credit essay for history class?"

Risa smiled. "Yes. Thank you very much."

And they walked down the hall, content, happy... still holding hands.


	56. Diner Talk: Sharing

Diner Talk: Sharing

When Satoshi Hiwatari entered the diner to see Risa practically hanging off of the edge of the counter, he couldn't help but chuckle. He sat down, her mess of brown hair just to his left. Looking at her, he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Fine..." Was her muffled reply. He heard her sniff.

Satoshi, feeling guilty for her long day, thought for a moment. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't want to hear it," Risa told him, keeping her head down.

"Sure I would," he reassured her. "Now stand up straight, sit down next to me, and talk."

There was a long moment of silence, the two thinking of what Satoshi had just offered. He knew himself that such a thing was very unusual for him... but this waitress had always been there for him. Why shouldn't he be there for her? Risa heaved a sigh, realizing that this was probably never going to happen again. She turned her head ever so slightly to look at her companion.

"Really?" Her eyes were red, along with her nose, and it looked as if she had been crying a bit.

_What a beautiful mess..._

Satoshi softened. "Really."

Risa inhaled deeply, straightened, and exhaled loudly, fixing her hair. She then proceeded to walk around the counter as Satoshi ordered two cups of hot chocolate from a different waiter, and she plunked herself in the chair right next to him. A few more minutes went by where Risa had to fix herself up, blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. The cocoa finally came, and Satoshi turned to her.

"Now... what happened?"

She gave a small, grateful smile, then began. As he listened, Satoshi realized just by looking into her eyes, that this was probably the best she had felt all day.


	57. Yaoi Supporters

Yaoi Supporters

Risa Harada was startled when she realized her friend standing in front of her. Engrossed into her novel, she wondered just how long Satoshi Hiwatari had been standing there.

"Um... hi?" By looking into his eyes, she knew something was wrong. He sat down on the bench beside her, not even bothering to open his lunch. He merely flung it to the side. His face had paled more than normal, and Risa noticed the defeated look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a bit of edge in her voice. "Hiwatari-kun, what happened?" Satoshi opened his mouth to respond, but something caught his eye and he grew quite. He held up a hand and shushed her as he spotted some fan-girls walking his way. He straightened up immediately and sent out a glace that said, "watch".

"Hiwatari! We need to talk to you," the girls squealed.

"What is it?" he asked calmly. Risa was impressed by the way he composed himself.

"Is it true that you and Daisuke Niwa are... _together_?" the leader whispered the last word scandalously. Risa's mouth fell open as Satoshi went rigid. Before he could even reply, the girls screamed.

"Oooooo! Hiwatari, we _knew_ it!"

"Don't you even be ashamed. You know that ALL of us are here for you."

"Yes. I mean... we would _never_ dump you just because of your sexual preference! That's just horrid!"

"If you ask me, there is nothing wrong with men liking men."

A teacher had to come by and disperse the girls because they were creating too much noise. When they walked away, Risa had no doubt that it would be all over the school by the final bell. She bit her lower lip, trying her hardest not to laugh, and looked over at Satoshi. His jaw was clenched.

"Well..." Risa started slowly, giggling the tiniest bit. "Umm... I-"

"I spend one day dressed as a homosexual, and now this." Satoshi looked like he was going to murder something. "It turns out that there are actually more people interested in me now than before. Fifty percent of the female population at this school support yaoi."

Risa couldn't help it. She laughed. "Who knew?"


	58. A Strange Interaction

A Strange Interaction

Risa Harada strode out of the lunchroom, eager to get away from the loud noise to a quieter, more serene surrounding. It would be cold out by the sakura, but she was stopping by her locker to get a jacket. As she approached her destination, she could hear a faint squeal coming from a different hallway.

She ignored it as she began her combination, but it grew louder. Then she heard footsteps... more squealing...

The floor squeaked by her, and she could sense someone running down her hallway, so she looked over. There, in all his glory, was Satoshi Hiwatari, wearing nothing but his swimming trunks. Half of his body was still soaked, and a damp towel was thrown over his shoulder.

"What the-?"

He glared at her, clearly telling her to be quiet, and looked around for a moment. He spotted the Janitor's closet, quickly cracked the security code (leaving Risa amazed), and opened the door. Another scream was heard down the hall, closer this time, and Satoshi paused. He grabbed Risa's wrist, pulled her into the closet, shut the door, and put a hand to her mouth. He put a finger up to his closed lips, shushing her.

"Hiwatari!! I love-! ... Hey, where did he go?"

"Oh no!! We lost him!"

With Risa's back to the door, Satoshi had to stand incredibly close to look out the slits of the door at his raving fan-girls.

"He couldn't have gone far. We'll keep looking... over there! Down that hall! He must have gone that way!"

"Onward!"

How many minutes had gone by before either of them actually said anything? Five? Ten? Sixty? It seemed like forever. Especially to Risa Harada, who was practically pressed up against a half naked, and half dripping wet, Satoshi Hiwatari. She couldn't take it anymore.

"What the hell was that all about?" she hissed, feeling her temperature rise as she spoke against Satoshi's big hand.

Satoshi glanced at her calmly and let his hand fall back to his side. "... I was ambushed."

"Ambushed?!"

He shushed her. "Yes. I should have been expecting it, but I was more tired than usual today."

Risa blinked a few hundred times. "Wow, is there anywhere in this school that you'll be safe?"

Satoshi shrugged a bit. "Other than the sakura? No."

The sakura. His sakura. Her sakura. Their sakura, where they were both safe. It was a nice thought, but Risa shook it away quickly, shuddering. It was then that Satoshi realized how close he was to her, and backed up. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that Satoshi jumped back... but he was too suave for that.

"I apologize for bringing you into this," he said after clearing his throat and avoiding her eyes. "I didn't want the girls to cause any harm to you."

Risa thought about the awkward and berating interrogation that would have taken place if she had stayed by her locker and cringed. "Right... well... u-umm... thanks... I guess."

Satoshi inhaled, unsure of what to do. "... Yes, well, I must be getting back to the locker room..."

"Right... u-umm, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi paused before opening the door. "Yes?"

"U-umm... be careful, ok?"

She thought she saw a smile, but it disappeared soon enough. Satoshi just nodded, the two of them understanding how sad the situation was (for Satoshi to watch his back in the overly-paranoid school). "Thank you... You too, Harada-san. Be careful."

As Risa sat in her next class, the teacher giving a lecture on genetics, she let her mind wander. Perhaps she could wait by the boys locker room tomorrow with some extra clothes and a towel. She had no doubt that the fan-club would strike again, but if she caught him before he went into the room, and he could change in a different bathroom... maybe that would be safer.

She would pass the idea by Satoshi when she saw him at the end of the day. Perhaps he'd like that.


	59. Smile

Smile

Satoshi Hiwatari didn't realize how much he scowled. He really didn't. He never smiled. Not when he received a good grade, was given a compliment, or found something amusing (but that was kind of rare).

He wouldn't have known how angry he seemed unless little Miss Risa Harada had told him so.

"You know, Hiwatari-kun," she had said one day. "It's ok to smile. I'm sure it won't kill you."

He had ignored it.

Then, the other day, while sitting in the library, studying with her, something just came to him. Actually, everything just came to him.

The way her hair was so shiny; how it dangled over the side of her face as she worked; how, when she pushed it behind her ear, it would always manage to come back down; how it would gently sway when she looked up at him. He noticed her smile and how it would make him feel a little better on his worst days. He thought of the way she would gently touch his arm, or hit his pencil with her own whenever she thought something was wrong. He remembered once, while coming out of the library, she spotted Kyo Yamazaki (currently the biggest, rudest, and scariest jerk in their grade), and she unknowingly took his hand, frightened. He held it, the tiny, fragile hand, stroking it a bit and tightening the grip as the two of them walked by Kyo and his gang. She had been so nervous, it was sort of a surprise. Satoshi thought about the way she looked at him once they were a few blocks away, like he had just saved her life. He thought about her eyes... her big brown eyes. There was too much to think about with them. So much emotion, so much care and concern, so much love for the world...

"Harada-san," he said, his voice softer than usual. "... Thank you for being my friend." Friend... that had been a lie, but he couldn't exactly tell her that she meant much more to him than a friend. For the moment, at the time, that was enough.

"Eh?" Risa looked up at him, confused. There was a pause before she let the words sink in. Flustered, she shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. I mean... I like being your friend."

He smiled. Satoshi Hiwatari smiled. He smiled, truly, genuinely, happily. Satoshi smiled at her. It kind of threw her off guard a bit.

She blushed. "W-what are you smiling about?"

Satoshi just shook his head, returning to his work. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

There was a pause before Risa said very quietly, "... I like it when you smile..."

He looked at her, unable to stop the smile. He couldn't help. He hadn't felt, looked at, or thought about anyone this way before...

"Oi! Hiwatari!" The was a blinding flash and both students jumped in their seats. "Great one! You know, Hiwatari, I think this is the first and only shot I have of you smiling..."

The rest of the "study session" was spent telling a whining and upset Takeshi to get over his broken camera.


	60. Letting Go

Letting Go

Risa felt herself blushing a deep red, and tried to hide it by turning her face away. "I just realized I missed him is all..."

"Oi, Risa, how can you stand to like someone for that long?" Ritsuko asked, annoyed with the subject.

Risa scowled. "You liked Takeshi for half a year!"

Ritsuko laughed. "That was because he liked me back. I really don't see a point in liking someone who doesn't like you back."

"... I don't like. I just miss him. That's all." Risa knew she was lying as her friend nodded, then, seeing her ride home, left the school grounds with a wave. Risa stood as well, deciding to walk home instead of calling her chauffeur.

All around her, the time was Christmas. Shops were decorated and pine trees were being sold. She saw girls giggling as they bought gifts for their other friends, old men buying something sweet for their granddaughters, even couples walking down the snowy sidewalk, hand in hand, keeping each other warm.

Risa hated it when she would think about this. About him. Ritsuko was right when she said that there was no point in liking someone who didn't like you back. There was absolutely no point at all. She just... she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she was a robot, and if some boy happened to dislike her when she had completely fallen head over heels for him, she would just flip a switch from "CARING" to "NOT CARING". She envied people like Ritsuko, who apparently had that ability.

As she looked up at the sky, she wondered if she would ever get over him. Over the one boy she could have truly given her whole heart to. The one that wasn't fond of her, like so many other people were. The boy who had moved away before she could even realize her feelings.

Time. She just needed more time. Risa then laughed bitterly to herself. For her to get over Satoshi Hiwatari, she would always need more time.


	61. Diner Talk: Friends

Diner Talk: Friends

It was late... VERY late. Satoshi Hiwatari was surprised that Risa had stayed at the diner so long, and she said it was because she needed a longer shift to earn more money. After that, he just sort of... talked. It started out normal, then progressed into a deep, thoughtful conversation that ended up with Satoshi dumping half of his life's problem's on this dainty little waitress.

"... I'm sorry," he mumbled after a long moment of silence. Risa glanced over her shoulder at him, having just cleaned out several dirty glasses.

"For what?"

"For burdening you," Satoshi replied. "It was an inappropriate thing to do, and this is hardly the time."

Surprisingly, Risa just laughed. He stared at her, entranced. "What are you talking about 'inappropriate'? I've already dumped some of my troubles on you..."

He nodded and stood, paying for his cup of coffee and a tip. "Thank you for listening, Harada-san. I greatly appreciate it."

"It's Risa," she said, waving it away. "And, once again, don't worry about it. That's what friends do, right?"

"I suppose."

"And we're friends, right?"

Satoshi had to pause at that. Friends. Risa... was his friend. "... Yes... we're friends."

"So don't worry about it!" She grinned and winked at him. "See you tomorrow morning!"

Satoshi walked out into the cold, dark night, zippering up his jacket. Although it was rather chilly, he didn't mind it as much. he still felt warm.

_Friends..._

Smiling to himself, he began his walk home, for the first time in a long time, truly happy.


	62. Accidents

Accident

"Everyone has accidents and mistakes. No one is perfect. I mean... that's why they put erasers on the end of pencils, right?"

Satoshi Hiwatari paused, letting the words that his companion had just said sink in. "... I suppose."

"So you'll be fine!" Risa Harada said, touching his arm. "Trust me. You're THE Satoshi Hiwatari. A mistake on a math test or history test isn't going to change anything."

"I didn't mess up on a test."

"Oh... wait, then what are you talking about?"

Satoshi glanced at her. "Not a grade, if that's what you had assumed."

Risa scowled. "Then what did you mess up on?" Satoshi glared at her, the woman he hadn't seen in an entire year. She honestly couldn't be that stupid. Risa blushed, feeling stupid. "Oh, you mean leaving Azumano?"

He couldn't handle this. "Partially. Not exactly."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Risa's blush deepen. "Oh... you mean the... that thing that happened?"

"When I kissed you?"

Risa hit his arm, flustered that he had brought up such a subject. "Well, Hiwatari, I still think it's not that big of a deal. I mean... I thought it was an accident too... which it obviously was." She hesitated before mumbling, "I can't believe you still remember that."

Satoshi calmly put his hands in his pockets as she looked away and avoided eye contact. "It's hard to forget."

"Oh, please," Risa said rolling her eyes. "Once again, it was an accident... Ha, the fact that you kissed me was probably the bad part. I was your worst accident. Am I right?"

He looked at her. "No. On the contrary, you'll always be my favorite one."

Sniff. Hmph. "I'm probably your only one."

A smirk. "Actually, no. The other accident I made was letting you go."


	63. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays

The clouds in the sky had tricked everyone in school that day. They were grayish white, a sign that snow was on its way. All throughout the school day, not one snowflake had fallen. Others were upset, but Satoshi Hiwatari didn't mind much. He had to make up a gym class and didn't feel like walking home in the snow.

Why, of all days, Satoshi chose the day before winter break to make up his class, he wasn't sure. But the halls were empty, with only a few present. As he lifted weights and listened to the radio that played softly in the weight room, Satoshi thought he saw the teacher grab his bag and leave the room. When he went to the indoor swimming pool and saw no one, he knew that he was alone. He could have easily signed out on his sheet and gone home, but Satoshi was tired, and didn't think of it.

With his required time finished, Satoshi grabbed a towel, signed out on his sheet (which the teacher had signed when he left), and walked out of the school, his muscles weary. It had been a long week.

"Ah! Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi turned, confused, and saw a bundled up Risa Harada waving at him. She smiled as she walked over to him. "How are you?"

"... I'm alright," Satoshi replied, confused.

Risa gave him a look of sympathy. "You look tired."

"I am." He put his hands in his pockets and looked around. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! I was going to wait to walk home with you after school, but you weren't there, and I didn't have your cell phone number, and I wanted to ask you something, so I just waited until you came out of the school."

The thought of Risa sitting out in the cold, by herself, just waiting for him, made Satoshi feel guilty. "What was so important?"

A slight shade of crimson appeared on Risa's cheeks, and Satoshi was sure it wasn't just because of the weather. "Would you like to spend Christmas with me, Daisuke, and Riku?"

"Daisuke, Riku, and I," he corrected her, absent-mindlessly.

"Whatever. But would you? Come on! It'll be fun!"

"... I'm afraid I will bore you all. I'm not very good company."

Risa just smiled. She was always smiling at him. "It's ok! Riku and Daisuke aren't exactly comfortable to be around either. Please?"

Risa wanted him to come. She said please. She had waited out in the cold for him. Why? "... I suppose I can, if you don't mind being around my lack of social skills."

She beamed. She was truly that happy that he could go? "That's perfectly fine! It's going to be so nice, just you wait!"


	64. Simple

Simple

She was given a necklace. A simple, silver necklace with a snowflake on the end of it. It was gorgeous.

Later that day, after Risa had opened the gift and was studying with Satoshi in the library, she asked why he had given her the present. He replied that it was close to Christmas.

"I know," Risa said. "But why this?"

"... Because you like necklaces?" Wow. Satoshi Hiwatari confused. It was so... cute.

Risa sighed and rolled her eyes. "I know! But why does the necklace have a snowflake on it? I mean... all my other friends gave me things surrounded around Dark or artwork or wings..."

Satoshi kept his eyes on his paper and replied, "Because you like snow. You said that snow was rare and special." He stopped writing, put down his pencil, and looked her right in the eye. "You're snow. You're rare and special. It takes someone with an open mind and a keen eye to see your true beauty."

She beamed, stood leaning over the table, and kissed his cheek. Satoshi began to blush and Risa giggled. "Thank you."

Wordlessly, he took her hand in his, and the two of them studied for the rest of the afternoon.


	65. Something

Something

The leaves on the trees had changed to different, vibrant colors of red, orange, and yellow. The air had become much cooler, and squirrels were scurrying around, hiding their acorns. People had already begun preparing for Christmas when it was only Thanksgiving tomorrow. It was fall. He liked the fall.

Satoshi Hiwatari stepped out of the local library, breathing in deeply. Fall was the only season he truly enjoyed, so he smiled. Only a little though.

Out of the corner of his eye, Satoshi caught a figure moving. Actually, a figure climbing a tree. Curious, he walked to the large sakura that stood in the front school yard. Looking up, he found himself facing the soles of someone's shoes.

"Harada-san?"

Risa moved her legs and looked down at him. She smiled and waved. "Hi, Hiwatari-kun!"

"What are you doing?" Standard question.

"Enjoying the weather," she replied with a sparkle in her eyes. "Want to join me?"

Satoshi considered this, and found himself somewhat... happy to have someone to share his joy with. These kinds of things didn't happen too often. He shrugged casually and dropped his backpack to the ground. Then, with one great leap, he caught onto a branch and swung himself over. He must have made it look so easy. Risa was shocked and could only ramble when he asked what was the matter.

"You really are something, Hiwatari-kun," she finally said with a content grin.

"... You are too."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."


	66. Happy New Year

Happy New Year

"Are you excited for the New Year?" Risa Harada excitedly asked her friend.

Satoshi Hiwatari looked up from his book at the friends around him. Once again, Daisuke had organized a big party at his house, everyone ready for 2006 to end. Daisuke was telling Riku how excited he was to begin another year being her boyfriend, and Satoshi had to look away.

"I'm sorry, what was that, Harada-san?" He asked, setting his book down.

"The new year! Are you excited about it?" She smiled at him, causing him to lose himself for a second and stare at her.

He cleared his throat. "... Sort of. What about you?"

"Sort of?" Risa pouted. "Why? Was this year hard for you?"

Satoshi stood and checked his watch. One minute until the fireworks went off, and the celebration began. "Half of it was quite difficult for me, being away and all." Risa nodded, feeling guilty. "The other half was actually enjoyable, merely because you befriended me."

"Eh?" Risa's cheeks turned a deep red. "W-well, I-"

"I liked being your friend," Satoshi said with a shrug. "That's all."

_"Ten! Nine! Eight!"_

"I liked being your friend too, Hiwatari-kun."

_"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"_

Satoshi was stunned when he felt Risa's warm lips on his cheek as everyone shouted, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Before he could even blink, Risa had run off to her sister and hugged her. Satoshi was then brought back to his senses by Daisuke slapping him on the back.

"Happy New Year, Hiwatari!"

"Yes. Happy New Year, Niwa-kun."

-

**A/N:** Happy new year, everyone! I hope 2007 brings blessings and happiness:-)


	67. Purpose

Purpose

"Why do you think we're here?"

Risa Harada blinked. Looking up at the colorful sky, she replied, "Umm... because we're walking home from school after clean-up duty?"

"No, no. I mean, why do you think we're here, breathing, living?" Satoshi Hiwatari frowned. "Why are we here?"

Risa wasn't sure why Satoshi was being so openly pensive, especially around her, but she wanted to make him feel better. She never did like it when he was upset. "Well... I guess to meet each other."

"... What?"

"To meet each other!" Risa said, trying to make sense. "To create friendships and make a difference in someone's life. I mean... I believe that it's important to impact at least one person while being alive, don't you? I think everyone thinks that, and it ends up being a whole cycle-type thing... you know?"

"Yes... I suppose so."

Risa paused and smiled, bumping gently into his side. "Plus I need a strong guy like you to help me lift the dirty water and pour it into the sink after I've mopped."

She wasn't sure if it was a reflection of sunlight or not, but she could have sworn that she saw Satoshi smile.


	68. Preventing a Cold

Preventing a Cold

Risa Harada scowled. The rain that was beginning to come down upon her was supposed to be snow. Now she would get drenched.

As she stopped walking to put her notebook in her backpack, the rain suddenly burst into a sudden downpour. Surprised, Risa looked up at the sky, then swore under her breath.

"Harada-san." Satoshi Hiwatari had once again magically appeared out of nowhere. He held a small, one man umbrella over her head, keeping her dry while he himself was becoming soaked.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. Then she paused. "Ah... what about you?"

Satoshi handed the handle of the umbrella to her, simply stating, "You'll catch a cold if you get wet."


	69. Misunderstanding

Misunderstanding

Risa Harada quietly took out her compact mirror, pretending to put on make-up. She found herself clever as she spied on the couple behind her, a few tables back. The red-haired male from the table glanced at her, then proceeded to talk in a hushed tone to the young brown-haired woman he was with. The girl looked over her shoulder and tried to conceal her face with her menu. Risa rolled her eyes and put her mirror away.

"They're spying on us," she informed her partner.

The young, blue-eyed man paused for a second. "... I'm not too surprised."

Risa giggled. "They think we're on a date."

Satoshi Hiwatari shook his head, annoyed. "Unbelievable."

"Oh, they're just young," Risa said. "You can't blame them."

The ghost of a smile spread across Satoshi's face, and he just shrugged, continuing his work. "I suppose."

Risa giggled, finding the entire situation amusing. "Oh, well. Hey, what did you get for number eight?"


	70. Running in the Rain

Running in the Rain

Aside from the sound of the raindrops falling harshly against the pavement, the two Azumano High students were stuck in complete silence.

Risa Harada cocked her head to the side and put a thoughtful frown on. "Hmm..."

Satoshi Hiwatari merely continued to breathe and blink. He never did talk much.

Both of them stared at the scene in front of them. Just that morning, the skies had been a brilliant blue. Now, the temperature had dropped, the clouds were grey, and it was pouring rain. Global warming... it was such a frustrating thing...

"Well..." Risa said, making a suggestion. "We could run."

Satoshi didn't move. "The most logical thing would be to call my driver and have him drop you off at your house."

"Most logical, huh?" Risa thought for another minute, continuing to watch the rain fall down. "... I'm going to run."

Before he could even protest, Risa was running down the street, glancing up at the sky, whooping and hollering to herself about how cold it was. He didn't stop to think until he had run after her. "Harada-san, are you crazy?"

He caught her arm as she finished twirling around in circles. She smiled innocently. "Oh, you came to join me, Hiwatari-kun?"

Satoshi glared at her. "You're annoying."

"And you're anal." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Come on!"

This time, Satoshi didn't seem to protest when Risa and him ran down the road.


	71. The Future

The Future

"Miname-san, what would you like to do when you're older?"

"I would like to be a photographer, Sensei."

Risa Harada rolled her eyes and crossed one leg over the other. This was the first time that she had been called down to the counselor's office, and she was there with three other students, discussing their future. There were three girls, including herself, and then, lucky him, Satoshi Hiwatari. All the girls wanted a famous job so they would get to see male models and so on.

"What about you, Harada-san?"

"Eh?" Risa snapped to attention, and strangely felt herself blush. "Oh, I was... I was thinking of becoming a forensic anthropologist."

Everyone stared at her, including Hiwatari himself. She was kind of hoping that he would...

"Well..." the counselor wasn't expecting her answer. "Umm... why would you want to do that, Harada-san?"

"Because," Risa said, twiddling her thumbs. "It's not the happiest job in the world, but I can put faces to bones and identities to people who seemed to disappear from the earth. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to do the world some good and find a murderer by examining the body." She glanced at all the girl's horrified gazes. "And I heard it kind of pays well too, but I'm more interested in the science of it. Sure, I'm having trouble with math, but I've always liked learning in my anatomy, sex ed, and health classes..."

"But it's a very graphic job, Harada-san," the counselor said slowly. "You have to touch dead... things. You have to handle decomposing, and possibly new, bones. You may even have to deal with children. I don't know if you're skilled enough to do that..."

Risa stiffened. "With all due respect, Sensei, I think I can handle it. And those aren't just dead bones out there. With the right training, I'll be able to identify people who have fallen from the earth. Give them a name, a family, a proper burial. So what if there are kids? I can give them back to their families and everything! I can-" she stopped to take a breath and calm herself. She ended quietly, saying, "I just want to help people..."

The counselor cleared her throat, uncomfortable, and dismissed the students. As Risa gathered her things, feeling like an idiot, she glanced at Satoshi, who had begun walking away, but paused just long enough to glance over his shoulder at her. He smiled and said, "That's an admirable career path, Harada-san. I'm sure you'll do a great job with it."

He then nodded and walked away, leaving Risa to smile proudly at the two other girls, who were glaring furiously at her. She didn't mind. She just walked away.


	72. Stupid Boys

Stupid Boys

Risa Harada, quite surprised at her friend's bold move, looked at their hands. His was rather large compared to hers, but always warmer. She liked that contradiction about him. Cold eyes, but warm hands.

"Are you alright, Hiwatari-san?" she asked, concerned.

Satoshi Hiwatari glanced silently behind him at the crowd of young men who had just walked by. As Riku and Daisuke chatted happily away about the beauty of the park in front of them, Satoshi relaxed.

"I'm fine," he replied in monotone. "Those men were just looking at you in an inappropriate way."

Rise felt herself blush. "Eh?" Flustered, she let go of his hand and zipped up her jacket. "I'm not even wearing anything that bad!" she murmured to herself as she fixed her clothes and straightened her hair. "Stupid boys with their stupid hormones..."

She could have sworn that she heard Satoshi chuckle. He merely put a hand on her head and said, "Don't worry. I wouldn't have let them hurt you."


	73. Favorite Color

Favorite Color

Satoshi Hiwatari glanced up at his partner, uncomfortable at the way she was staring at him. She hadn't stopped looking at him for the past five minutes. She just sat there, silently fiddling with her pencil, watching him. It was bothersome and, not to mention, completely rude.

"Is there something wrong, Harada-san?"

Risa picked her head up at this, but she didn't seem surprised. "Is your favorite color blue?"

Why couldn't she be like other normal girls and study books instead of studying him? "No, why do you ask?"

She smiled proudly, as if accomplishing something. "I knew it! Ritsuko said that your favorite color was blue, but I kept insisting that it was something else. I know that your eyes are blue and your hair is blue, but that doesn't prove anything. I told her that she was jumping to conclusions, and that there's another way to find out your favorite color. I mean, the color of your hair and the color of your eyes doesn't usually have anything to do with opinions." She giggled. "Ritsuko says that she would like to see me find out your favorite color, which I think is black, but that's just based on my observations."

Satoshi just blinked. "What?"

"Well," Risa said, thinking. "You always wear black shirts when you're not wearing your uniform. Not to mention, you look older and much more handsome in black, and other dark colors, for that matter. But I suppose that such things are weak observations."

This was truly odd. Now she was beginning to sound like him. "Shouldn't we just get back to our work?"

"Oh, right!" Risa suddenly went to concentrating very hard on her notes, remembering the purpose of a library. Satoshi couldn't move. He was too busy staring at her. She glanced up at him and glared. "It's rude to stare, you know."


	74. A Date's A Date

**AN:** Thanks sooooo much to those who still read this thing! I think I'm just going to go to 100 drabble thingys because that would be a great accomplishment for me. Well, enjoy reading! And have a happy Single's Awareness Day! Mine's going swell :-)

---

A Date's a Date

"Will you wait for me, Trisha?"

"Yes, Jack! Oh, Jack, I'll never stop waiting!"

Risa Harada, sick to her stomach, looked around the room. Takeshi had held another party. A Valentine's Day party, in which they watched disgustingly romantic movies in hopes that the men will be able to woo the women. Risa was sure that before HIM, she would have flirted and swooned and loved every minute of this party. Now, it was just weird.

"Jack is so gorgeous!" One girl cried.

"He's exactly what a man should be like," another agreed.

The guys of the group would just slyly put an arm around a girl's shoulder, or find a devious way to touch their arm in "agreement". Risa spotted Daisuke and Riku having an snuggle fest on the very far back corner of the couch. HE sat not too far away, clearly uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. Poor guy...

"Hey, Seahera-kun, I'm going to go get a drink," Risa told Takeshi, who was busy flirting. He waved her away, and she looked over at HIM. "Hey, Hiwatari-kun! Do you want anything?"

"No, not-" Satoshi Hiwatari stopped, having a moment of realization. "... Yes. I'll come with you. I'm thirsty myself."

Risa smiled, proud of herself. She would make a good superhero. Now if only she could fly...

"You can thank me anytime you want," Risa said happily as she grabbed a Coke from the fridge. She held it out, expecting for him to take it. Instead of just taking it, Satoshi took her entire hand and pulled her to him.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear while hugging her. "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

Risa laughed. "You poor thing." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, causing him to smile the tiniest bit. "Ok... intelligent conversation topic." She and Satoshi slipped apart a bit, but still faced each other. "Imaginary numbers."

Satoshi blinked. "This again? Harada, they're imaginary..."

-

"Hey, where did Harada and Hiwatari go?" Takeshi wondered out loud.

Riku pointed her thumb towards the kitchen. "In there. They're probably discussing homework problems."

"Harada-san discussing homework?" Takeshi wasn't convinced. He peeked his head through the door and gave a listen.

"Nuh uh! Number ten on the homework can't be x divided by eleven! I tried it three times!"

"So try it a forth. Because of the circumcenter of the triangle and how it doesn't land exactly on a right coordinate..."

Takeshi shut the door and looked at the older Harada twin. Riku just shrugged.

"Some couples like romance movies, and some like heated debates about mathematical errors. Either way, it's still a date."


	75. Theatre

Theater

Satoshi Hiwatari wasn't one to enjoy theater. Musical theater or regular plays. He never much cared for them. Yet, as a friend, he was obligated to sit in the darkening auditorium and watch miss Risa Harada perform. The play was supposed to be professional (since it was done by the school's acting club). No cross dressing, no upgrading the play. Just pure, professional, classical theater.

As the ever famous _Romeo and Juliet_ began, Satoshi could already feel himself drifting to sleep. Not that the actors were doing a bad job, mind you. They were actually very good with delivering their lines and making it sound like normal language. But he had studied the play extensively in college, and once again in his first year of high school (once he went back). It was just a bore to see it all over again.

Then she came in.

"How now! Who calls?" She walked to the Nurse, every move admired by every gentleman in the house.

"Your mother," the Nurse told the young Harada.

When she spoke, Satoshi was positive that he was not the only man hanging onto her words. "Madam, I am here. What is your will?" The scene went on, everyone staring blankly at the talent and beauty of little Risa Harada, whom, Satoshi was certain, was no longer "little."

Her famous monologue came in Act II, after every man, Satoshi included, seethed at the lucky bastard who had gotten to kiss Risa at the Capulet ball.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse they name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

When she smiled at this, Satoshi could have sworn that he heard the men swoon. He looked around, bothered by how many people were staring at Risa. She spoke again:

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague... What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name!"

Satoshi could now understand why Risa had pushed him so much for coming to watch the show. The lines that were coming from her mouth were lines that every teenager had heard many, many times before. Yet her facial features, the way she said it... it just looked so natural. It looked so real.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself."

Takeshi, who was sitting a mere three seats away, let out a low whistle. He scribbled something on his program and tossed it to Satoshi, much to the discontent of the other males who were watching and sitting in between them.

_I didn't know Harada-san could act like that_, the note said.

When the play was finally over, women were crying due to the beauty while men were crying because Risa had died. Satoshi waited in the hallway from which the cast was to appear. He was patient compared to the other men who wanted Risa's autograph, although he was certain they wanted more than that. She came out at last, the biggest of smiles on her face. He was surprised when she looked around, spotted him, and completely ignored everyone else.

"Hiwatari-kun!" she wrapped her small arms around his torso and hugged him. She pulled back before he could react, and said, "What did you think? Did you like it?"

It was obvious that there were plenty of other admirers for the young Harada, both men and women alike. Isn't that what she always wanted? To be very popular, to have all the attention? He had thought so. He was almost certain that that's what she wanted. He knew that was the only reason he agreed to help him out in his studies of femininity.

"I was a little over dramatic," she admitted, a blush creeping to her face. She smiled weakly. "But it was Juliet, you know? Or... was it? Be honest."

Tons of students and parents crowded around them, wanting to tell her how good of a job she had done... and there she stood, concerned with his opinion. This was new...

Despite himself, Satoshi had to let out a smile. "You did great."

Risa beamed, causing shivers to run down his spine. Even with the ridiculous stage make up on, she never looked better. "Really?"

He nodded. "You were fantastic. I should have gotten you a carnation for your job well done."

She was too happy to notice how red her face was. "So buy me one tomorrow!" Content with his approval, she bounced off to her other friends, making sure to come back to him once more before the night ended and he decided to walk her home.


	76. Before You Die

Before You Die

He could only taste blood when he regained consciousness. Without the strength to suppress it, he vomited. Sputtering and coughing, he shook himself awake.

The last time he had gotten this injured was when Krad was inside of him. It seemed like such a long time ago... and he thought things couldn't get worse.

As he lay there, in the tall grass with nothing but the dark of the night as his companion, he came to the conclusion that he might die. All of his ammunition was taken away when he was captured by the enemies. His armor was ripped off, and his strength faded away. How exactly he got out of the camp, he wasn't sure. It was all just a blur.

He hissed with pain at the open wound on his side. Breathing heavily, Satoshi swore at all of his bad luck.

"Commander." He looked over at his injured comrade who was lying nearby. "Help is on the way. Don't worry."

Satoshi let out a bitter laugh, spitting out some blood. "We're behind enemy lines, Lieutenant. How soon do you think help is going to come?"

The young man smiled. "You're the boss of the entire operation. They'll kill anything and everything if they know it will bring you back to the base."

The thought only made him feel the tiniest bit better. He decided to just let his muscles relax, and stared at the stars. A few minutes went by before he heard his comrade laughing. Surprised, he turned to look at him.

"Are you mad?"

The man shook his head, a genuine smile plastered to his face. "I heard... from someone... that the last thing you do before you die... is relive the happiest moments of your life." He sighed. "If that's the case, I'm pretty near dead."

"You know," Satoshi stated simply. "That if you die on me, I'll be kicking your ass in hell."

The soldier laughed again. "Yes, sir, but I'm not dying. I've got too much to live for." He looked at the blue-eyed man. "Know what I mean?"

The image of a brown-haired beauty instantly filled his senses. He heard her laughter as she called him by his first name. When he closed his eyes, he saw her smile. When he breathed, he smelled her perfume. He could feel her small hand in his, and thought about how cute she was when she blushed. What he would give to see her give him that sweet smile once more...

"Yeah," he replied, physical pain bringing him back to his senses. "I know what you mean."


	77. Split

Split

As it always does, time passed, and the first semester of Azumano High School had ended. With it, the old seating arrangements. Now that she was sitting on the opposite side of the classroom, Risa Harada no longer worked with Satoshi Hiwatari. She worked with Seahara-san, and always rushed to get things done at the last minute. He would doze off during their work periods, and turn in his assigned work a day late. Not to mention, the conversation between Risa and Takeshi was so boring, she would rather talk to a wall.

As they worked on a certain history project, Risa couldn't help but sigh. Takeshi had dozed off again, and she was stuck taking notes. She looked around the room, stretching her neck, and caught sight of her old partner. There he was, working with some other infatuated fan-girl, trying to explain something or other to her. She would just giggle in an annoyingly high voice and find a sly way to pat his hand. Satoshi seemed to grimace at the touch, and Risa didn't recall him ever doing such a thing when she would touch him.

A strange feeling of loneliness swept over her, and she returned to her notes before it became too much.

---

Another session after school, trying to fix what Takeshi had completely messed up. As she grumbled insults and glued pictures onto a poster, she understood why Daisuke would get so fed up with the boy.

"Hello, Harada-san," Satoshi Hiwatari greeted her as he walked past, carrying two rented library books.

"Hey," she mumbled, the loneliness coming back. Ever since they had split, it was as if they weren't even friends. If they were lucky, they waved at each other in the halls, the normal "how are you" question passing between them. Sad as it was, Risa had to admit that she truly missed the blue-eyed boy with the uncanny ability to make her day better, no matter what the troubles were.

---

Balancing a poster, a backpack that wasn't completely zipped, a coat in an arm, and two books is quite a difficult task to achieve. Risa Harada must have run into three people while trying to make it out of the school alive. It was annoying, really.

She stopped outside of the school, finally resting a bit. Oh, how she hated Mondays.

"Hello, Harada-san," Satoshi said as he walked by, nodding. "How are you?"

She rolled her eyes, finding it rude that he could walk by her struggling physique and ask how she was doing. "Fantastic, and yourself?"

He actually paused at this and looked back. Puzzled, he opened his mouth to speak, but a high-pitched "Hiwatari!" interrupted him. He looked mortified as his current project partner ran up and stole him away, babbling nonsense on how she was so excited for Biology the next day.

---

"Oi, oi!"

Risa felt Takeshi hit her with the rolled up packet of paper. She snatched it away in the blink of an eye and continued taking notes. Takeshi was in shock.

"I don't get it, Harada-san," he said, leaning back in his chair. "You never used to care about work. You always paid more attention to boys or make up."

"I've learned to value the work that I do and the things that I learn." She had made up this lie many weeks ago, after the first time Takeshi confronted her about this. She used it every time one of her friends would pull that line as well. She just didn't want to tell them that she was hiding behind her work.

But from what?

A high-pitched laugh sounded in her ears, and she glanced over at the two of them. There he sat, rolling his eyes and trying to explain Napoleon Bonaparte to a mere fan-girl, who could hardly understand what two plus two was, nonetheless know what kind of contradicting man Napoleon was.

Risa quickly went back to taking notes.

---

Risa entered the library, shaking off the water from her umbrella. Unconsciously, she began walking towards a certain table... a certain table at which a certain boy sat...

Halfway there, she stopped herself, horrified. The young man looked up, and the two just stared at each other. It was the most awkward thing that Risa had ever been a part of. She was so used to walking over to him and sitting down, and working with him. It wasn't her fault that the two of them would spend almost everyday in the Library, chatting or completing classwork. It was almost... heart-breaking that she couldn't do that anymore.

Quickly, before the blush could deepen, Risa gave him a spasmodic wave, then rushed into the many isles of bookshelves, hiding in the farthest corner, and trying not to cry.

---

"Seahara-kun, you need to get your work done," Risa told him, annoyed to hell and back.

"Aw, I have another day, Harada-san," Takeshi said with a yawn.

She hit him over the head with a fan. "No! No more procrastination. You need to work on this now! I will not go to the library on my free Saturday just to make sure that the work you were supposed to be doing is completed. Now, work!"

Takeshi grumbled, but began to write notes. The two were used to such an arrangement happening, but the rest of the class was awestruck by it.

"When did Harada-san become such a work Nazi?" the fan-girl whispered to Satoshi, who had been staring pensively at the brown-haired wonder.

The bell rang, and the students hurried to gather their belongings. Satoshi, glancing at his partner, then back at Risa, sighed and stood, straightening himself. He excused his rudeness to his fan-girl, and walked up to the teacher, requesting that he spoke with him immediately.

---

Exhausted, drained, ready to beat Takeshi into a pulp, Risa Harada walked up to the teacher at the end of the final class period on Friday afternoon.

"Hiyono Sensei, I need to talk to you."

"Certainly, Harada-san," the older man looked up from the papers he was grading. "What can I help you with?"

"I can't be Seahara-san's partner anymore. He never does his work, he always leaves it to me, I've lost count of how many Saturdays I've given up for him, and I'm just about ready to-!"

"Would you like to be partnered with Hiwatari-san again?"

For a second, she couldn't breathe, but she let out a huge sigh, bowing her head and nodding. "Yes, sir."

Hiyono let out a small 'hmph'. "Alright then."

Risa blinked. "B-but don't you have to ponder it a while? Don't you have to discuss it with the other student?"

"I've seen how much work had gone into these projects, Harada-san," the man explained. "I know how well you work with Hiwatari-kun, and I know how well you two get along. Since I've split the two of you up, both of your grades have been dropping. At first, I thought it was just you, but Hiwatari's has been dropping as well, which is beyond my comprehension." He let out a sigh and went back to grading papers. "Your friend should still be in the library... his partner has left quite a bit of work undone."

---

Sure enough, there he sat, at their table, all alone with a poster board to his side. His brow was furrowed in concentration, he would make small marks and write notes on the poster every now and then. He strived to make his handwriting legible. After a few minutes, he had to pause for a rest. He was so tense that when he stretched, all of the bones cracked in his body. He grimaced and yawned.

"Hey there, smart guy," a familiar voice sounded. He felt an arm rest on his left shoulder, and instantly relaxed. "Wow. Your fan-girl didn't do anything, did she?"

"Not really," he said, letting another yawn out. Tiredly, he rested his head on her arm, closing his eyes. "It's good to speak to you again, Harada-san."

"It's Risa," she said, giggling. "And you must be really tired."

"Not necessarily," Satoshi replied. He hesitated before admitting quietly, "I've missed you, Harada-san..." At first, he wasn't sure if she had heard him.

He could almost feel her smile when she drapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. "You have no idea."


	78. Ours

"Ours"

It was finally spring. There wasn't much snow that had to melt, but the warm weather was such a relief that everyone wore short-sleeved shirts that day. They stood in the sun, wishing that their skin would burn, just a little, to remind them of the coming summer.

Of course Risa Harada was happy. She was almost ecstatic. Wearing her gym shorts under her school's uniform skirt, she jumped down the steps of the building, clicking her heels. Her friends laughed at her and talked about how excited they were for the weather. At the sight of someone in particular, Risa excused herself from her friends and walked over to Daisuke Niwa.

"Hello, you two!" she directed the salutation to Daisuke and Satoshi Hiwatari, who was looking the other way. "Excited for the spring?"

"Of course we are!" Daisuke said, grinning. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Riku Harada, and stopped to wait up for her.

"What about you, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked, bumping into him with her shoulder. He awoke from his daze and looked down at her.

"Autumn is actually my favorite season," he replied calmly. "But spring does have its benefits."

"Like the feeling of happiness it gives some people?" Risa ventured.

Satoshi shrugged one shoulder lightly. "The sakura should be blooming soon as well."

Risa beamed and gasped. "Oh! Our sakura! It'll be so nice to eat outside again like we used to do. You reading your books, pretending to be gay-"

"Let's not discuss that."

"-and then Seahara-san thought we were dating!" Risa sighed in nostalgic joy. "It'll be good to eat outside on our bench again."

Satoshi couldn't help but make a comment. "Our sakura? Our bench?"

Risa's smile immediately dimmed, and she felt herself blushing. "G-gomen! I-I didn't mean it like that! It was just... Almost an instinctive reaction..."

He had to smile at her. Small as it was, it was quite a lot for the young man who didn't show emotions. "Do you want to call it our sakura?"

"No! A-ah, I mean-! U-um... Technically it doesn't belong to us, and-"

"I'd like to call it our sakura," Satoshi cut in, looking back towards the sidewalk. "I see nothing wrong with it."

Risa was silent for a moment, trying to control her blush. She nodded a bit too much and sputtered out, "H-hai! I would like that too..."


	79. Some Escape

Some Escape

In the crowd of loud immature students, Satoshi Hiwatari found himself far out of his comfort zone. The people around him were screaming, dancing to the pep band music, and yelling nonsense to show that they supported their grade. Satoshi didn't need to scream to say that he was proud to be a third year in high school student. He didn't even know if he was exactly proud. He just did it to do it.

The girls around him were standing, pulling on his arm, trying to get him to dance with them to the marching band music. He supposed that words were coming out of their mouth, but he really couldn't tell. Had he mentioned that it was loud?

All of a sudden, something tugged on his leg. He started and swore under his breath. He looked at the metallic bleachers beneath him, but could see nothing. Then, through the wide slits of the bars, he saw something move.

_What on earth?_

The dark figure tugged on his leg again, beckoning him downward. Satoshi was about to move or tell someone else, but saw a flash of red ribbon in brown hair. He gave the girl beneath him an awed and disbelieving stare. She just smirked and beckoned him with a hand again.

Satoshi looked around at the wild crowd. The girls had moved on to cheering for two football players who were running across the track in order to eat pies as fast as they could. He barely had enough time to crouch down and slowly slip in between the opening holes...

As the crowd roared above them, Satoshi could see several other students who had the same idea as Risa did. Including Daisuke and Riku, the other students were mostly of the emo persuasion. He didn't mind it though.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Risa Harada when he was safely under the school's bleachers. She held a hand to her ear, showing him that she couldn't hear. He rolled his eyes, took her arm, leaned to her ear and repeated the question. She had to stand on tiptoe to reply.

"I thought you might need an escape from the pep rally," she said. "Hardly an escape, I know, but it's better than having fangirls beg you to dance."


	80. Cold Hands

Cold Hands

Risa Harada wasn't used to her partner's hands being cold. Whenever he would touch her, which was rare, they would always be warm. She couldn't remember how many times she would notice it. It just came as such a surprise that day. She had even yelped when his hand brushed hers.

"Hiwatari-kun, you're hands are freezing!"

Satoshi wasn't thrown into shock like she was. "Well, yes. I've just spent thirty minutes with it stuck in cold water. Our entire biology assignment was to learn how to catch a fish without any tools..."

Risa waved it away as the other students squealed and discussed the live fish that were wriggling around. Satoshi was true about what he was saying; that was what the Biology trip was about. Fending for yourself in the wild. She didn't want to touch a live fish or stick her hand in cold water for a long period of time, so Satoshi had done it. Was it possible to get hypothermia in spring? Even if it was just in the hand? What if his hand was so cold that the blood stopped flowing? Would they amputate his hand just because she was too lazy to do the assignment herself? Would-?

"It'll warm up in a few minutes, Harada-san," Satoshi said, looking amused as he flexed his fingers. "Stop worrying too much."

"I'm not worried!" she argued, blushing. She then held out her arms, extending the sleeves of her jacket over her wrists. "Here. Give me your hands." Satoshi hesitated, but went along with her orders, putting a hand in each sleeve. Risa shivered once again at the temperature, but began rubbing their hands together while gently massaging at the same time. "Hopefully this will help the blood circulate." When she glanced up at Satoshi, she could have sworn that he was blushing.

"Harada! Hiwatari! Stop fooling around and catch your fish!"

"Eh?" Risa looked around, confused. Then she saw it on the edge of the lake, but by then it was too late. It made one last leap and flopped into the water, swimming away as fast as it could.

Satoshi sighed. "I apologize. That was my fault." He shyly slipped his hands away from hers and began to roll up his sleeves.

"No!" Risa rolled hers up twice as fast. "No, Hiwatari, I got it."

He blinked. "Are you capable of completing the task?"

She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in the water, lying down on her stomach and resting her head on her free arm. "I just have to wait until a stupid one thinks my hand is seaweed." He was about to protest, but she had already settled herself. "Nope, I got this one. I don't want you getting hypothermia."

Satoshi scowled. "I'm pretty sure that such a thing is impossible at this temperature during this time of year."


	81. The Art of Tending a Bar: Closing Time

The Arts of Tending a Bar: Closing Time

In the city of Azumano, in a little corner bar, a tired tender heaved a sigh. He was wiping down the tables, cleaning up from the crazy night. He never really liked closing time, although he did it every night. As he picked up a glass and set it behind a counter, a figure caught his attention.

"What can I help you with?" The bartender thought that the young girl could use a break just before closing time. Besides, she hadn't ordered all night... and she was pretty cute.

The girl looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She smiled, a bit dazed. "... I like your hair... It's unique."

The young man felt his face heat up, as it always did when people complimented him. He cleared his throat. "Are you alright? You've just looked kind of lonely tonight."

The girl just shrugged. "Eh... I'm used to being lonely." This shocked him, because she really was very attractive. "Sorry I didn't order anything. Next time I'll pay for a beer or two, I promise."

"It's fine," The bartender told her. "Really. Over two hundred people come to this bar every night. I don't think my manager will notice that one person didn't buy."

The girl giggled, sending an enjoyable tingle down his spine. "Thanks. I appreciate that."


	82. Alternate Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own DN Angel. I would sure love to own my own life. Too bad I sold it to marching band.

**A/N**: That's right, the OTHER P. Fishie has returned. Goodness help you all. haha I know this is my sister's story, but as this particular chapter is the story of my life (which I started during homeroom today by the way), I thought I'd see if she liked it enough to include in Overdone. So hope you enjoy, and I hope some of y'all can relate to this kind of thing.

---

**Homecoming**

"Remember, Homecoming T-shirts…"

"Buy your tickets for Homecoming…"

"Homecoming dress code includes…"

"Do you have a date for Homecoming?"

"He _finally_ asked me to Homecoming!"

"What's your Homecoming dress look like?"

"Are you going to dinner before Homecoming?"

"Want to hang at my place after Homecoming?"

"I wonder who the DJ is for Homecoming?"

"Oh my gosh, I have a date for Homecoming!"

"Argh!" Risa Harada growled in exasperation, wishing she could scream without being stared at by the classmates around her. "I'm so fed up with this!"

Her science partner glanced up from his notes, surprised. Risa buried her chin in her arms and glared at the couple I front of them, who were currently in a blushing heap of embarrassment because the dark-haired boy on the right had just asked his science partner to the Homecoming dance in 10 days-- rather loudly and in the middle of a busy science classroom. The entire room and had turned and stared at them when the girl had said yes, and broken into applause when they had shared a Disney-movie smile, causing both of them to turn bright crimson. The teacher, of course, was out of the room, looking for more supplies for one of the groups' experiment. At least, that was what they were _supposed_ to be doing, and they had been until Risa had watched yet another demonstration of how life and the invention of Homecoming existed to torture her.

Risa's partner quickly moved the beaker of water away from Risa (who had nearly crashed into it in her exasperated motion) and pushed his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose to settle more firmly in front of his piercing blue eyes. He paused, then said carefully, "Is something wrong, Harada-san?"

Risa snapped her head up to glare at Satoshi Hiwatari coldly. He took no personal offense, merely shrugging lightly. "Standard question." Risa dropped her face back into her arms, moaning. Her partner paused again, hesitant. "Well?"

"Well what?" Her voice was muffled by her arms.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Risa leaned back, running a hand over her glimmering brown hair, tied back in a tight ponytail for the lab. She blew a stray strand away from her chocolate brown eyes and leaned her forehead into her hands. "I'm just tired, I guess. Not exhausted tired, like I just ran a mile, but sick-and-tired, tired."

"Why are you so tired?"

Risa huffed. "Because this whole damn school is _obsessed_ with this freaking Homecoming dance and I'm the only girl in the entire population who hasn't even been asked." She snorted. "Well not seriously, anyway."

Satoshi absorbed this statement, his pen hovering over his notebook. They had stopped in the middle of recording some of the data. "Someone asked you?"

Risa shook her head. "They weren't serious. Every one of them was just another one of those jerks who only talk to you because somehow he and his friends think it's a walk in the park to just ask the first decent-looking girl they see and expect to get more than a corsage come Homecoming night."

Satoshi paused again. "How many people asked you, Harada-san?"

Risa snorted. "Five if you count the guy who asked me in 3rd person while he was talking to one of his friends."

Satoshi's face remained unreadable in response, but he fell silent and returned to recording his data. When he had taken the last note down, he set the pen down and removed his glasses, cleaning them with his sleeve.

"I doubt that they're _all_ like that, Harada-san." He set the glasses back on his nose.

Risa shot him a sharp glare.

Satoshi wrinkled his nose. "Well, perhaps many of them I don't have too much doubt..."

Rise returned to her submissive position with her head in her arms.

"You may just be blowing this dance situation a bit out of proportion, though."

"You have _no_ idea."

"Surprise me." Satoshi replied calmly. This controlled reply surprised Risa. She wasn't use to Satoshi Hiwatari showing a genuine interest in anything but school or work. His quiet challenge caught Risa off guard.

"Well." Risa grabbed her mechanical pencil from the table and began fiddling with it, pushing the led out rapidly and pressing it back in when it got too long. "I'll be blunt with you. I've spent the last four weeks hearing nothing but plans for Homecoming, dresses for Homecoming, dates, suits, cars, _shoes_ for Homecoming. Homecoming T-shirts, Homecoming tickets, Homecoming dinners, Homecoming parties. Guys asking girls to Homecoming, girls asking guys to Homecoming. Homecoming queen, Homecoming court, Homecoming game. The DJ, the decorations, the posters, the music, what happened last year, what happened two or three years ago. Nothing but Homecoming, Homecoming, Homecoming! And you know, this wouldn't even bother me if I had a reason to be even remotely as excited about this rotten dance. I mean, every single one of my friends have dates-- my sister included by the way. My own genetics! How can she find a guy who will leave chocolates in her locker --and even spout love sonnets on occasion-- when I have never even felt what it's like to be asked to Homecoming for real? I mean, somehow, I must be missing out on some big secret the entire school but me has figured out because everyone else has found a decent guy who actually has interest in them and I'm stuck here, unable to even impress a guy enough for him to--"

"Risa!" Risa suddenly stopped, realizing she had pushed the lead in her pencil until it had come completely loose of the tip, and it was now rolling a bit on the table as Risa pressed an empty pencil. This, however, was not the end of her discoveries. Along with the shocking realization that Satoshi Hiwatari had called her by her first, informal name (abandoning the manners that structured his entire being), she realized that he had grabbed her restless hands to stop her words, and that his pale, strong hands now blanketed hers. As if all this added to the embarrassment of having babbled like a shallow idiot weren't enough…

She was blushing.

Risa ducked her head sheepishly as the crimson warmth crept up her cheeks, searching desperately for a way to keep Satoshi from seeing her pink cheeks. She settled for shoving the lead back into her pencil as Satoshi withdrew his hands, returning to his notes as he double-checked their data. Worse yet, Risa was now working to fight the sense of emptiness the absence of his hand on hers left on her quivering fingers. Risa risked a glance at him. He was ducking his own face as he glared in hard concentration at his notebook, running his pen down the page to mark the line he was reading. She couldn't make out the look on his face, but noticed he was fiddling with his glasses mercilessly, fixing them retentively on his nose, a habit he had when he was thinking hard or became nervous. He rarely ever showed emotion on his face, let alone pick up habits to release them, but this was one pattern Risa was perceptive enough to pick up in her months of getting to know him in Science class. Risa glanced around them, but everyone was still murmuring about the boy and the girl in front of them to notice Satoshi's motion, even after the teacher had re-entered the room.

The silence between them stretched, Satoshi quietly reading over their notes and Risa risking glances at him between staring at her fiddling hands. When she couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore, she cleared her throat. "What about you?"

He looked up, his face once again completely blank and unreadable. "Pardon?"

"Aren't you at all fed up with the big deal this school makes out of Homecoming?"

Satoshi paused at this, considering it carefully as he did with every question pointed his way, no matter what it was. "Honestly, yes I am."

Risa cocked her head as he returned to reading over his notebook. "What, you don't have a date, either?"

For a second, Risa was convinced Satoshi almost laughed. It came out as more of a snort, though. "No."

"I'm guessing from that tone that's not without continual turn-downs on your part to the girls in your fan club?"

He shot her a quizzical look. "Is that what they're calling themselves?"

Risa smiled. "It's more or less what they are."

He shook his head disapprovingly.

Risa paused as he added something to the data. Then she asked carefully, "So what did you tell them? That you'd rather deal with the push-button-get-banana's at your work than go with them to Homecoming?"

Satoshi cocked an eyebrow at her. "How'd you come up with that nickname?"

Risa shot him a somewhat proud smile. "You always say they can't do anything on their own, that you're always funnel-feeding them, so to speak. You know those monkeys in the laboratories that are trained to push a button to test if a machine works and when they do they get a banana? Push button, get banana."

He didn't laugh, didn't smile, he never smiled, ever, but in his glimmering blue eyes she saw a dancing sparkle that was better to her than any smile he could have given. He ducked his head again, studying the notes, then he set the notebook down, closing the cover and scribbling something down on the front of it.

"So what _did_ you tell them?" Risa pressed, curious.

Satoshi lifted his pen, closed the lid, and gathered the emptied beakers and equipment they had used during the experiment. "I told them I was planning on asking someone else." He shoved the notebook into her hands as he got up to return the materials. "Hold this a moment while I put these beakers away."

Risa, insulted, gaped at him speechlessly as he passed, his arms full of beakers, graduated cylinders, and other measuring instruments. She was insulted and somewhat annoyed as she watched him walk off, then dropped the notebook on the table, leaning her elbows on top of it and gazing at it tiredly. She blinked, then scowled at the cover again, the neat, slanted writing on the cover making her double-guess it was Satoshi's. No, it was his, she knew. It was what it said that she was having trouble comprehending.

In Satoshi's signature, flawless handwriting, a single phrase sketched the bottom of the maroon-burgundy cover:

_Homecoming with me_

Following it, a single question mark.

Risa gazed after him, shocked, unable to say or think anything. His back faced her, and he stood in a line, waiting to return the graduated cylinders. She gazed at the notebook again, then back up at him, then back at the notebook. As the lightbulb went off in her head, she realized that the tmeperature of her cheeks was rising, and there was no doubt her face was bright red. She glanced around, wondering what to do, what to say. She stared again at the cover, then, as the idea dawned on her, she felt a part-sheepish, part delightedly excited smile creep up her face to touch her eyes. She grabbed Satoshi's pen.

"I don't think you want to forget this." She said to him teasingly as the bell rang and the class moved out the door, handing the thick notebook back to him. As she headed out the door, books and bag in hand, only then did Satoshi glance down at the perfect, curving words.

_Of course._

_---_

**REAL P. Fishies speaking: **It's been on my documents list for ages, so I finally decided to put it in. True, Risa's OOC in this thing, but I still think that the idea is cute. I didn't want to change it too much, so I thought I'd see how people would react to an OOC Risa that's actually quite admirable in this piece. If it's not horrible, I'm sure that my sister would be very happy to hear that.


	83. Of Speakers and Alleyways

Of Speakers and Alleyways

Sitting in the dark in an alley behind the town's most popular bar, Risa Harada had to let out a sigh. She didn't know why she was so mellow. Perhaps it was the fact that her friends had done something stupid like sneak inside a bar, underage, in order to try and obtain a table decoration for some scavenger hunt. She had never wanted to be a part of this absurd outing, but she was dragged along because she was the only one who could drive. Heaven forbid they'd ask her inside the damned joint. Although she couldn't exactly blame them.

She was from a small town and had just recently moved into the big city. She always wore sweaters or jeans and never ceased to be embarrassed when she would arrive at school in their uniform (short skirt and all). She wasn't fat or unattractive, but was rather pretty if one took notice. She didn't want people to notice though. Ever since that awful mishap with her ex in her last town, she didn't really feel like dressing up a whole lot. That was probably why her friends didn't bring her into the club. It was loud and extravagant and she... wasn't.

Risa took a moment to check her mirrors to see if the girls were coming. The alley was still empty, save for the large equipment truck outside the loading dock. Hence how her friends snuck in; stuffing themselves into a speaker case. She sighed, sticking an arm out the open window and turning up the radio just a bit. How much longer would those girls be?

The two men who had been loading the truck stopped, the elder telling the younger one that he had to take a bathroom brake. The younger man seemed a bit frustrated that his buddy had left, especially since he was trying to move two large boxes up the truck lift. Risa checked the back doors again and decided that she had some time.

"Hello!" she called once she was out of the car and closer to the young man. "Need some help?" The young man looked at her as if she were crazy, although she wasn't sure why. It wasn't that big of a deal to her. She was used to helping others at her old school.

"That won't be necessary," the young man said, managing to finally reach the lift button. "I wouldn't put a young lady like you to work." Risa wasn't sure if she was flustered or a bit peeved. He continued to speak when he was moving the boxes into the truck. "I don't mean to offend you, but what kind of gentleman would I be if I let someone like you move around these heavy speakers? Not a very good one, mind you." She watched as he relaxed for a minute and sat on the edge of the lift and looked at her for a moment. "... Did you need to sneak in?"

"What? Oh, no! No, I'm just waiting for my friends."

The man brushed the unique hair from his face. "It's dangerous for a young lady to be waiting in a dark alley at this time of night." She never really considered herself a young lady, but this stranger seemed to think she was. She almost liked it; it was charming, you know? "Why isn't a friend with you?"

She blinked. "Well... because I can handle myself, I suppose."

No laugh, but an merely an amused expression. "You suppose?"

Risa decided to change the subject. "Um... why are you talking to me?"

He seemed confused. "Well, you were the one who approached me."

"I know that," she said, twiddling her thumbs. "But whenever I approach a guy in this town, they either walk away or ask me to hold open a door or something..."

"You? Open a door?" This seemed to be beyond the young man's comprehension. Risa nodded as a response, and then the two were stuck in silence. After a minute, he stood, moved the last box into the truck, closed the door, and hitched up the lift. When he was finished, he turned to Risa with an intrigued spark in his eye. "What's your name?"

"U-umm... Risa... Harada."

He nodded, taking it in. "I'm Satoshi Hiwatari." He gently took her hand and held it, as if he was going to kiss it, but didn't. "And just so you know, I'd never ask you to hold open a door."

This time, Risa could feel herself blush. She really wanted to speak, she truly did, but a squeal and loud laughter came from the back door, and before she could blink, she had been grabbed away by her friends.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" They all shouted, piling into the car. Risa didn't really have time to look back at the young mysterious blue-eyed man as she started the car and gunned the engine.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Ritsuko said one they were safely out of the alley and down the street.

"Yes, you should have been there, Risa-chan!" another girl said. "It was great!"

"I was fine by myself," Risa replied calmly as she concentrated on the road.

"In that dark, boring alleyway?" her friend sitting in shotgun asked. "Ugh! I highly doubt it."

"Next time," Ritsuko said confidently. "You'll be coming in with us. That way you won't have to suffer all by your lonesome self. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet a great guy like we did." She winked and nudged Risa's arm.

Risa stole a glance at her right hand, which was strangely warm and tingly. "Maybe... maybe..."


	84. Partners

Partners

Since the completion of their project early that week, the Azumano High students found themselves bored, with nothing to do, while all the other partners were busy working. Well, that's what would happen when one had the smartest kid in class assigned as her partner for a project.

Risa Harada sighed and placed her head in her hands, scanning the room. Daisuke and Riku were luckily paired together, and they tried to complete their task, blushing and stammering every now and then. It was cute trying to see them concentrate. She let out another sigh.

"Why does this always happen?"

"What do you mean by that?" her partner asked, not looking up from his book.

"We're always paired up in projects, and we always finish early," Risa explained. "It never fails."

"Sensei always pairs us up by means of who we're sitting next to," Satoshi Hiwatari replied, turning a page. He glanced at her. "You didn't catch on to that?"

She blinked, feeling stupid. "Oh..."

"Does it bother you that we're always together?" he asked.

At this, Risa felt her face heat up for no reason. "W-what? No! No, it does not! I'm not bothered at all!"

"I can ask Sensei if I can switch seats with someone," Satoshi said, looking her in the eye. "It's quite alright."

"No! Hiwatari-kun, I'd much rather be with you than with anyone else." Risa rushed to add, "For projects, I mean."


	85. Asleep

Asleep

Satoshi Hiwatari stared at her. Just stared...

He liked the way her breathing was so timed out. It was perfect. Her shoulders rose and fell, her abdomen stretching out an in, everything she breathed. It was just in a never-ending, continuous cycle.

The end of her palms lay against the edge of her desk, causing her fingers to fall over the side and hang there, limp. They were such tiny, delicate fingers. He reached out and touched them with his index finger, and she unconsciously curled her fingers around his. He smiled the tiniest bit and gently slid from her grasp.

Behind her eyelids, she had nice eyes. She really did. Yes, they were generically brown, but they were a beautiful brown. Just the right color too. Not too dark, and not too light. They were a nice middle brown, almost a golden amber. They held so much emotion too. Her eyes would water when she was sad, they'd grow misty when she was pensive, they'd get really big when she was excited or happy... She wore her heart on her sleeve, that girl. Right where everyone could see it, touch it, hurt it. He tried to take care of it, and he'd probably protect the fragile thing until the day he died.

A stray clump of hair fell over her ears as she inhaled deeply, probably dreaming of something nice. As he pushed it away with the tip of his pencil, he wondered how she got her hair to be so perfect. It was set up in a different style everyday, but she still managed to make it look flawless, shiny, flowing. Whether it was up or down, it never looked like static would bother it, it never looked thin, and it was never greasy. It was probably the most beautiful hair he had ever seen. It looked even better with her.

She didn't snore, Satoshi noticed. This was probably a good thing because it would bring embarrassment to her real voice. You know, the one that sounded like birds singing. He guessed that, if such a thing as reincarnation existed, she was a nightingale in her previous life. She was probably a wild nightingale too, considering how much of an outgoing person she was now.

She was practically an angel, sleeping there on her desk during the last period of the day.

As the bell rang, signaling the end of class, she stirred and blinked a few times. Seeing him, she squinted and asked in a weary tone, "What happened?"

She was stretching, arching her back, letting out a long yawn as she did so. He replied, "You fell asleep."

"Yeah," Takeshi said, walking by with a grin. "It was hilarious. You started dozing off during Sensei's lecture, then you'd snap back to reality, and you finally just put your head down and slept."

"Through the entire class?" she asked, frightened. "Seriously? I'm probably missing so many notes!" Takeshi just laughed and walked away, eager to get home. Risa Harada turned to him as he gathered his belongings, a desperate, incredible look on her face. "Hiwatari! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Satoshi stood, books in hand, and looked at her. "I apologize. I didn't want to disturb you."

Risa grumbled as she gathered her belongings. "Yeah, well-" As she stood, she took his notebook. "Just for that, I'm stealing your notes."


	86. The Art of Tending a Bar: Superman

The Art of Tending a Bar: Superman

The young bartender cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck. Thank god it was only an hour until closing time. It had been such a long day. The man at the bar harassing him wasn't making things better.

"Think you're so tough cracking your bones like that," he said drunkenly. His friends laughed for some odd reason.

The bartender sighed, slinging his rag over his shoulder and rolling his eyes. He wasn't entirely up for this tonight.

The man stood, with a bit of difficulty, and pointed his finger at what he thought was the bartender. He was actually a foot off, but that didn't matter. He muttered something like "I'll show you", then began flexing his muscles. The bartender had to admit that the man before him was quite large. He must have been a biker or physical education teacher because in about four seconds, the shirt ripped in several places, causing the men around him to holler and cheer. The bartender, on the other hand, was kind of grossed out.

Without much of a reaction, he reached under the bar and grabbed the tap hose, spraying the drunkard with alcohol until he was drenched.

"You little punk!" the man bellowed and lunged for him, but the bartender just squirted booze in his eyes. By that time, the security guards had seen the normal cue and arrived at the scene to take the man outside. The man was shouting at the bartender that he would be back to kill him later.

_Just like the others around here_, the bartender thought to himself bitterly.

"Good job, superman," a familiar-looking female sitting at the end of the bar said. The bartender looked at her with a small smile. He didn't really think he'd see her again. She just smiled and put down a five dollar bill. "I bought a beer today. Improvement, right?" With that, she disappeared into the crowd.


	87. Alone

Alone

Something was wrong, he knew that much. Maybe it was the cold, dark night, or the fact that he couldn't see beyond a few yards, or perhaps it was the surrounding forest area that resembled a horror movie.

"Eh? This doesn't look familiar at all. I think we're lost."

Well of course they were lost. They were on top of a mountain, with no way of knowing how far, or in which direction, the hotel was. In addition to that, there was no cell phone service anywhere. Then there were the others. They had probably found the damned thing by now and were fast asleep in their beds. He sighed and stopped the car, making sure to leave the heat on. He drew his cell phone from his pocket, but found that there was no reception on the mountain. Such a surprise. He swore.

He would never go on a winter retreat with Daisuke and Riku again. Especially if it was in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, which is exactly where he was.

There was a gasp from beside him. "Oh, look!" So he did.

Millions of tiny lights looked back at him, twinkling in the dark. To try and describe the feeling of loneliness that struck him would be very hard, if not impossible. Beyond the stars were planets, and beyond that were more solar systems and more planets and more stars. Still there were more parts to the galaxy. How many legs did their galaxy have? Six? Eight? And scientists hadn't even reached the end of this one yet. Then there was more than one galaxy as well! Hundreds, thousands of galaxies with different legs and different systems and many different stars and planets, all billions of miles away. Hell, the stars that he saw now could be dead, the light it shed 100,000 light years ago just now reaching earth. And there he sat, a measly, simply human being, in the middle of all that.

"Aren't they beautiful?"

He had to look away and sigh, feeling a bit sick. His partner glanced at him.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Satoshi Hiwatari started the car back up and decided to turn around. He didn't want to chance going down the opposite side of the mountain. He wasn't sure his car could take that kind of incline. "I saw a gas station back at the bottom of the mountain. Maybe we can stop there and figure out what to do."

"Eh?" This shocked his friend. "You mean there's civilization out here?"

He could understand why she was so surprised. The entire "town" consisted of a creek, a bank at the very beginning of the border, a gas station, two bars, a convenient store, an elementary school, and a park. Other than that, there were houses and trailer homes. It was absolutely the smallest town he had ever seen. Everyone probably knew everyone else, and they all kind of lived in walking distance of everything. Even if they were feeling lazy, they could always drive their pick-up truck. The fact that, when they had first driven into the town at sunset, they saw two teenagers getting busted for drugs at one of the bars. That was well over two hours ago, when they sort of had an idea where they were...

A small hand fell upon his, and he looked into her innocent brown eyes. She was always so concerned about him. "I mean it. Are you alright?"

Satoshi nodded, concentrating on the road before him. "Just tired, Harada-san."

"No, that's not it." Risa scowled. She was always perceptive, that one. "But I'm guessing you don't want to talk about it." Satoshi nodded again, and she sat back, still holding his hand. "Well, fine... just remember that I'm always here for you, ok?"

He blinked, all of his previous thoughts seeming silly and overly dramatic. He really was foolish sometimes.

"Yes, I know... thank you."


	88. Cry

Cry

"I'm such a crybaby," Risa Harada muttered, embarrassed. She hurriedly wiped her tears away with her sleeves, and he watched her.

They had just watched a movie with their friends. Well... their so-called friends. Satoshi Hiwatari never really considered Takeshi and his band of goons, along with their beautiful companions whom they hoped to swoon, as friends. But anyway... they watched a movie, some silly tragic romance movie, and he had surprisingly managed to sit through it. It was probably because Risa spent the whole two hours cuddled under his arm, letting him fiddle with her fingers.

Yet now she sat back, the tip of her nose a bit red, her cheeks flushed with shame. "I cry at everything."

"... I haven't cried since I was a child," he confided in her, but he said it as if it were nothing. He always did have a monotone voice. When she looked at him, he sort of shrugged. "I've tried... but I couldn't even cry at my biological mother's funeral. I thought of all the sad memories I could think of, but nothing came. Then that made me sad the most... the way I've become so numb."

She just stared at him. "... Wow... that's so deep."

He immediately became uncomfortable, so he cleared his throat. "Yes, well... let's talk about good stuff."

She almost laughed at his temporary leave of character. "Good stuff?"

"The brighter sides of life," Satoshi suggested. "Optimistic things."

"Like glass half full stuff?" Risa paused, thinking and shrugging awkwardly. "I don't know, what have you got?"

He paused too. "Well... I've got a small buzz from the punch, which I think Takeshi spiked."

She grinned with a few nods. "I was wondering why I felt so light-headed... so I have that..." She then looked him in the eye. "And I like you."

Heat rushed to his face, and he had to look away for a moment.

"So I have that... I guess I have that."

He looked at her, and she couldn't stop smiling.

And that was that. There wasn't a confession of love or some traditional kiss. It was just the two of them, smiling at each other. You'd think that such a thing would be weird, but after a few minutes, the two went back to talking. About school, or grades, or life... they just talked, and they were content.

They were happy.


	89. Perfect

Perfect

Risa Harada was angry. She really was. It wasn't fake, and she wasn't acting, and she certainly wasn't being melodramatic. She was angry.

_How in the world_, she thought to herself,_ can someone like him sleep so soundly?_

She had no idea that such a man was able to fall asleep, and in unfamiliar territory as well. Every time she saw him, he was moving. Whether it be cleaning his glasses or stalking Dark, he would always be active, aware. Always so tense too. It was sort of odd to see him relaxed.

His posture was so unreal. Slouching, his back sinking into the couch, his head gently hanging to one side... She would have never thought that she'd use "slouching" as an adjective to describe this guy. Yet everything was just limp. Even his glasses were sliding off the bridge of his nose.

_Such an idiot. If he's going to fall asleep on me, he might as well take those off first._

She hesitated, however, and decided to stand before doing anything else, trying very hard not to move the cushions too much on her way up. When she was sure that she hadn't woken him, she turned back around and crossed her arms. Honestly, they were just glasses! Just stupid pieces of glass that helped him see. They were big too. Big, stupid glasses. Hmph. She never did like a guy with glasses.

But... she supposed it would be more comfortable with them off. What if they fell and broke? Then he'd never help her study again, and she needed to pass the final exams.

Carefully, uneasily, she slipped the glasses from his face, praying that she wouldn't wake him. As she put the glasses safely beside her, her mind couldn't help but wander. A part of her wished that his eyes weren't closed. She liked his eyes, the depth, the mystery, the split second of emotion that would show up sometimes. His eyes were the most intriguing thing about him, and she wished that she could look at them forever.

They were also the very same eyes that made her feel like an inferior. Oh, how she hated those things. She'd ask a question and he'd just _stare_ at her. Yes, she was dumb sometimes, but who wasn't! There was no need to glare her down, and she hated it when he looked at her that way. True, he never said full out that he thought she was stupid, but still. It's the principle of the thing.

Without knowing it, she traced the lines of his jaw to his hair. Strange hair, unique hair. She liked that about him as well. He was like his hair. Different from everyone else.

_Different by being a social outcast_, she remembered with a disapproving scowl.

When she tried looking away and concentrating on her initial task, she found herself doing a double-take at his body. Not in any perverted way, mind you, she just noticed his muscles. Or, lack thereof. It was strange, because before, when he was awake, he'd be so strong. He'd stand up to his full height, offering to help her carry art supplies and lifting the entire box with one hand, while the other held the door open for her. He never said much, he was just... there. Always there, helping her out. Sometimes, if she was feeling confident, she'd ask him. He'd look up from whatever book he was reading and nod, standing. Yet it was different now. He looked so fragile.

It was almost... endearing.

Almost.

But this man wasn't endearing. He was practically the biggest nerd in the school. Nothing like the man she wanted. Were he more talkative, had a large circle of friends, wore contacts, and actually cared enough to be kind, who knows? She may have had a crush on him... but only if he were like the man in her dreams, and he most certainly was not.

Risa wound up looking at his hands. They were so big, practically twice her size. Interested, she reached forward and pressed her palm into his. It was just sort of lying there, in the open, and when she touched him, his fingers unconsciously wrapped around her wrist. She gasped, feeling herself blush. They were so warm...

His eyes snapped open and he lifted his head. For a moment, his eyes were blank, and he was clueless. Then he recognized her. For a moment, Risa was scared to death. She bit her lip, held her breath, and smiled as best as she could.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you..." He caught sight of their hands, and she was afraid that he'd recoil in disgust. He probably would. He never liked human contact.

"It's fine," he said in the middle of a sigh, and he sort of smiled, as if he was relieved. "I'm home."

And this was what infuriated her. The way she could think of everything and anything wrong with him, convincing herself that they were never meant to be. Polar opposites, they were, and they both knew it. Why, Risa could think of a million things wrong with him if she wanted to.

Then he would say or do something so completely out of character, so insanely sweet, so damn _odd_, and she'd fall head over heels in love with him all over again.

And she realized, as he gathered her up in his arms and disregarded what he was best at, that despite all of his faults, he was ok. In all reality, he was better than ok. If she weren't so stubborn, she'd admit to herself that there was nothing wrong with Satoshi Hiwatari.

He was perfect, just the way he was. Including those big stupid glasses of his.


	90. The Art of Tending a Bar: Speaking

The Art of Tending a Bar: Speaking

"Hey, kid." The young bartender looked over his shoulder at his co-worker. "Can you do dishes tonight?"

Yes, he would burn his hands in the scalding, soapy water, then rinse the glasses off in the freezing cold water; he'd clean the grill in all of its grease and glory, nearly destroying his fingers in the process; he'd drain the sinks and almost hurl at what was left behind, then spray them with the hose and finally be done and over with, the smell of cigarettes, alcohol, and fast food still lingering on his clothing.

The bartender nodded and gave a thumbs up. The co-worker smiled. "Thanks. I really appreciate it. I've got to leave a little early to get to my sister's house on time. Family business and all."

Oh, so he'd be doing this all by himself? No matter. It wouldn't be too hideous during clean-up. At least he hoped not. He could never tell anymore. But he nodded once again.

Someone called to him, ordering a Jack Daniel's. That order was easily filled, but the next was a bit difficult. It was one of those girls that was completely in love with him for no reason. She'd try to talk to him, but the young man knew better than to begin talking with lovely strangers. Who knew what kind of brute they had come in with.

During one of his free moments, an old man talked to him about his experiences in World War II. The bartender found it extremely interesting, even though he hardly said anything. The old man did most of the talking, recalling when he would run through the complete wilderness, when his friends would get sick, and one especially intriguing one when he was shot in the leg. He still had a limp.

By the time the old man shook his hand and left, not very many people were left in the bar. It was, after all, closing time. The bartender sighed and took out a bottle of cleaner, beginning to spray the counter top.

"Wow," a familiar voice said in astonishment. "He's still got a limp after all these years."

The young bartender couldn't help but smile when he looked at her. "How long have you been sitting there?"

The female shrugged. "A while." Before he could ask, she added, "I don't dance very much. Used to, but I had a few bad experiences with an ex, if you know what I mean."

"That's a shame." He wasn't sure why, but he found himself strangely angry with this ex of hers.

She laughed, but shook her head. "Nah. I like sitting here and listening to random old men tell tales of their battle scars." The bartender nodded in understanding. "Plus, it's kind of fun to watch you."

He coughed, air skipping in his throat when he inhaled. "H-h-huh?"

The girl smiled, amused. "You don't talk very much, and it's funny to see you communicate. At first I thought it was odd because you talked to me the first moment I met you. Even now, you're talking to me just fine."

"I only talk around people whom I'm comfortable with."

"Still doesn't explain about our first meeting." The bartender could feel his face heating up, but the girl just paid for her drink with a yawn. When she walked away, she glanced behind her and winked. "Later, Superman."


	91. Confidential Sanctuary

Confidential Sanctuary

Risa Harada stood in awe at the view. He had told her to meet him here, and she had triple checked that the address he had written down on the scrap piece of paper was indeed the correct one. So up the stairs she went, just as he had instructed her to, all the way to the last door. It was certainly a good climb, and Risa scowled as she panted and took a moment to breathe. Once she was over that, she opened the door to the roof of an old warehouse and stepped into the sunlight.

"Satoshi-kun?"

There were flowers everywhere. She had no idea that a warehouse that stored carpets would be this beautiful. Well, the roof was anyway. There were trees and patches of grass and a stone walkway... There were roses and Joseph's Ladders and tulips and daisies and... oh, things she didn't even know! There were beautiful white flowers next to the big lavender bush, and a pong with purple lilies gently floating about. Baby's breath and hedges of all different shapes and sizes. One was even cut to look like a horse! There was even a mini-fountain that poured into the pond, and little aqueduct look-a-likes spread all over the roof.

It was like stepping into heaven.

"Ah, Risa-chan. You're early."

She saw him waving at her, the sun reflecting off of his glasses. He tightened his gloves and chopped at a hedge with sheers. She walked over to him in a daze.

"Is this... yours?"

"Sort of," he replied. "It started as a graduation project when I was thirteen or so, and I've been taking care of it ever since."

So he was a genius, a police officer, a super computer, _and_ a gardener? "Oh."

"It's strange, I know." Satoshi Hiwatari stopped, finished with his job. He wiped the sweat from his brow. "But I like it here. It's my sanctuary."

"It's beautiful," Risa murmured, stroking a dark pink flower that was in a bushel of other identical ones.

"That's an aster," he explained. "It stands for daintiness." He plucked it and gently put it in her hair. She blushed, but couldn't help but smile. He was already smiling, a real smile. "Well, thank you for meeting me here. Shall we make our way to the restaurant?"

Risa nodded and the two began their way to the door.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun... can I come back here?"

"Yes. This is your place as well as it is mine."

She kissed his cheek and took his gloved hand, beaming. "Good."


	92. Home

Home

So there they sat, their bare feet soaked in the warm pool water and their pant legs rolled up. It was sort of strange, seeing as how they were the only ones with clothes on while everyone else was in their underwear. This all-night party had to end sooner or later, right? Then again... it _was_ three in the morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Risa asked him as she swung her feet gently back and forth in the water.

"Right now?" He asked and she nodded. "Homes." He hesitated, then began to elaborate. "Have you ever felt like you're a stranger in your own house? As if... there's still a place where you put all of your things, but it's not a home?"

"I still feel at home with my family, and I'm 18."

"You'll feel it sooner or later," he said in a quiet voice. "It just feels so strange... you feel homesick for a place that doesn't exist." Satoshi paused for a moment. "Maybe it's a right of passage... or maybe that's all a family really is; people longing for the same place."

The was a little silence, then Risa softly laid her head on his broad shoulder. "Maybe..." she said. Her voice just as soft as her touch.

He let his head fall to the side, landing on the crown of hers. She was so small, but so mature. It was strangely comfortable in that moment, just as they were. He had never felt so relaxed.

Of course that was all forgotten when Takeshi decided to be the ass he was, and he and his friends helped pull the two into the water.


	93. Stubborn

Stubborn

Two people were walking down the hallway that beautiful afternoon; a young man and a young woman. They held hands and spoke to each other regularly, and, at a first glance, everything looked normal. Then the blonde-haired woman tore her hand from the male's angrily. She walked briskly over to a nearby bench and sat, refusing to look at anything but the store in front of her. The man kept walking.

Risa Harada felt herself heat up. _That_ was awkward.

She silently watched the young man walk into the store behind her. She waited by the entrance, praying for her sister to hurry with shopping. She never thought that she'd be doing such a thing. After all, she was the one that was obsessed with shopping. But the mall was so cold when you stood still long enough. It was chilly and quiet and boring music was playing over the loudspeakers. She didn't like waiting this long. Well, karma did it's trick; now she knew how Riku felt all those years.

Well, it didn't matter what Risa thought about to try and occupy her mind. The blonde was still sitting on the bench, wiping at her eyes every now and then.

Risa flipped open her cell phone and tried calling Riku for the umpteenth time. Still no response. Annoyed, she flipped the phone back down and slid it into her jean pocket.

Ten minutes slowly passed by, and the young man finally came out of the store. He walked over to his "girlfriend" and sat down with her. They were bobbing their heads, the man explaining something, and for a split second, Risa feared that they wouldn't make up. At last the two stood, the girl running her hands across her face, the boy's arm slung around her shoulder so her could hold onto her. They walked the opposite way they came, their backs to Risa, a happy ending, it seemed, to their little malfunction.

She sighed, somewhat relieved for the two complete strangers.

Her friend stirred the slightest bit and lifted his head from her shoulder. He stretched his neck, a few bones cracking, and exhaled. He looked at her, smiling not with his face, but with his eyes. "It's good that they got back together."

"You were watching??"

"Yes. I wasn't actually asleep on your shoulder."

"No, of course not," Risa said with a smile. "You're much too suave for that."

Satoshi Hiwatari said nothing, but switched his position so he was standing on her other side, and rested his head once again on her other shoulder. "If you want to put it that way."

"I'm a bit jealous," Risa admitted. "Happy, but jealous."

"That's because it took us nearly a month to get over our first fight," Satoshi murmured. He let out a thoughtful 'hm'. "We're both too stubborn for our own good."

She could only grin as she kissed the top of her boyfriend's head. "That we are, Satoshi-kun." She felt him quietly slip his hand into her jacket pocket, where her own resided, and he interlaced their fingers.

The two continued to wait.

---

**A/N:** So this did happen to me, and I was in Risa's POV, and I was sitting with my sister, and she had no clue (she was facing the other way). So I would just kind of look around, wondering where the hell the boy was, and then he finally came back out, and (for a split second) I didn't think they'd make up. But they did, and they walked away, arms draped around each other in relief and security. I was like "lucky bastards". :-P kidding, kidding.


	94. Great Expectations

Great Expectations

There was silent discontent surrounding him as Sensei stopped speaking. Every member of the class looked around at each other, the same dreading look upon their faces. Satoshi Hiwatari gritted his teeth with a closed mouth, and opened the book to the first couple of pages. He had tried to read this book once, in order to challenge himself to do what no one else really did. He failed miserably.

_Chapter 1_, the book read, and he read the words silently in his head. _My father's family name being Pirrip, and my Christian name Philip, my infant tongue could make of both names nothing longer or more explicit than Pip. So, I called myself Pip, and came to be called Pip._

_Must he really repeat himself?_ Satoshi thought bitterly to himself. He went on.

_I give Pirrip as my father's family name, on the authority of his tombstone and my sister - Mrs. Joe Gargery, who married the blacksmith. As I never saw my father or my mother, and never saw any likeness of either of them (for their days were long before the days of photographs), my first fancies regarding what they were like, were unreasonably derived from their tombstones. The shape of the letters on my father's, gave me an odd idea that he was a square, stout, dark man, with curly black hair. From the character and turn of the inscription, "Also Georgiana Wife of the Above," I drew a childish conclusion that my mother was freckled and sickly. To five little stone lozenges, each about a foot and a half long, which were arranged in a neat row beside their grave, and were sacred to the memory of five little brothers of mine - who gave up trying to get a living, exceedingly early in that universal struggle - I am indebted for a belief I religiously entertained that they had all been born on their backs with their hands in their trousers-pockets, and had never taken them out in this state of existence._

Satoshi blinked a few times, trying to concentrate. It was a bit strange and intimidating to find himself falling asleep a mere paragraph into the 59-chapter novel.

_Ours was the marsh country, down by the river, within, as the river wound, twenty miles of the sea. My first most vivid and broad impression of the identity of things, seems to me to have been gained on a memorable raw afternoon towards evening. At such a time I found out for certain, that this bleak place overgrown with nettles was the churchyard; and that Philip Pirrip, late of this parish, and also Georgiana wife of the above, were dead and buried; and that Alexander, Bartholomew, Abraham, Tobias, and Roger, infant children of the aforesaid, were also dead and buried; and that the dark flat wilderness beyond the churchyard, intersected with dykes and mounds and gates, with scattered cattle feeding on it, was the marshes; and that the low leaden line beyond, was the river; and that the distant savage lair from which the wind was rushing, was the sea; and that the small bundle of shivers growing afraid of it all and beginning to cry, was Pip._

He inhaled deeply, adjusting his glasses. What had he just read again?

_"Hold your noise!" cried a terrible voice, as a man started up from among the graves at the side of the church porch. "Keep still, you little devil, or I'll cut your throat!"_

_"O! Don't cut my throat, sir," I pleaded in terror. "Pray don't do it, sir."_

_"Tell us your name!" said the man. "Quick!"_

_"Pip, sir."_

_"Once more," said the man, staring at me. "Give it mouth!"_

He looked around, stretching his neck, and found that others were having trouble staying on task as well. Daisuke and Riku were sending notes to each other while Sensei wasn't looking, Ritsuko was doing homework for another class, and Takeshi's head was bobbing up and down, hitting himself from time to time. It was amusing to see him struggle.

It was odd to him that he saw Risa Harada furiously scribbling down notes. She already had an entire piece of paper full. He couldn't help but ask about it.

"I can't read a book this boring with this kind of text," she explained. "I can hardly understand it as it is. So I'm rewriting it in my own words."

"That's a lot of work, Harada-san," Satoshi said evenly. "Are you sure you care that much about this book?"

"No, but I sort of have to pass this class." She smiled at him. "Not all of us are super-intelligent robots like you."


	95. Flower Language

Flower Language

"A lot of flowers represent love, or a type of love," Satoshi Hiwatari explained. "It's a very romantic language. This one here-" He picked up a pink rose with pointy green leaves sticking out the sides. "It's a moss rosebud, and it stands for a confession of love."

Daisuke Niwa nodded, fidgeting. "It's really pretty, but I want to give her something more. Something unique, you know?"

Satoshi sighed and looked around the store. "Alright... What else do you see?"

He was a bit surprised at the different flowers Daisuke found. He brought over a yellow tulip, which wasn't very good, a dark red rose, a Zinnia (which was pretty, just not what he would want to give Riku). There were peonies (which was awkward to explain to the poor, innocent boy), monkshood (a beautiful deep purple flower, just not the best choice of meaning), and Satoshi was sure that Daisuke meant well when he brought over an orange lily (because orange was Riku's favorite color), but that would never do.

"What about this?" Daisuke asked, holding up a stem of Hyssop.

"You don't want that," Satoshi explained. "That would be calling Harada-san an evil spirit that you want to ward off."

Daisuke sighed, hanging his head. "I give up then."

"Don't give up."

"We've been here for hours, Hiwatari."

Satoshi rolled his eyes and picked up what he hoped was the last flower of discussion. "Give her this."

Daisuke took it in his hand, scrutinizing every inch. It was like those simple flowers that children would draw. Rounded red petals surrounding a yellow middle. It was pretty, but so... simple. "What is it?"

"It's a primrose." Daisuke waited for an explanation. "It means eternal youth. It's saying that you can't live without her."

The red-haired boy grinned. "This is perfect! It's simple, but powerful, and really pretty. It describes Riku perfectly!" He leaped up and gave Satoshi a hug. "Thank you so much, Hiwatari!" He let go, thankfully, and went up to the counter to purchase a dozen.

Satoshi shivered, but couldn't help but feel happy for his friend. It was Riku and his anniversary after all, and he was glad that he could help. He stretched a bit and sighed. It was then that the pink moss rosebud caught his eye again, and he picked it up.

"You're buying something, Hiwatari?" Daisuke asked when he strolled up to the counter.

"Nothing big." Was his reply.

"Isn't that a moss rosebud?" The sly smile the grew on Daisuke's lips after Satoshi had said nothing was unbearable. "Who are you going to give that to?"

"No one."

When they met up with the Harada twins a few minutes later in the food court of the mall, and put up with many complaints, Daisuke gave his gift to the older of the Haradas. While the two of them gushed and blushed and did many other sickeningly romantic things, Risa and Satoshi tried to ignore them.

"It was nice of you to help Niwa-kun on his and Riku's anniversary," Risa told him with a smile.

Satoshi nodded. "I have something for you." And he handed her the flower.

"Oh!" she squealed. "It's so pretty!" Gasp. "Does it have a secret meaning just like the primroses?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Hiwatari-kun! This is so sweet!" She hugged him. "What does it mean?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Look it up."

---

**A/N:** I give full credit of the flower language to pioneerthinking(dot)com. That website is amazing, and it helped me so much.

Tulip(yellow) - Hopeless love

Rose(dark crimson) - Mourning

Zinnia - Thoughts of friends

Peony - Aphrodisiac

Monkshood - Beware, a deadly foe is near; chivalry

Lily (orange) - Hatred


	96. Safe

Safe

She was some kind of beautiful. An entirely different, wonderful kind of beautiful. And he had known her for how many years before he realized this?

Sitting there, across from him in the small, pearl bathtub, laughing at a comment he had said, she was something else. Her normally long and flowing hair had been reduced to a thinner clump of a wet mop, or something like that. She had paled a little at cold of her damp clothes and water evaporating from her skin, but she still smiled. Her nose and her cheeks were pink, her eyes a little so because she has scrubbed the mascara off. It was strange why she wore make-up all the time, and as he sat there, looking at her stripped make-up-less face, she was even better-looking than when she was dazzled up.

She was weird, but he liked it. She would lie on the spur of the moment, and then she'd apologize and say it wasn't true. She would strike up the most random conversations, just to talk to him and hear his voice. She'd find the smallest ways to touch him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. She would always sit and listen to his problems, even if she had her own. She always joked around, but she could be serious right when he wanted and needed her to be.

She was just something else.

"Hiwatari," she said, studying him. "I think I see one."

He stared. "Pardon?"

"Hold on." Risa stood and hurried to the counter, where a stack of paper cups were waiting. She picked one up and made her way back to the tub. She leaned in and held the cup right below his eye. He blinked and felt the tiniest tear slide into the cup.

He chuckled. "We can preserve it for posterity."

She looked into the cup, then at him. "That's it?"

"I think so... I don't feel anymore coming."

She nodded, accepting what she had. Sitting back into her spot, she put the cup to the side. "Well, if you feel anymore, tell me and I have to cup right here."

Satoshi stared, shaking his head the slightest bit. "Who are you?"

She didn't hesitate, and said with a straight face, "I'm your good friend Risa." He looked down, his mind unable to grasp why and how she put up with him. She grinned. "Tissue?" And she leaned forward, wiping her hands clumsily about his nose and face.

He couldn't help but smile as he listened to the sound of her laughter. "Come here." They met in the middle, then he scooped her into his arms, his chin resting nicely on her shoulder. Her arms were around his neck, and the two of them breathed. She scratched his back.

"How are you feeling?"

He took in her scent. "... Safe... Whenever I'm around you, I feel really safe... like I'm home."


	97. The Art of Tending a Bar: Watching

The Art of Tending a Bar: Watching

The young bartender calmly looked over the mass of people while washing a couple glasses. It was a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and he was just people-watching. He liked to do that during his short free moments. He saw many different kinds of people too.

Fat ones, tall ones, unbelievably beautiful ones... egotistical ones, shy ones, even gay ones. Everyone and anyone came to this little corner bar, and for the longest time, the bartender had no idea why. Then he realized that it was because no one was rejected. With the exception of pissed drunk idiots who wanted to start a fight... other than that, everyone else was allowed access. You could order whatever, provided you had an ID, and you could dance however the hell you wanted. No one cared. Everyone was there to have a good time.

He was almost proud to work at a dump like this.

"I like this place," the girl said out of nowhere. She rested her elbows on the bar top, leaning her back onto the corner of it. She faced the crowd, watching all the people dance. "It's comfortable."

He glanced at her. "Comfortable isn't usually an adjective to describe a bar."

She nodded at that. "True, but unlike the other dumps around town, I kind of feel at home here. Call me crazy, but most everyone's sane here. Sure we have some creeps, but most are from out of town, and they end up getting kicked out of here anyway." She paused. "It's weird because I know I can get drunk, but I kind of feel as if I won't be raped or something..." Then she stopped and laughed at herself. "That's ridiculous. _I'm_ ridiculous. This is a bar for God's sake."

"Not exactly," the bartender pointed out. "You have people here watching after you."

She 'hmph'ed. "Like who? The old man with the limp?"

The bartender shrugged. "I was sort of talking about me." When he looked at her, he was positive that she was blushing.

"W-well..." she stammered, abruptly standing and crossing her arms. "That's... That's just... It's late, you know? I've got to get going."

So he watched her walk away and disappear into the crowd, a smile plastered to his face the whole time.


	98. Summer Days

Summer Days

You'd think, with over a hundred days of school finally passed, that people would be happy to begin summer vacation. There are beaches to see, sleeping in to do, boys to catch the eyes of, and girls to gawk at. You can eat anything, do anything, go anywhere, and there's no homework at all. Is there any better of a paradise?

Risa Harada, sitting down on a bench in the middle of the crowded park, scowled and grumbled complaints. Normally, she would love the summer, and she would go out with Riku everyday. But now Riku had Daisuke, and she had no one. She could call up Ritsuko, or any one of her friends, but it was sort of depressing, really, to watch everyone else stroll by, holding hands with a lover, while she... wasn't.

"I'm cramping," the young man beside her informed no one. He stood and stretched a bit, the bones in his neck cracking. "Let's walk."

"Why?" Risa asked, standing as well. "We'd still be bored, but then we'd be walking."

"You never know where boredom may take you," he replied. "I once went for a walk when I was bored and found a nice ice cream parlor." Having been brought along by force, Satoshi Hiwatari had been reading for the past thirty minutes, and now he wanted to walk? And he was... almost chipper about it as well. Everything just seemed so light about him. It was weird.

She stole a glance at her sister, who was feeding ducks with Daisuke, then checked the clock on her cell phone. She had time, and she had nothing to do with it anyway. "Alright."

He nodded, sort of smiling with his eyes, and they walked.

---

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Oh, chocolate for sure."

"Really?" He 'hm'ed. "I was never fond of it. I always liked vanilla."

"California or Florida?"

"We live in Japan, Harada-san."

"I know that, Hiwatari-san."

"Please don't call me that. It makes me feel old."

"Then don't call me Harada-san."

Satoshi sighed. It was amazing how the two of them could go back and forth without hesitation like some sort of television show that "depicted real life in a small town" when, honestly, no one talked like the characters did. But it was humorous, the questions they asked each other. And it certainly helped pass time. "Florida. I heard that they have wonderful beaches."

"I kind of want the adventure of California. The loud music in clubs, the thousands of people... all that jazz."

"Too crowded and obnoxious for me."

"No, you'd prefer to sit in a damp library all day." He purposefully stepped closer and bumped her shoulder with his, causing a loss of balance for a few seconds. She giggled, and the strange game of questions continued.

---

From their spot on the hill, they could see almost everything in their town. Risa was the one who had cooed when she recognized where they were, and she dragged him up the steepest sidewalk in order to "see the coolest thing ever". Really, they could have taken the trolley or something, but no. She dragged him through the other people walking, through some walkway in a garden, and to the tallest peak of the hill, finally stopping on the rocky edge of it all.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked as the breeze blew by, fiddling with her hair. "I found it once when I was on my way to school, but I wasn't paying attention, and I got lost."

He could see the beginning of the bay, the water sparkling as the sunlight hit its every curve. Then there were the giant windmills, and the hundreds of houses with children playing in the cobblestone roadways. He saw the school to the east, and he spotted the Harada Mansion to the northwest. The park was closer to their hill, so most of it was unseen, but he could see the edge of the pond.

"It's breath-taking," he said, wanting to stay there forever.

Risa smiled proudly. "Told you so."

---

Satoshi almost laughed when he saw Risa eat her ice cream. Every time she took a bite, she slowed her pace and made a sound that he had never heard before, then jumped a bit, saying:

"This ice cream is amazing, Hiwatari-kun!"

"You've said that already."

"And you've said that already."

"And you've said that already."

"And you've said _that_ already." She took a bite of her chocolate treat, making another odd sound. "Oh, my god! Hiwatari-kun, this ice cream is _truly_ amazing!"

---

She admitted that she never worked out. Her metabolism was just good or something. She was actually really surprised that people found her to be pretty when she ate so much. And she didn't gain anything! She tried to gain a few pounds just to see what it felt like, but she failed. How could she fail? She ate like a pig!

"I'm not."

"Not what?" She asked, certain she had missed something.

"Surprised," Satoshi answered.

"Huh?"

"I'm not surprised," he repeated.

"What? That I eat like a pig?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. I'm not surprised at what you're surprised about."

Risa was struck dumb for at least five minutes. Maybe eight. When she finally got it, she hit herself on the forehead, feeling her cheeks burn. He looked at her, amused, and she punched his arm, ordering for him to shut up and stop making fun of her.

---

"Normally, summer is my favorite season."

"But?"

"But this year I have no one to spend it with. I usually spend it with Riku, but she has Daisuke this year, and I'm left as a third wheel."

"I don't think I've ever had anyone to spend the summer with."

"... Well... do you want to spend it with me? I mean, I can understand if you don't. I'm just asking, because, you know, it's a great season, and I'd hate for you to miss out on all of the fun, and... stuff..."

"Sure. I'd like that."


	99. Ties

Ties

"I can't give Hiwatari-kun a tie. I mean, let's face it... Every man, for every holiday or special occasion always gets a tie. What kind of message would that send to him? That I ran out of ideas and bought the only thing I could think of?"

Riku Harada stared at her twin sibling, a bit confused. "Uhh..."

"Yes, I _know_ that's what really happened, but I can't let _him_ think that!"

She sighed. "I suppose not."

"He's my friend, no matter how many times he denies it." Risa, the younger Harada, forcefully hit a fist against the wooden picnic table that the two were sitting upon. "I have to get him something nice. Nicer than some dumb, old tie anyway. Something like a gold watch or a new, expensive pair of glasses."

Riku had to laugh. "Good luck with that."

"Unfortunately," Risa sulked, frowning. "Dad said that I was on my own for this gift. Personally, I think he did it on purpose because I let it slip that I was buying it for a guy."

"Hmph. Fathers."

"So over-protective."

"Indeed."

"How do you decide what to get your friend when he's already got everything he could possibly need?" Risa asked, desperate for an answer. She fiddled with the plain blue tie in her hands, stroking the satin material, but scowling in disappointment. "He can't even _want_ something, because, heaven forbid, that would be human emotion. I swear, he's a robot in disguise." She paused. "Is there such a gift for robots?"

"Maybe oil or something?"

"Or some grease... but I suppose he wouldn't respond too kindly to that."

"Probably not."

Risa let out a soft growl, then whined her sister's name. "Riiiiiiikuuuu! What do I do?" Riku had her mouth open for another suggestion, though it was a pitiful one, but then her sister gasped. "Oh! Hi, Hiwatari-kun!" Riku's head whirled around, surprised at the sudden visit. She glanced back at her twin and noticed how much she regained her posture/composed herself before her, ahem, "friend". "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," the bespectacled boy admitted, his hands deep in his pockets. "I was walking, but I saw you, and I figured that I would say hello."

"That's really weird."

"That is precisely what I thought. Yet my feet carried me, my brain unattached, and here I am."

"Wow."

Riku blinked, unable to understand how two people so different could even put up with each others presence. Just listening to them speak was odd. Uncomfortable, and feeling as if she were in a spot that she wasn't supposed to occupy, Riku slowly began slipping away. That's when Satoshi noticed the sea-blue tie in Risa's hands.

"What is that?"

Risa's face changed instantly from a covered-up pale, to a dark maroon. She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, this? It's really nothing. Well... no... I guess it's something. I mean, seeing as how it's a tie, and it does in fact take up space. But, erm... I mean, it wasn't really meant for anything so I... No, no it was meant for something, but it's such a poor excuse for a gift..."

"It's a gift?"

She cringed. "... More or less..."

Riku had to bite her lip in order to stop herself from bursting into hysterical laughter. Watching an embarrassed Risa was better than daytime television, and Satoshi made it so much more interesting.

"Who is it for?"

"Oh, the tie? Yes, of course the tie. What else would you be talking about... Um, the tie. Well, it's sort of for... at least I meant for it to be... I mean, I bought it as a birthday gift for you."

At this, the young genius stiffened. Riku could have sworn that she saw a hint of pink taint his cheeks. "... How did you know that today was my real birthday?"

"Umm... Daisuke told- well... I sort of forced him to tell me..." Her thumbs were twirling circled around each other at lightening speed, and Riku couldn't help but let out a stifled snort. The two students were oblivious to her struggle, and she could at least stand unnoticed.

"Why would you want to get a gift for me, Harada-san?"

"Uh, because that's what _normal people_ do?"

Riku finally spat out a strange squeak, biting her tongue and covering her mouth. Satoshi merely glanced at her, while Risa cast her an ice cold death glare. Riku sent an apologetic look, but couldn't keep it for too long. She was just beside herself with amusement.

"What I mean is... that you're my friend," Risa explained, turning her gaze back to her thumbs. "And I wanted to get you something to let you know that. I mean... I'm glad that you were born, you know?" Risa refused to look at him. "I'm sorry I couldn't think of, or afford, anything nicer though."

Riku was amazed when she saw Satoshi practically melt (as much as a super robot with no emotion could melt anyway). "That's alright, Harada-san."

"Not really. I mean, come on. You must have a million ties at home, and it just seems like another useless item that was given by another uncaring girl, but I really did try! I just couldn't think of anything that you really needed or wanted, and I feel so bad because a tie doesn't send the type of message I need you to get, which is that I'm really glad to be your friend, and-!"

"Risa." Satoshi leaned forward and put a hand over her spasmodic hands, stilling them. Like a scene from a movie, he looked deep into Risa's amber eyes, the two of them holding their breath, lost in the moment. "... The mere fact that you thought to get me a gift for my birthday is good enough for me. In fact, it's more than enough for me." He took the tie, slipping it through her fingers. Not breaking their staring contest, he said, "... Thank you."

She couldn't help it. She really couldn't. Letting out an audible sigh of admiration, Riku broke into a grin and clapped. Her two companions slowly turned their heads to glare at her, but she didn't care.

"Please!" Riku said, holding out her hands, as if to stop them from attacking. "Please, go on! I was going to meet Daisuke on the other side of the park anyway, so that gives you two a chance to be _all alone_. Really, I had _no_ intention of interrupting." She broke out laughing. "Ho-honestly! Just go back to staring _lovingly_ into each others eyes, _completely_ ignoring me. Ahaha! D-don't let me hinder your blossoming relationship any further!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes, but Riku could now definitely say that he was blushing. Risa, on the other hand, stood, taking out her fan from her purse. "Why you-!"

Daisuke Niwa was awfully confused when he saw a tearing Riku Harada running towards him. The red-head looked to his friend for advice, but the blue-eyed male just shook his head.

"Wahh! Daisuke, Risa's hurting me!"

"Nag, nag, nag! I always give you and Daisuke your space! But you just HAD to be a nuisance-!"


	100. This Is Life

This Is Life

This was different. This was one hundred percent different than before, and he hated it. It was empty and frightening and a mistake.

"This isn't a conversation about us being over," he had told her. "It's just... an ellipsis. I'm worried that if I don't find out what's wrong with me, if I don't land on my own two feet, then I'll just mess this up, and I can't do this. You're too important."

She was trembling the slightest bit, and she had looked away from his face. She was crying.

He thought about her. He thought about her as he kissed her good-bye and tore himself away from a person he didn't know he'd see again. Even as he jogged to the terminal and boarded his plane, she was on his mind, and he couldn't get her out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met, both inside and out, and he was positive that he had thought or said that a million times. She wanted to help him, she wanted to go through life with him and no one else.

And this unbelievable creature... this gift to the world... was his.

And he was letting it go.

---

He shouldn't be running so fast. If his doctors knew, they'd flip a shit.

He breathed, feeling the sweat forming on his brow, and he looked around. She wasn't there. She was supposed to be, he had only been gone ten minutes or so. Why wasn't she there?

Huffing, he ran up the escalator and headed back to the terminal. Why was he running that way? Did he really think she would be there? Why in hell would she be there? She probably ran away with tears streaming down her pretty-

There. There she was.

Risa stood in a glass telephone booth, sobbing, looking out the large window at the plane that was taking off; the plane he was supposed to be on. He was overwhelmed with relief when he strode over and opened the door. She turned and blinked at him, confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a broken voice.

He took her hands in his and took a split second to admire their delicacy. "Do you remember that idea I had about going away and finding myself?"

"The ellipsis?" she clarified, her voice cracking as she choked a bit. He pulled her out of the booth and they stood in the empty terminal.

He spoke quickly. "Yes, the ellipsis. It's dumb. It's really dumb. It's an awful idea and I'm not going to do it. Because this is life and-and not a movie... and I'm in love with you, Risa." He took a moment to look at her as she sniffed and smiled, but only a little because she was just as confused as he was. "And I'm really messed up right now, and I have a lot of things that I need to work on, but I don't want to waste anymore of my life without you in it. Right?" She nodded. "And I want to do this. I mean, we have to, right?"

"Yeah." Risa was laughing a little now and nodding her head. "Yes! Yes, we have to!"

They smiled at each other, focusing in on what was happening in that moment, right then.

"... So what do we do?" He asked for a response he knew he wasn't really going to get. She just shook her head and shrugged.

"... What do we do?" He was greeted by silence, and the two of them could only stare

Then he was closing his eyes and soaking her in, letting his arms wrap about her waist as her hands became tangled in his hair, the spark flying between them almost uncontrollable.

This was good. This didn't happen often. And while everything else was messed up, and the two had their own problems, and they were living in a world full of struggles, they had each other.

They had each other.


	101. Valentine's Day

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, and I figured I'd post it around Valentine's Day. Then I forgot about it until today... Woops. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT!

* * *

Valentine's Day

Oh, the beauty. The pink and red decorating the halls, the happy mood among the students and staff, the blindingly awkward PDA around the corner...

It was actually a few days following the famed Valentine's Day, but everyone was in high spirits anyway. Why? Satoshi didn't know, so he instead focused his mind elsewhere, within the worn pages of Hamlet. Students walked around him, some of his fanclub girls tapping his shoulder and waving. He was, at first, a bit surprised at their lack of attachment to him, but then he opened his locker to finds hundreds of chocolate hearts and love letters. He scowled.

"Hey, Satoshi-kun!" Risa Harada greeted him. She looked at the goods sprawled across the floor. "Fanclub?" He nodded. She shrugged and picked some of the things up. "What's wrong? You seem a little more bitter than usual."

He shrugged. "I don't intend to be."

Risa began picking up his gifts and organizing them as best she could. "Well, you know, you're going to have to answer one of them eventually."

"I've answered all of them with a denial."

He wasn't sure whether the facial expression on her face was quickly corrected or just a figment of his imagination... but he could have sworn that she looked relieved. "Well, this _is_ a predicament."

He shrugged. "I just ignore them. That's all."

"Oh, hey!" she said, excited as they began walking to class together. She withdrew a long, thin rectangular box from her backpack and handed it to him. "Don't ignore this one."

"This is from you?" he clarified, taking it carefully.

She nodded. "It's a bunch of new 6B pencils! I knew you needed them, so I got them last night for you!"

"You're not supposed to tell me what the gift is, Harada-san."

"Risa. And I told you because I thought it might cheer you up."

"I don't need to be cheered up."

"Well, you looked like you did!"

He smiled at her. "Thank you Hara-... Risa."

She beamed at this.


End file.
